Lapse
by Heights93
Summary: AU. Luce protects Daniel. She protects him from Snatchers & Travelers. That's how it's been since the beginning of time. He is the physical incarnation of the present, he holds the fabric of time together for merely existing. Luce doesn't even want to think what would happen if he were to disappear. This life time things are difficult, they're different.
1. Hide and Seek

I waited outside the science building leaning on a tree with my arms crossed. Over my head the tree still bore its leaves in various reds, yellows and browns. A gentle fall breeze lifted my hair over my shoulders. I tucked aside a strand behind my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine making me tug my sleeves over my palms.

My school bag lay at my feet on the grass. I could see movement on the other side of the doors; I assumed people were walking out of their classes so I straightened. A moment later the doors opened and students of various ages spilled out darting in different directions to their next class.

I quickly plucked my bag off the ground and threw it over my shoulder. He would be out any moment and I was determined not to let him avoid me this time. He had done an excellent job so far today but I was going to get him to hear me out. I'd give him an earful that much was for sure. He can't avoid me forever.

I knew being a protector was never an easy job but this time he was making it much harder than it was supposed to be. He didn't like to report in or answers my texts or calls when I wanted to know how he was doing. He was terribly proud and didn't think he needed me. Lucky for him, he didn't know the half of it.

I scanned the crowd clutching my locket. I could feel it silently humming as it knew he was near. I flipped it open quickly to make sure it wasn't playing tricks on me. My locket opened to reveal the two in one compass and watch. The hands on the clock paced along steadily just as the compass needle swung around in circles madly until pointing directly in front of me. I looked up.

Daniel walked out of the building with his friend Ricky. They bid each other good bye and Daniel made his way to the path that led to the soccer field. My heart quickened, this was my chance. I shut my locket and tore after him. As I neared, he saw me coming and rolled his eyes. He walked faster trying to out walk me.

"Daniel!"

"I know what you're going to say," he said flatly continuing down to the soccer field.

"Good," I snapped. "Because I hate repeating myself!" I nearly had to run to keep up with him.

"I don't need you watching over me," he told me. "Just got home and wait for me there."

"You know that I can't do that. I'm staying, I'll be in the library and I'll be back ten minutes before practice ends. If you leave I'll know," I said slowing down to let him walk off. He said nothing else and I watched him arrive at the field with the rest of his teammates.

Watching him in his element made all the difference in the world. Daniel smiled and laughed and greeted the others with ease. He passed around the soccer ball kicking it back and forth with his buddies. He moved fluidly from so much training he had over the years.

Daniel was athletically built, toned and tall with short brown hair and deep pensive, intense brown eyes. He had a low voice as if he were angry and sarcastic all the time but I think he just talked to me that way, he was more upbeat with others. Many girls in his classes liked him so I guess you could consider him attractive. Attraction is relative especially with time periods so I just assumed Daniel was always attractive; he always could get a female's attention.

A whistle blew making me jump. The coach walked onto the field making them all gather for instructions only to have them scatter once more as the old man barked out orders for the warm up drills. Daniel moved and quickly got to his spot. He looked around and soon our eyes made contact. He raised his head at me. I wasn't sure if he was trying to tell me to leave or playing it cool. I offered him a smile before turning and heading back up to the school.

It was terrible trying to concentrate on reading; it went in through one ear and out the other. About half an hour in trying to comprehend what I just read, I gave up, tossed my book back into my bag and headed down to the soccer field once more. Daniel would not be pleased seeing me back so early.

The campus looked much emptier now as it progressed into the evening. Some were having dinner while others took a whole table to themselves studying for exams or reading. College campuses have changed drastically, more variety in the student body and courses. It was refreshing and extremely weird at the same time.

Off in the distance the sun was setting in the west. The temperature had dropped about ten degrees making me hug myself as I walked. As I neared the field once more, I could see a small audience had gathered to watch the practice game. Girls sat on the bleachers happily cheering on individual players. I stood near the area where the guys had dropped off their duffel bags and back packs.

Daniel was in control of the ball. He wore a red jersey to differentiate himself from the others. An opponent player was right on his tail trying to take possession of the ball. He yanked at Daniel's jersey but he tore out of his grip and kicked it to another teammate with a jersey. The one after Daniel slowed down.

Daniel was a fantastic soccer player from what I could tell. He would shoot one or two goals in a practice game and usually made at least one goal in an actual game. He also gained a lot of popularity on campus which didn't surprise me. Daniel moved around trying to make himself available in order to score. The other players were fumbling around trying to get it nearer the goal post.

The ball went soaring back to Daniel's side of the field. His teammate tried to block him but Daniel over powered him with ease jumping high into the air and making a spectacular head shot. The goal keeper dived to no avail. The ball flawlessly flew past him hitting the net.

The whistle blew to indicate the game was over and the jersey team had won, two to one. Daniel jumped in the air victoriously punching the air before getting patted on the back by other guys in jerseys. He saw me looking and I smiled kindly, proud of his accomplishment. His lips twitched as if he were about to smile but his pal clapped him on the back breaking our eye contact.

They huddled together with the coach receiving last minute instructions. The girls shifted anxiously in the bleachers waiting for the guys to pay attention to them. I sighed rolling my eyes. The guys finally scattered some taking to the girls and others who were more in a hurry headed for their things. Daniel was one of the last few people on the field and made his way over to his school bag.

"I told you to go home," he muttered shouldering his bag.

"I go where you go," I said.

"Look," Daniel said stepping forward so our conversation wasn't over heard. "The guys want to meet up at Ryo's after we shower. I'll drop you off at home. I'll answer all you stupid little texts every hour on the hour if you let me go alone."

"I can't do that," I insisted turning. I followed the trail along with the people to the front of the dark campus. Daniel followed unhappily.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he insisted. "I'll be fine. I'll be out in public; whoever's out there won't be dumb enough to attack with so many witnesses. Come on, Luce." We hurried across the parking lot to his silver Nissan.

"I've told you already, I'm not taking any chances with you this time," I told him. Daniel popped open the trunk and put his things in the back. I did the same. He shut the back and we got in his car. "What would you do if a Snatcher caught you? I'm the only one with a Time Key here, have you forgotten? You jump into a time warp straight into the Corridor and you can kiss now goodbye. Stop being so stubborn, Daniel." I buckled myself in.

"That's another thing," he shot back truly annoyed starting the car. "Why do you use my full name? No one calls me by my full name."

"It's a sign of respect!"

I heard him retort something back under his breath but I didn't bother to ask him to repeat it. We took off back home. Daniel wasn't always so difficult. He and I were usually on good terms. My main reason for living was to protect him. He knows it, of course he knows it but things are different this time.

He drove through Echo Valley to the other side of town where we resided. Echo Valley was average in terms of size and population. It had it all which was basically a bit of everything: a university, a mall, a large school district, shops and stores, parks, restaurants, you name it. It even had a decent sized theme park near the interstate. It took us about twenty minutes to reach our neighborhood.

Daniel and I lived on Old Fates Avenue in the older part of town. The houses stood tall and proud brightly lit with the inhabitants inside. The lawns looked wet with mildew reflecting the light. Daniel drove slow to the end of the road and parked in his driveway. We got out of the car.

"Are you going to go meet up with your friends or not?" I asked as he opened the trunk. I hauled out my things and shouldered it. I looked up at him. He stared down at me unsurely then blinked gathering his thoughts back together.

"Or not," Daniel told me. He grabbed his things, slammed the trunk and tore off to his house. I watched him cross his lawn and slam his door on his way in making the wind chimes chime angrily. Then it fell silent.

I sighed heavily and turned to my own house next to his. I could never do anything right these days to please him. I longed for the day when we weren't enemies on the same team any more. Things had been okay when we first met, we had even become friends and then things sort of fell apart.

* * *

*Credit for cover goes to my friend Nicole Omernick. She's super awesome and talented. She majors in animation and art so if you would like to contact her PM and I will give you her contact info.


	2. Time Quake

I headed toward the back of the house to enter my room. I opened the gate which gave a loud creak. Shutting it behind me I pulled out my key. The glass double doors were covered just how I left them this morning. There was a slight crack near the handle to wiggle through. I unlocked it and the slid the door open.

As I stepped into the large living room remade into a bedroom, I turned on the lights. Much of my room was clean with a few stray books and clothes on my bed and desk. I kicked off my shoes on the rug and put down my things. I checked my laptop to see if anyone had written to me.

There was a knock on my door. I held my breath and closed the lid.

"Come in," I hollered and turning to face my door.

Aunt Steph poked her head in. She smiled when she saw me. "I thought I heard you come home. I left you a plate in the microwave to reheat if you're hungry."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second," I said returning her smile.

"Will you be going out again?"

"I don't think so."

"Liam and I will be in our room if you need anything."

"Okay, night." Aunt Steph closed the door and I exhaled relaxing a little. My stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food, I hadn't eaten all day. It's not that I didn't want to it's just that I didn't have the time. I picked up a few books and put them on the bookshelf.

I left my room down the hall passing two doors of empty rooms where Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam housed their kids before they moved out. Further along I passed my aunt and uncle's room then the bathroom. The hall way led to the main living room with magnificent couches and the flat screen television. Just beyond was the dining room and kitchen.

I opened the microwave door to see what was inside. A plate of mashed potatoes, an ear of corn and grilled chicken sat on the plate waiting to be devoured by my hungry stomach. I shut the door and turned it on. I went to grab a glass in the cabinet. I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

Aunt Steph strode in dropping off an empty glass in the sink.

"I see you and the neighbor boy are getting along well," Aunt Steph noted.

I took a sip a bit from my glass. "Oh, yeah, sort of. He just drops me off from school is all." If only she knew that I got on his last nerve. I only 'hung out' with him because I had to trail him everywhere he went to keep him out of harms way. Aunt Steph had no idea who Daniel really was, or why I was here. I could never tell her the truth despite her being so innocent in everything.

"That doesn't seem like it to me you two are like glue, attached by the hip. I was surprised he'd leave without you," Aunt Steph said. The microwave beeped loudly announcing my food was ready.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly my heart skipping a beat. I didn't even bother to check my food. I hurried over to the window to look for Daniel's car in his driveway. It was empty! I almost screamed out of fury. He dared to go behind my back and sneak out to go to his friends. Did anything I say to him ever stick in that soccer head of his?

I turned around and quickly shot down back to my room. I reached for my locket and it sprung open the compass needle spinning. It finally came to a stop northwest. I slipped back into my shoes and tugged a sweatshirt over my head. I shot back out my room. On my way I nearly crashed into Aunt Steph.

"Luce, where are you going?" she asked anxiously. "You haven't even touched your food. Is something wrong?"

"I have to go find Daniel," I said moving my way toward the door.

"Don't be silly, it's dark out," Aunt Steph protested. "You don't even know where he is."

"I have a pretty good idea."

Aunt Steph let me use the keys to her car. I hopped in and readjusted the seat to fit to my stature. Times like these I hated being so short and petite. Once I got myself situated I tore out of the drive way and down the road.

There were no words to describe how angry I was if he were here in my clutches I would chew him out good. It's like everything I warned him about didn't matter to him. On the contrary he did everything I warned him not to do. Did something have to happen in order for him to believe me?

Everything around me soon began to quiver and shake. The streetlights began to flicker and the glass trembled but not shattering. Stores and signs shook as well as if it were an earthquake. People inside didn't even seem to notice that everything around them was shaking. A black shadow crossed my path and I slammed on the breaks everything around me still shaking madly. A car honked at me from behind at my sudden stop.

I turned the corner and I could see Ryo's restaurant in the distance. Two large men walked inside the building. My heart skipped a beat my fears finally found something to be truly afraid of. That wasn't just any regular earthquake it was a time quake someone had arrived in this time period.

I parked next to Daniel's car and darted toward the restaurant. I searched for the two men that had walked in earlier. I could see them sitting in a booth talking silently Daniel's table in their sights. As I got a good look at them, they weren't as big as they looked. I was so mad I almost wanted them to take him he deserved it after he ditched me like that. But my instincts told me otherwise I had to protect him.

I stood near the door to keep watch over Daniel and the Snatchers from the outside. That way every time someone walked out I could get a snip of what was going on in there. I could make out what they were saying by reading their lips; I was usually right when I read lips.

"He's here," I managed to make out. The man point to the table for emphasis. It was the balder one of the two. He was tall and thin and about in his forties. He looked kind of sickly like he didn't get enough sun light or food for that matter.

"Which one is he?" his partner said. He slammed his fists on the table frustrated. Unlike the other, he was much shorter with a belly and crocked yellow teeth.

They were definitely not from this time. I couldn't exactly pin point from time they came from, but I knew for sure they didn't belong in ours. It doesn't matter where ever they were from, I'd be sending them back.

They argued back and forth for a while debating who 'the one' was. The shorter bellied man reached for his pocket saying something to the thinner man. Deciding I didn't want to know what was inside his pocket, I straightened and grabbed the handle, it was time to finally catch Daniel in his lie.

I stepped into the warm building the smells of old leather and delicious food made my mouth water. My stomach protested dramatically but I ignored it, my eyes were on the two men. I saw them get up and go to the closest table filled with young girls. I darted over to Daniel's table.

"Daniel!"

He looked up surprised. I hurried over to his side yanking him off his chair. I pulled him farther away near the bathrooms in the back my eyes still on the two. They had moved to the next table.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded. "How did you even find me anyway?" He wrenched away from me angrily.

"Me!" I hissed. "What is your problem! You lied to me! How foolish can you be?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come home now."

"Forget it!" Daniel turned to leave. I grabbed his arm yanking him back. He glared at me angrily.

"Daniel, please, we have to go," I pleaded with him. "This isn't safe for you here. For once please listen to me." Daniel glared at me trying to determine if I was being honest or not. His eyes finally softened and let me lead him away after a family that was leaving. I was relieved once we stepped out of the place. I let him go and hurried over to our cars.

"I don't know what's your deal but—"

"My deal? Those homeless looking guys in there were Snatchers!" I shouted. I caught myself before going on. I looked around the parking lot cautiously hoping no one had heard me. "They're time jumpers looking for you! They want to distort and control time. With you in their possession I don't even want to think about what could have happened. This is why I insist on going with you everywhere, they can look like anyone. Imagine if I didn't pull you out of there in time?"

"How do you know they're even Snatchers, huh?" Daniel challenged.

"The time quake," I said flatly. "I felt one as I was coming to get you."

"Whoa, whoa," Daniel said as we got to his car. "What's a time quake?"

"It's the effect time traveler's have when they arrive to their destined time period," I explained exasperated.

"Like an earth quake but no one else seems to notice?" he asked.

"Yes. You felt that?" I asked my eye brows coming together in surprise. Daniel nodded his eyes had changed from anger to concern. I never really thought he could feel the time quakes too but it made perfect sense. "Alright, I want you to go home and stay there. I'll take care of the Snatchers."

"You?" Daniel asked in disbelief a crease forming in between his eye brows. "What are you going to do?"

I rolled my eyes. He would question my capacity to protect him, he always did. I opened Aunt Steph's trunk and reached into her spare tire where I had hidden a few things just in case and emergency like this. It was a belt comprised of daggers, serums, and other useful gadgets.

"Daniel, I'm your protector," I said strapping the belt over my shoulder. I pushed him to his car door to get a move on. The faster he got out of here the better. "I'll just send them on their way back home. They need a little direction."


	3. Time Warp

I made sure Daniel promise me that he'd text me when he got home to make sure he got home safely. I watched his car drive off before turning my attention back to the restaurant. Ryo's restaurant thinned very much leaving the Snatchers anxious inside arguing angrily that the one they searched for had gotten away.

Daniel is very special; and to start off he isn't just a person. He is the physical representative of the present. He held the key to our time, this time now in which he lives in. If he were to disappear unimaginable destruction could fall upon us and impact all of our futures. That's how important he was, that's why I have to protect him.

I had found him a little over ten years ago but formally introducing myself to him wasn't until five years ago. I had moved in with Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam and truth be told, they aren't even my real aunt and uncle. I had coaxed them into believing I was their long lost relative who tragically lost my family in a car accident. Since then, Aunt Steph took me in as her own but her husband was very hesitant with me. I hated using them to be close to Daniel but it was the only way in this time to protect him properly.

I stood watch outside of Ryo's, the Snatchers were one of the few people to leave. I made sure to catch them on their own to deal with them. Once I saw them near the door, I could feel myself tense. The owner locked up behind them and hurried off. Once the man was out of sight, I made my way across the parking lot.

The thinner one of the two saw me coming. He nudged his pudgy little friend and pointed in my direction. Both their eyes widened when they saw me as if they were afraid. They must have seen my locket around my neck. I clutched the dagger in my hand.

The pudgy man swung at me first. I dodged him swiftly and hit him with my elbow hard. The second one came at me and I hit him in the face with the hilt of the dagger. He staggered back shouting in pain. The pudgy man came back for a second time. I hit him in the side of the head and he fell to the ground. The other came at me once more so I rammed into him and he fell to the ground knocking out.

Breathless, I pocketed my dagger and took both men from the ankles and dragged them off toward the alley in between Ryo's and the laundry mat. I propped them against the wall exhausted. I wasn't as nimble and fit as I used to be. I stretched my back before reaching into my belt for the vile filled with a light blue liquid.

A little bit of memory erasing couldn't hurt. I bent down and manipulated both of the men to gulp a mouthful. Once I dropped them in the middle of the time warp, I didn't need them waking up remembering in what time period the present soul was located. At all costs I had to keep Daniel safe.

I grabbed my locket and aimed it down the alley. A second later a bright light flashed and in midair, it started to unweave itself revealing an unexplained darkness that was absorbing everything nearby. The dumpsters rattled trying to keep firm in this time.

I rolled the Snatchers closer as if I were offering them to it as a sacrifice. The thinner man disappeared into the darkness. I could hear a whooshing sound as he flew into the warp. I pushed over the pudgy man into the time warp and he whooshed away too.

I stumbled back carefully to not be too close to the time warp. I aimed my locket toward it and in one whisp motion the dark whole thinned and whisked itself back into my locket. I looked around making sure no one had seen what I had down. Once it looked like I was in the clear I headed back to the car. I hid my belt back in the trunk and headed home.

As I drove home, I saw that Daniel had texted me like I asked him to. He was home and safe. It was well over midnight and I knew Aunt Steph would not be happy that I was coming home so late. I'd make sure to make it up to her.

I got back home and sneaked in through the back. On my way I checked if Daniel's room was lit. To my relief, there was no light indicating to me that he was laying in bed or asleep. I walked into my room sliding the door behind me and locking it. I got ready for bed and took refuge in my sheets.

I woke up the next day with my alarm going off at seven in the morning. The sun had just risen over the horizon. I yawned and curled into my blanket, I was still tired from last night and not to mention hungry. After a few minutes, I hopped out of bed and put on my jogging clothes. I picked up my hair into a high ponytail. I shuffled down to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

I liked waking up early before Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam woke up that way I could avoid any explanations that they would demand from me. The less I explained the better. Once I was done, I dropped off my bowl in the sink and sneaked back out into the cool brisk morning.

I strapped on my phone onto my arm and stuffed my headphones in my ear. I took off into a light jog. Jogging was my way of clearing my mind from the previous day and starting out fresh for this upcoming day. I ran about two hours a day to the gas station about a dozen blocks away and back. I did it every day except Sundays.

Last night's Snatcher predicament shook me a little. How were they so accurate? Very few Snatchers appeared. Once a few years back but they were far and they skipped our town out of luck. I was only twelve then but I could manage fighting them off if they rolled into Echo Valley. I'd have to warn the other protectors, they have to known that things may be rocky pretty soon.

As it neared nine, I jogged back home by then it was much warmer and I was covered in sweat. I neared my house I could see Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam had left, their cars were no longer in the drive way. I spotted Daniel taking out the trash still fully dressed in his pajamas. I hurried forward pulling out my head phones.

"Good morning," I said coming to a stop.

"Hey, how'd it go last night?" he asked.

"Fine," I said with a shrug. "I managed to send them off without a problem."

"I stopped by earlier to see if you got home okay but Steph said you left again this morning," Daniel said.

"I went out for a jog," I said. "So you got home alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good," I said with a nod. "What does your day look like?"

"Uh, not sure. I'm going to mow the lawn, and taking Cassie to dance practice around noon. I have work later," he told me. "Don't worry I'll keep you posted every hour up until work."

"Thank you," I said. I felt some relief lift from my shoulders knowing he was taking me seriously. I turned and headed to my house wiping my forehead with my sweaty shirt. I could only hope he would continue this behavior from now on.


	4. A Long Evening

I went inside to take a shower then changed into my day clothes. I fitted myself into jeans and a dark violet long sleeve. My hazel green eyes reflected from the mirror in the bathroom as I blow dried my brown hair. My hair began to curl but I ran my fingers through it to keep the curls from forming. My olive skin looked refreshed after the much needed shower.

I headed back to my room throwing my towel in the hallway hamper. I looked through my school books wondering what materials would be covered for the next session. Lucky for me I didn't exactly read through them. When I excelled in so many areas at this age others couldn't help but to wonder. I just let them assume whatever they want, they'll never guess correctly.

I had forged my own documents since I was very small: my birth certificate, passport and my GED declaring my graduation at the age of fifteen. This allowed me to enter college and find Daniel properly. I had definitely thrown some people off but that was not my concern.

Some time later Daniel texted me telling me he was going to drop off his sister. I didn't make much of a fuss of it, I knew it took precisely seven minutes to and from so if he surpassed ten minutes I'd send word. I sat at the kitchen table scrolling through my lap top. I rechecked my email to see I had received any new messages.

Nothing.

It has been a while since I heard from the other two protectors Hogan and Gabbe. They have been my only family for as long as I can remember. Hogan and Gabriela are the only two people in thias world who understand the struggles of being a protector. They had taken care of me when I was younger before we parted ways to find those who we were sent to protect. I had not kept in touch with them in detail for years.

Soon, I could hear the lawn mower outside roar to life. Daniel must have returned safe and sound. I closed the lid and walked back to my room. I set my laptop down and went to sit outside on the lawn furniture.

Being a protector was a lonely job, no friends or acquaintances much less love interests. You'd think after so many incarnations I'd be used to the loneliness but I don't. Usually, I befriend Daniel and we become good friends and it doesn't get as lonely. And this time I didn't know where Daniel and I stood, things had gone accordingly and then things changed.

I closed my eyes returning back to the night when everything changed. It had been harder on me then it was for him but he didn't seem to understand that. He was hurt that's why he lashed out at me when I tried to speak with him. I don't know what he was trying to accomplish but it wasn't helping our situation. Making peace with Daniel would not be an easy job.

Daniel came to the back yard to continue mowing. I got to my feet and checked the time. It was nearly noon and Aunt Steph would be home soon. I had completely forgotten about Steph and Liam. I decided to prepare lunch for her. I knew she would want to talk to me about last night. I had made steak with my own steak sauce, homemade biscuits and tossed some vegetables into a large bowl.

I waited patiently for her car to roll up to the house. I heard the lawn mower come to a stop, I took this to my advantage. I poured water into a cup and walked back outside to see Daniel was emptying the holding bag filled with grass. I walked over to the fence and waited for him to notice me. After he finished, he came over and took the glass.

"Thanks," he muttered. Daniel drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"So, I was thinking," I began carefully. "When you go to work—"

"No," he said handing back the glass. "I don't want you to watch me at work."

"Did you not understand what just happened?" I snapped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So much for turning a new leaf.

"I know but it's work," Daniel insisted. "You can walk in any time and see me. I know all my co-workers personally, they're not Snatchers."

"That's not the point," I said exasperated. "I wouldn't feel right if you went off for six hour without communicating with me."

"Then just stop by every so often to calm your nerves."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said gripping the glass in my hand. "I don't want anyone at your job to read much into it." I had to keep an eye on him without raising questions at his job. Daniel worked at the grocery store as a cart pusher or bagger, sometimes depending on the time he'd stock shelves. Sometimes I resorted to just watching him from a far across the street at the old Dairy Queen.

"Do whatever you want, I'm still going to work."

A car door closing made us snap out of our conversation. Aunt Steph was home and I heard the clicking of her heels to indicate she was on her way to the front door. I backed away from the fence and re-entered the house and darted for the kitchen. Aunt Steph was taking off her jacket. "Wow, something smells delicious," she said inhaling the aroma of my cooking.

"It's my way of apologizing," I said sheepishly setting the glass in the sink.

"For what?" Aunt Steph looked surprised. "You haven't done anything wrong, dear." She took a seat at the table.

"Well, for leaving like I did last night and coming home past my curfew. I hope I didn't worry you," I said. I was expecting more of a fuss or at least punishment but nothing. Maybe I was bribing the wrong person, Uncle Liam was more likely to be angry with me.

"Of course I was worried," Aunt Steph said as I filled her plate with a piece of steak, vegetables and two warm biscuits. "But I know you're incredibly independent." I set the plate in front of her and smiled. She cut her steak. "I knew you'd be safe, Daniel would never let anything happen to you." I tried not to let my smile fade.

The door opened behind me and Uncle Liam walked in. I found it strange that he was home so early. He only came home early when he was going off in a business trip or off to an important lunch. He kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Come eat, Liam, Luce made us a wonderful lunch," Aunt Stpeh said as he set down his brief case near the couch. He eyed me suspiciously but came forward. I hurried over to offer him a full plate. I watched them both eat and enjoy my food.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Uncle Liam asked biting into his biscuit.

"Culinary classes," I lied.

"If you keep cooking like this I may have to come home every day for lunch," Aunt Steph said cheerfully.

"I'd be happy too," I said. I excused myself taking a biscuit and headed to my room. Daniel had finished cutting the lawn and disappeared inside the house. I could no longer see him but my compass pointed in the direction of his house, north. I cranked up my music mostly consisting of old rock tunes from the seventies. Music now a days wasn't the same as it used to be, less instruments and more auto tune.

Once I heard both of them leave again, I headed back to clean up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I put the food in color coded topper ware once I let the steak and biscuits cool. Keeping food preserevable was amazing to me, it showed me how much time has progressed for the better in so many ways.

The time neared for Daniel to head to work. He sent me a text as he headed to his car informing me that he was leaving and that he would return at nine. I checked the time to see it was nearly three. I still didn't like the idea that I wouldn't be in contact with him for some time. We just had a scare and I didn't need another. I needed to decide something fast. I dried off the dishes and sprinted back to my room. I quickly shoved a few things into my purse and yanked a black sweatshirt over my head then wrapping a scarf around my neck. I tied my shoes before shooting out the door. I made sure to lock the door and headed out through the front gate.

I checked the front door to make sure that was locked too. Once I made sure the house was secure I quickly walked over to the side walk and hurried down the street. Despite having no car, Echo Valley had a bus system. There was a bus stop two street downs that came by about every eight minutes. It would lead straight to Roosevelt Plaza where the grocery store was located.

I hopped off the bus and crossed the street. I didn't want to go in right away, that would be too desperate of me. It had only been half an hour. I'd check up on him after an hour passed. I crossed the parking lot to the first store on the strip, I might as well look around.

I never enjoyed shopping so I walked from store to store just looking at items I didn't want or need. As I checked my locket for the time, I figured I should go into Daniel's store now. I'd have to find something small and stupid to buy. I would figure that out when I walked in.

I stepped into the store looking around cautiously; everything seemed fine nothing out of the ordinary. I heard Daniel before I could see him. I spotted him near the cash registers bagging an older woman's groceries. I roamed through the aisles looking around for something to buy. There was absolutely nothing I wanted. I made my way to the front and picked up a small package of chocolate chip cookies.

I slipped into the cashier line nearest to Daniel. He pushed in a long tail of carts. He then moved to the available bagging area. The girl around my age scanned my snack and I handed her the money. She handed me my change. Daniel saw me coming and pretended to look busy bagging a woman's groceries.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine," he muttered not looking up at me.

"I'll be around the plaza if you need me," I whispered and walked off. I left the store and trotted off across the parking lot near the curb. I took a seat and shoved the cookies into my bag. I still had well over a few hours to sit here and wait for Daniel. This would be a long evening.

I saw Daniel come back out to gather more carts that had scattered. He knew I was over here, he just refused to look at me. I shifted frustrated in my spot. I'd have to find a better way to look over him while I was here. Soon the weather would get much colder and I could not sit out here until he got off work.

I looked up at the sky. The clouds were clearing away from the sun giving me sufficient light to read for a while. I pulled out my book from my bag and began to read. I may not like being stuck out here but I might as well spend it good by reading good literature.


	5. Security Measures

I read on until the sun offered me no light. Then I pulled out my tablet and began to scroll around the internet searching for new material to read. I was a quick reader so I often looked for new things to read whether they be contemporary or old. I would even resort to reading government databases but those weren't as enjoyable.

As it got darker out Daniel came out less and less and strictly staying inside stocking or bagging. I went in once more to grab a warmer drink as it soon got chilly. I didn't drink coffee or anything with such strong caffeine. I filled a large cup of hot chocolate and headed back outside. Daniel merely stole a glance at me as I strode by.

I took a seat back at the curb taking a large sip letting the warm liquid burn my throat, it made me jolt awake sitting straight and turning on my tablet once more. This time I typed away on an email to my fellow protectors, they had to know what had happened on my end of things. It was better to be safe than sorry.

I checked my locket to see it was fifteen minutes until Daniel's would shift would end. I was relieved I had spent the time effectively. I was already hatching a plan to set up small spy cameras in the store to keep a better eye on him from home. I had the proper equipment stored in my room. I would get on that tonight once I managed to slip the key away from Daniel.

"Hey, beautiful, need a ride home?"

I looked up to see a stranger had pulled up in front of me. I slipped my tablet into my bag and rising slowly. I eyed him suspiciously taking sipping a good amount of hot chocolate still inside the Styrofoam cup. He stared at me as if I were this helpless little girl.

"No, thank you," I said flatly quickly walking past the man inside. I heard him follow me and he reappeared at my side following me to the store. Much of the parking lot was empty except for a few remaining cars near the entrance.

"You waiting on someone?" he asked.

"Kind of," I said without as much as giving him a second glance.

"I'm just giving out a helping hand is all."

"Is that so?"

"Don't be afraid, I wouldn't hurt a pretty face like yours."

"Your mistake for thinking I am afraid of you. It should be the other way around."

He laughed amused. He turned abruptly nearly running me over. I jumped back knowing where this was headed. I was not intimidated; I had been in worse situations. The man stepped out of the car. He looked to be in his late twenties but something was not right about him. He looked prim and proper as if he belonged in an office or on a cruise. I wanted to assume the worst that he was a Snatcher but I held back, I couldn't take the chance of being wrong.

So I did the next best thing, I tossed my hot chocolate in his face. He shouted out in pain as the hot temperature seared and burned his face. Before he had chance to regain himself, I sent a good punch right in his nose.

Next thing I know, Daniel had turned him around, shoved him back a few feet and landed another good punch across the face. The stranger looked up to see who had arrived in our scene. He looked angry as he wiped off blood that had trickled down his chin.

"She was waiting for me," Daniel told him. Daniel grabbed me by the elbow leading to the store. I could hear the guy get in his car muttering a colorful amount of swears and driving off into the night. He finally let me go when we reached the doors. "Wait here, I'm getting my things and we're out of here."

I nodded.

The doors slid open as he walked in. As I waited, I scoped around for later on tonight. It looked simple enough to get in. No extra security. Like many current stores the security was basic. I had studied security systems in my past life in the late eighties, nothing has changed drastically in these area quite yet. The security cameras inside would be an easy system to break. Daniel came back a moment later. We walked over to his car.

"And you say I need protecting," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I was doing fine on my own," I said defensively. "I could have taken care of him all on my own." I was really getting sick of him questioning my competence.

"I was joking," he replied. "Nice punch by the way." We pulled out of the grocery store and headed home.

"Thanks you too."

We got home and I made sure to sneak in and out so Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam didn't see me. I grabbed a briefcase with everything I needed to keep watch over Daniel at work, there had to be a simpler way to watch him and this is the only way I could think of. It needed to be done as soon as possible.

Daniel had told me he was staying in for the rest of the night to do homework but swore he'd text me every hour so I had nothing to worry about.

I took one of the later busses back to the empty grocery store until it finally hit me. The key! I stomped my foot in frustration, the key would have made everything much easier but now I had to find an alternative. I hopped off the bus and hurried over. The store was completely empty I walked over to the entrance, as silly as it may be there had to be a spare somewhere around here.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. I set down the briefcase and jumped into the hedges crawling around trying to find a key in the woodchips. Nothing, I crawled back out thinking of some where a key could be hidden. I checked under the garbage can, zilch. Under the large mat, nada. I looked around shining my phone back into the hedges. They were surrounded by elaborate bricks to prevent it from spilling out into the cement.

I stepped forward and lifted the top bricks one by one searching for a key. I was about to give up seven bricks in until I hit the eighth brick, jackpot. I set the brick back down. I pulled out my tablet and quickly tapped in a few setting to alter the cameras inside and disabled the alarm system. I let it slide back in my bag. I picked up my brief case and cautiously walked into the dark store.

Nothing went off so I knew I had thwarted the system successfully. The door shut behind me making me jump a little. I bent down and opened my brief case. I pulled out a few wireless thumb tact sized cameras. I had spread them all around the store. It felt weird running from one side of the store to the other in silence and illuminated solely by moonlight.

Once the cameras were in place, I pulled back out my tablet and installed them. It took only a few minutes and soon I could see the whole store in darkness. Delighted things had gone so swiftly, I decided it was time to leave. I packed up and once I was safely away from the store I restored the security cameras as if I were never there.

I was able to make the last bus of the night and head back home before curfew. As I went in through the back I could see Daniel's light was still on. My phone vibrated in my pocket as I reached the outside of my room. It was a text from him telling me he was okay. I entered my room making as little noise as I could. I wanted to pretend I had been here all evening. I shoved the brief case below my bed and changed into sweats.

I tip toed over to the door to hear the television was on down the hall. I opened the door and carefully made my way over to the living room. Aunt Steph was knitting while Uncle Liam watched a game show. They didn't take notice to me until I reached the kitchen.

"Have a good day?" Aunt Steph called.

"Uh, yeah," I said making myself a peanut butter sandwich. "Busy."

I hurried back to my room without saying anything more. I was never really great at small talk much less with people I lied to on a day to day basis. I should have found Daniel when I was well over age so I could be on my own and not worry about living arrangements and putting civilians in danger.

I hopped into bed crawling under the covers. I opened my text book to continue reading for tomorrow I had class early in the day. I hitched a ride with Daniel since he went to the tutoring station before classes and I went off to mine. I had three of my classes three days of the week. I tried not to work my schedule close to his to allow him some liberty.

There was a knock on the door. I shut the book slightly and raised my head.

"Enter," I said.

Aunt Stpeh popped her head into my room to check up on me. "Studying?" she asked stepping in. "I wish my boys were as studious as you. They liked the sports and parties when they were in high school and college." She sat on my bed.

"Oh, I don't exactly like studying," I admitted. "I just like having a wide variety of knowledge."

Aunt Steph laughed. "Well, good night, Luce."

"Night." She got up from my bad and gave me a hug. I hugged her back feeling little awkward and yet comforting. Aunt Steph always wanted a daughter that much was evident and since I came into the picture I guess I unwittingly took on that role. It was nice having that mother figure, I haven't had one in a long time. I just hated lying to her.

Aunt Steph walked back out of my room and shut the door. I continued to read a while longer until the clock hit ten thirty. I shut my book and let it hit the floor. I turned off the light and sent Daniel one final text of the day.

_ Good night, Daniel._

I was shocked when my phone lit up and vibrated once claiming it to be Daniel. It was surprising because he never texted me back; it was always just me without a response. I checked it.

_ Sweet dreams. _


	6. Opposite Date

I got up around five to go out for a run. I ran my two miles in less than hour to come back and shower before heading out to school. I changed into jeans and a long sleeve tan shirt and tan small boots. I dried my hair and twisted it into a braid over my shoulder. I applied make up flawlessly to make it look like didn't wear any. Before I knew it, it was time to go. I scurried out shouldering bag on my way out.

Daniel was already out of the car shoving his school bag and soccer bag into the back. I did the same and set my things inside. He shut the back and we hurried to the front to slide in the car.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Daniel asked me.

"No," I replied. "I didn't have time this morning. I went for a jog."

"Do you jog every morning?" he asked pulling out of the drive way and down the street. "I'm not even fully awake until noon."

"It's discipline."

"Hey, I have self disciple," he sot back eyeing me quickly before returning his attention back to the road.

"I never said you didn't."

He made a pit stop at a Dunkin' Donuts where he snagged a coffee, a hot chocolate and a dozen donuts. I wasn't one for glazed foods but donuts excited my sweet tooth like no other. Guilty, I ate three on my way in the car and snagged two more as we left the car.

"There goes your run down the drain," Daniel said as we approached the main building. I could see him smirking at me to which I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up," I said. We parted ways. I headed up to my first class of the day, mathematics. I had taken various math courses and much of it hadn't changed over the centuries. I liked taking math classes because you can never go wrong with math in business of all sorts. I aced every exam every time.

After I headed to my philosophy class, every time I took a class similar to it I found many opinions and ideas far from what they originally were. Time had washed them out and fitted them accordingly to societal expectations. These outstanding ideas by these great thinkers had withered away greatly. I know how great they are because I was alive during those times or translated them myself thousands of years ago.

Every time I texted Daniel he responded. I had a half hour break at ten thirty. I took a seat in one of the hall tables. I sat alone eating an apple watching students move from one class to another. They chatted enthusiastically about their day so far or what they had planned for later on. I envied them, they could go on about their day with mere mortal worries. I didn't have time for that.

"Mind if we sit here?"

I looked up to see it was Daniel and his friend Ricky. I wasn't too fond of Daniel's pals especially Ricky. He was terribly arrogant, proud and narcissistic. He gave off the vibe that he always knew something I didn't. Regardless of our displeasure toward one another, he smiled and winked at me. I wanted to lean in and smack that grin off his face.

"No go on ahead," I said shoving aside my school bag.

"Looking good, L," Ricky said biting his lip a little. I kicked him from under the table and Daniel nudged him slightly. I hated being called L so when it came from Ricky it annoyed me even more.

"Wanna meet up for lunch later?" he said.

"Sure," I said with a nod.

I knew he was just drawing out time until his final class that wasn't until three. Then he had soccer practice before the final game on Saturday. I of course would be attending to watch him. It was the only social event I participated in for his sake. Besides I liked seeing him play, it was when he was the most happiest.

"Are you even allowed to be out that late? Don't you have a curfew?" Ricky asked teasing me. Anger flared in me wildly. If he wasn't Daniel's friend I would be more than happy to send him to a black hole.

"Well, Ricky," I said trying to keep my cool. "I happen to come and go as I please but if you have such a terrible concern over my whereabouts at specific times, I can always walk _you_ home

Daniel burst into laughter getting up from his seat.

"I tell you not to mess with her, man," Daniel said clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I left them there as I headed to my class. I had a literature class were we mainly discussed the readings and so forth. I didn't put much input only when I was directed a question. I liked hearing contemporary interpretations.

In the middle of class, I couldn't help but feel a little happy. For the first time in a long time I had managed to make Daniel laugh. Granted, it wasn't my ideal way but it was fine all the same. I also couldn't help but wonder what else he told Ricky about me.

Daniel kissed me a few nights ago. And maybe I kissed him back. I had to reject him not because I didn't like him but solely because I was his protector. That's why he's hot and cold with me all the time. Affairs with the entities weren't allowed for someone like me. And I love him, immensely as much as he loves me or more but Daniel loving me would only cause him more harm than good.

I couldn't tell him everything even if I wanted to, it was against the rules. I don't know what the punishment was but I wasn't willing to find out. I had tried so hard to erase what happened a few nights ago from my mind but the striking familiarity of his lips on mine had sent me back to previous lives. It was simultaneously thrilling and tragic.

I had completely disregarded the whole lecture so it came a surprise to me when everyone started gathering their things. I shoved my untouched notebook back into my school bag. I hurried down the hall and out of the room nearly crashing into Daniel He managed to catch me steadily by the arms.

"Watch where you're going," he scolded me.

"You were in _my_ way," I shot back. I pulled away from him annoyed. Somehow he was also great at pushing my buttons. I swear it was like he liked challenging me and testing me to see what he could get away with. I almost thought he did it out of pure sport.

We walked down the halls together toward the cafeteria. I walked beside him with my arms crossed attempting to regain my composure. I wasn't going to let him get to me that easily. Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets as we walked

"Sorry about Ricky he's a bit of a jerk."

"You've had worse friends than him."

We trotted down the stairs leading into the underground cafeteria in this school. It was sculpted by fake rocks as if it were cave. It had gleaming tables as if they were made from titanium and tall chairs surrounding them. The ones fitted for larger groups were lower and had comfier chairs. Daniel and I set our things down at a tall table in the corner.

"You know today will be my last practice before my game tomorrow," Daniel told me as we approached the food line. He passed me a tray and we slid along further down the line. I grabbed a plastic bundle of a fork, knife and a spoon.

"Yeah, I know," I said and grabbed a salad and a plate of steak. Daniel piled on twice as much food on his tray composing it with fried chicken, fries, steamed corn, broccoli, and a small bowl of macaroni and cheese. "May want to watch your diet, Daniel." I puffed out my cheeks to emphasize he could gain weight.

"What?" he demanded shouldering me. "I don't have an ounce of fat below my neck."

I rolled my eyes and we moved along down the line to the desserts. I grabbed a few peanut butter cookies and proceeded along to the drinks. I grabbed a water bottle and he a Gatorade. We got to the front of the line toward the cash register. I pulled out my wallet but Daniel stretched out and covered my hand.

"Don't I'll pay for it," he insisted.

"Don't be silly, I'll pay for myself," I protested. He clutched my hand threatening me not to defy him any further.

"I offered, I pay," Daniel said slapping my hand out of the way and handing the cashier ten bucks. "Besides you barely got anything."

"That because you cleaned out the line. And it wasn't and invite it was a suggestion, was it not?"

Once he received his change, we headed back to our table. I hopped onto my seat. I poked at my salad tossing around all the contents until I was satisfied. I cut my steak into bite sized pieces.

"You should have let me pay," I muttered jabbing one piece and stuck it in my mouth.

Daniel shook his head mouth full of chicken. He gulped down the piece and took a sip of his Gatorade. "I told you already I invited you," he said dismissively.

"That was not a proper invitation."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Do you always have to be right?"

"Of course."

Daniel shook his head He poked at his macaroni and bowed his head smiling. I smiled too. He must have been in a good mood today if he laughed and smiled at things I said. The rest of the lunch was filled with many more witty remarks and retorts flying back and forth. Fifteen minutes until his class started he got up and shouldered his bag.

"I'll see you in about an hour," Daniel said. "Will you be in here or—"

"I'll wait for you outside the science building," I said.

He gave a nod.

Daniel grabbed one of my cookies and walked off leaving me with only one cookie. You'd think with all that food he put away, he'd think twice about taking my cookie. Things seemed to be finally shifting for sure. I could do with his snarky not funny remarks rather than be scolded at and treated like a bother because then sometimes I felt like he hated me.


	7. Preperations

I was utterly late, how could I be late! I was so absorbed in a book that I completely dismissed keeping an eye on the clock. It was only fifteen minutes and surely he was down at the soccer field with his team. I hurried along as quickly as I could trying not to plow into someone or something. I could hear the practice going on as I neared and it soon became visible.

The guys had already started up a quick game the coach yelling out orders and commands. I walked over to the bleachers slowly finding Daniel among the players. He was out on the other side of the field watching the ball carefully. He spotted me soon enough and raised a hand in greeting. I smiled a little in return.

I made my way up the bleachers to the very top. I took a seat. I watched the players run back and forth chasing the ball. Not much of a crowd had gathered today just a few other people and some of the hardcore fan girls. Overall the game wasn't exciting as the last practice, they must have been working on a particular skill. I reached inside my bag and checked my phone to see if he had sent me a message since I was late. Just one.

_I'll be at the soccer field._

About half an hour, the practice was declared over with the blow of the coach's whistle. All gathered around the coach for last minute instructions before departing. The girls below practically jumped out of their seats to greet the players. I rolled my eyes at how easily they fawned and flocked to them. They threw themselves desperately and demeaningly it was humiliating. I hoped I never became a fan girl for a guy, ever.

Daniel walked off the field and gathered his things. He came over to the bleachers and instantly was surrounded by two or three girls eye batting their eye lashes and flashing him dazzling smiles. He smiled sheepishly giving them a few words. I was too far to read his lips to figure out what he said. But whatever he told them, they backed away looking uninterested and perhaps a little angry.

He crossed them climbing up the bleacher toward me. Daniel looked gorgeous despite being all sweaty. Any man who went through a bit of hard labor was always attractive in my eyes. My heart thumped madly in my chest just the mere sight of him. I had to convince myself to rid of these thoughts before I acted up on them.

He finally reached me smirking a little. "You're slipping, Luce."

"It wasn't intentional, that I promise you," I said getting to my feet. I trotted past him descending down the bleachers and he soon followed suit. The girls down below looked up at us whispering and sending us wicked glances. "What did you tell them to get rid of them so easily?"

"Nothing," Daniel said with a shrug. My heart quickened it's pace. My mind automatically assumed the worst which would be he telling them he was seeing someone particularly me. I was already unpopular for different reasons and I wouldn't want to drag him down with me.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked. I hopped down on the last step and turned to look at him.

"It's nothing really," he insisted.

"Then why can't you just tell me then," I protested. We headed over to the parking lot.

"Why don't you just let it go, huh?" Daniel asked his voice losing its playfulness. It was the same angry tone he took with me when we would get into another row. "I know if I tell you, you'll get mad then I'll get mad and we'll say things we don't mean, alright."

"So, what did you say?"

"I told them I was meeting up with someone. Happy?"

"Yes."

I walked beside him to his car. I couldn't exactly be mad at him for this one. It was partly true for the most part. I chewed my bottom lip just letting it go. I looked up at him half expecting a witty remark but it never came.

"You'll be at the game tomorrow?" Daniel said as we reached his car. He popped open his car and pressed the button on the control to unlock his car. He shoved our things inside.

"Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it," I said opening my door to his car. I slid in and shut the door. I heard the back door slam shut and he appeared in his seat a few seconds later. He backed out and pulled away making our way back home.

"I'll be working tomorrow morning so if I'm not home or don't answer your texts that's where I'll be," he told me as he drove.

"Alright."

Once we got home, I hopped out grabbed my things and scurried off to the back entrance. I slid the door closed behind me. What was wrong with me? Why was I prying? Why couldn't I just things go? He and I had to keep things the way they were.

I threw aside my things and picked up as much of my room as possible. I cleaned up until I could see the majority of my floor. My laptop rang out from my desk making me jump, I never get a call. I hurried over and opened it to accept the video call. As I opened it, Hogan appeared on the screen. I only got a glimpse from his upper chest and above. He must be on his phone.

"Hogan," I said. "Hi. How's it going?"

"Not good, things have been real shaky," he told me. I gripped the seat from my desk. I didn't like the sound of that. "Those pesky Snatchers have been rearing their ugly heads around here. Anything with you?"

"Two but I managed to get rid of them with no problem," I reported. "What about Gabriela? Have you heard from her?"

"No, not yet," Hogan said. "I don't think I can stay here much longer, I may need to relocate to a safer location."

"Shall I stay here?"

"For the time being, yes, I think that is your best option." He ended the call. I shifted in my feet anxiously. Hogan was never one to run from Snatchers, things must be terribly wrong for him to pick up and leave.

We were never allowed to communicate who we were held responsible for. He could have either the past or the future, I would never know. And Gabriela, I was worried about her. I had not spoken to her in years this life time. I wondered if she was in the same predicament as Hogan. I wanted to call her but Hogan didn't instruct me to, I'm sure he would talk to her soon enough.

I paced nervously. I wasn't too fond of Hogan's call. I'd have to keep a closer eye on Daniel these next few days. I begin to suspect if any Snatchers were out there somewhere hunting Daniel down at this moment. There was no recent time quake in my area, regardless; I couldn't be too careful. I quickly headed over to my blinds and shut them just in case, you never know who could be out there watching.

My stomach rumbled loudly declaring it was time to eat. I closed my door and followed the hallway through the house to the kitchen. Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam had went to sleep early already in their room. I had not been intentionally avoided them even though that is what it probably looked like.

Aunt Steph had left out a plate near the microwave. It was filled with marinated pulled pork giving it a red tinge and a cereal bowl full of tortillas chips. I put the meat to reheat and pulled out a bottle of cherry soda. Cherry soda was my favorite kind of drink to have ever been invented. It was big a few decades ago and now it has ceased to disappear in some areas. The microwave beeped and I pulled it out and took a seat the table digging in.

My phone shook to inform me that Daniel had texted me to check in. I put the phone to my lips debating if I should tell him about what was going on. But I couldn't do it, I didn't want to distract him from tomorrow's game. I wanted him to win because I know that would make Daniel happy.

_Good luck tomorrow champ._

A second later he answered my text. _Sweet dreams, I'll make a goal for you._

I smiled at the text. I set my phone back on the table. I finished eating and headed back to my room. I got ready for bed and lay in the dark waiting until sleep would consume me and take me away from this world for a few hours.


	8. The Game

After my morning run, I lay in bed for a few more hours. I had a few hours to spare until Daniel came home from work and get ready for his game. I lay in bed eating warm fluffy pancakes that Aunt Steph had made and keeping watch over Daniel at work with the cameras I had put up.

They had worked like a charm. No one had suspected anything and the cameras had stayed intact. I had a complete view of the store and its shoppers. It got a little boring after a while but once it neared his time to punch out of work, I got ready myself. I changed into jeans and a violet long sleeve knit shirt. The weather remarkably changed and turned much colder than it has lately. I pulled out my leather jacket. By then it had been noon and Daniel would be home any minute.

I ran my fingers through my hair in front of the mirror. My locket jingled around my neck against my chest. I could hear the humming of the needle inside spinning as Daniel was in motion. I sprayed a bit of hair spray to keep my hair from turning into a giant tumble weed. There was a knock on my door, from my window I could see it was Daniel. He was in sweats and a hoodie.

I walked over and let him in. Daniel stepped inside looking in awe. He had never stepped foot in my room before and I'm sure he was surprised at how messy it was. I bet he thought I was all neat and tidy but that wasn't the case.

"It'll be just a moment," I said quickly reviewing my profile in the full length mirror. I strode over to take a seat on the bed to put on my Chuck Taylors. I tied them on, grabbed my jacket and shouldered my bag. Daniel opened the door to leave but then I thought of my tablet.

"Oh," I said grabbing his arm to signal him to wait. I hurried back to my bed, shoved my tablet into my bag and followed him out of my room. On my way I grabbed my scarf and followed him out the door.

"The guys want to celebrate when we win," Daniel said as we rode across town to the game on campus.

"I don't see why not," I agreed.

"You can come if you want," he offered. "I'm sure the guys won't mind if you tag along."

I wanted to go solely to protect him without him reading too much into this. I knew very well others would think something was going on between us, that would eventually get to his head. And I couldn't afford not to go after Hogan's call.

"I'll be there."

We arrived at the campus. Today it was filled with crowds and rowdy fanatics from both teams. A concessions stand was put up at the front near the path that lead to the soccer field. I gravitated toward the stand pulling out money to buy myself a few treats. Daniel accompanied me to the stand as I got a bag of popcorn. He took a handful regardless.

"You have a nasty habit of taking my food," I noted swatting at him.

"It's not like you're going to eat it all yourself."

"Watch me." I challenged.

He rolled his eyes at me and took another handful. A large bus pulled in and some of the people here began to cheer. The rivals had arrived. I was far too short to see any of the players. I turned back my attention to Daniel.

"You'll do great," I told him. "You always do."

I hurried off down the path to the field eating popcorn on my way. I managed to find a seat to the upper part of the bleachers. I sat near an opening leading to the bottom just in case an emergency presented itself during the game. It took about fifteen minutes to get things going and the first half of the game to start.

Daniel was on the field with the others. The first half was slow not many goals were made but they were awfully close. Daniel's team was playing against another university three or four hours away. I was glad the game was here because I didn't know how I would have explained to Aunt Steph that I would follow Daniel to his game. I carefully watched the opposing team player by player to make sure there was no one that could possibly harm Daniel.

I nearly dropped the popcorn when I saw one of the players. It was the guy that attempted to get me in his car. He had yet to recover from his previous injuries. I know something is definitely not right with him. Somehow I could tell that he didn't belong. There were three minutes or so left in the game. I had to warn Daniel.

Daniel made his way down the field with the ball, the roar of the crowd drowning out the commentary. Everyone jumped to their feet cheering him one clapping and shouting his name. I jumped to my feet in order to see him over the people. The guy that gave me a bad vibe had his eyes on Daniel and trying to make his way closer to him.

My heart raced in my chest hoping he didn't catch up to him. Daniel got close enough to the goal keeper but was blocked so he sent it over the heads of many to reach another open player. I relaxed when I saw him stop advancing. The next thing I know the crowd roared with glee as the ball dived into the net. A whistle blew and the teams crowded over to their couch.

I took my chance to rush down the bleacher toward the area where the guys had gathered. Daniel had seen me coming and came forward. I must have looked worried because he did too.

"He's here!" I shouted over the loud conversations around us.

"Who is?" Daniel asked nearing so he could hear me better. He looked over my head searching for a familiar face.

"The guy you punched," I told him. "He's here! He's on the opposite team number thirty three." Daniel looked over his shoulder to glance at the players. The guy had his back turned receiving orders from the couch. Daniel turned but I grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to knock his ass out."

"You can't go over there!" I shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because they're something not right with him, I'm not sure what it is."

"You think he's a Snatcher?" Daniel asked seriously taking back a step closer to me to avoid being overheard.

"No, well yes, I'm not sure," I said flustered. "I've seen him before. In another time. Daniel, please be careful with him."

"I will, don't worry," Daniel said with a nod. "He gives me any grief I'll set him straight."

"No!" I hissed hitting his chest angrily. "Don't you dare look for a fight, you hear me? That's the last thing we need when we don't know who he is."

"I was kidding," Daniel said his lips turning into a smile. "I'll just keep an eye on him and get a feel of what he's like. I won't even kick the ball in his direction, okay?" The whistle blew to signal that the second half was about to begin. He jogged back to his team.

A few minutes later the second half began and the team was up by one. I took a seat a few rows closer to the ground. The familiar man did a very good job at avoiding eye contact with me. How could it be that he was here just a day or so ago but magically on the opposing team of Daniel? No, he was not of this time I was nearly certain.

The game progressed into another goal by the opposing team leaving both teams tied. They only had fifteen minutes left and both were desperate to make one more goal to tip the scale. They were all visibly tired but kept going. My eyes were still on the familiar stranger. I tried to remember desperately where I had seen him but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

There was a long kick that sent the ball flying over most of the players. Daniel jumped in the air stopping the ball with his chest. He kicked it over to teammate nearest the goal post. Daniel moved forward trying to make himself available. The guy came forward only a few feet leaving his man from Daniel's team unprotected.

The ball was kicked back to Daniel and he had a perfect shot for a goal but somehow the guy had reached him easily. I jumped to my feet. I was not fast enough because he rammed into Daniel purposely knocking him over. The rest of the crowd behind me shot to their feet shouting angry slurs at the opposing team.

The whistle blew awarding the guy a red card. A few of Daniel's teammates had gathered to pull him to his feet. He looked surprised and a little disoriented but overall he was fine. When he saw who had assaulted him, Daniel moved forward to hit him. His team mates held him back. I myself even walked back down the bleachers just in case I needed to intervene.

I saw the referee try and hash things out between the two teams. After a moment, the ref indicated that there would be a penalty kick. Daniel was given the ball and everyone moved accordingly. By then there were only a few minutes left. If he made this shot they would be up by one point and only have to drown out the time until the game was over.

I clutched my locket angrily glaring at the stranger. I was waiting for him to look at me at last, he must have felt me staring him down across the field the entire game. Who could he possibly be? I know I had run into him before.

Daniel scored and the crowd went wild. He wasn't as excited this time on scoring. I saw him look at the guy with despise. But he was soon surrounded by his teammates and the last horn rang indicating they had won. Daniel enjoyed his victory with his teammates briefly before separated himself from them and walked over. We hugged awkwardly.

"I told you I'd make a goal."

"I never doubted you for a second," I said smiling feeling mighty proud of him.

"Wait for me here. I'll change and then we can leave."

I nodded. I watched people trickle out of the stands heading back up the path. I walked onto the field looking around at the remains of discarded junk food and paper cups all over the place. I knew Daniel always dreamed of playing soccer professionally in Europe. I offered to help him but he wanted to do it on his own merit so I let him.

"Waiting for someone, Lucinda?"

I turned to see the soccer player come toward me. He was neatly dressed like last time in dress pants and a buttoned crisp shirt. His black hair was the only unneat thing about him. His blue eyes were sharp like ice and that's what struck me as the most memorable. All dressed up I would have never imagine he was a soccer player, I would have figured he was a young entrepreneur. But that could easily be a disguise.

"How do you know my name?" I asked not moving quite yet.

"You're quite famous," he said still coming forward. "For possessing that." He nodded to my locket around my neck. "I need it."

I clutched it self consciously. "You're a time traveler?" I asked.

"Naturally. Now please, the locket I need it. I believe your locket can restore my time key. My time key isn't working properly and you're the only one in decades who can help me fix it."

I stretched out my hand for him to give it to me. "Toss it to me, I will the necessary repairs."

He eyed me not fully trusting me. Anyone who possessed a time key knew the dangers of thieves who wanted their hands on one. If they were to land in the wrong hands who knows what would happen to time. I was curious as to how he even manage to find me.

"You know who I am and yet you doubt me?" I asked eying him with suspicion. I turned to him fully. I didn't like the way he was trying to get his hands on my time key. "Your travel must not be important to you. I fix it or there is no deal. Tell me, traveler, who are you?"

He smirked and let out a chuckle. I don't know why this bothered me so. "Me?" he asked as if to make sure it wasn't I who was lying. "We spent many years together enjoying each other's company. You liked me until I figured out how valuable your little boyfriend was."

"Kendrick," I scowled. "You even lay a finger on Daniel and you won't even make it out of this time."

"Touchy, touchy," Kendrick said wagging his finger at me as if I were a child. "I can always notify a Snatcher, they're never hard to find if you look in all the right places."

"Don't you dare threaten me!"

"Hand over your time key."

"Come and get it."


	9. Carried Away

Kendrick tried to reach for my locket but I jumped back. Someone grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back away from me. Daniel moved in between us as I shoved my locket down my shirt. Kendrick looked far too pleased that Daniel had arrived. But Daniel didn't give Kendrick a chance to make another witty remark. He landed a good punch across the face.

"That one is for the foul," Daniel said stretching his hand. Kendrick staggered back rubbing his jaw. Daniel reached out to me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kendrick came forward to try and hit him. Daniel quickly turned his attention back on Kendrick.

"Daniel, no!""

He jumped back dodging Kendrick with ease and laid another perfect hit in the eye. I pulled Daniel back not wanting him to continue on. I moved forward putting as much space in between the two. Kendrick staggered once more to the ground clutching his face. I moved forward and quickly reaching for his time key on his wrist. He made a grab for my own wrist. On pure reflex, somehow, I ended up with his arm behind his back and my foot on his back.

I examined the watch on his wrist. It was definitely a time key and it was far out of my repair. The hands on the clock had stopped moving frozen in time. Who knows how long it would take for it to function properly? I unfastened it from his wrist and tossed it over to Daniel.

I moved my foot to yank Kendrick to his feet. I caught his other arm to prevent him from trying anything to escape. He half grunted, half laughed in my capture. I've had enough of him. I would not deal with him any longer. I let him go in the blink of an eye and snapped his neck with ease. Kendrick's body dropped to the grass, dead.

"I told you not to threaten me." I pulled out my locket and it soon began to hum. It burst open revealing the time warp inside. I pushed him over careful to not be pulled inside. His body flew in making a gurgle sound as if he were being placed in a garbage disposal. Once he was gone, the warp closed. I turned back to Daniel who looked at me uncertainly. But he snapped out if quickly enough and came forward.

"Did that guy hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Daniel, I'm fine."

He hesitated. "You figured out who he was. Was he a Snatcher?"

"Fortunately, no," I said. "He's just a greedy time traveler looking out for himself. He and I were friends at one point. He was even your friend. The important thing is he can't harm you or let a Snatcher know you're here." I paused diverting my eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I gestured to where Kendrick's body used to be on the field.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You did what you had to do, Luce. I get it. I know it's not an easy job protecting me."

"It's not right for you to see that. He was our friend."

"No, he wasn't." Daniel handed me the broken time key.

I looked up at him now taking the key. He looked serious but not intimidated like he was a just a moment ago. Daniel softened tucking aside a strand of hair behind my ear. It was as if he was finally realizing of what I had to do to protect him. I had killed Kendrick for our survival, it was the only way so his large mouth would not get us into further trouble.

"Shall we go? Your friends must be waiting," I said taking a step back releasing myself from him. I shoved my hands in my pockets trying to smile a bit.

Daniel nodded. We got in his car and headed down town toward Ryo's where I'm sure everyone had gathered to celebrate. When Daniel and I entered, the place erupted into applause and rooting. I smiled sheepishly at all those who showed up. Daniel drifted off toward his friends.

Before I joined him, I pulled out my phone to see if I had received a call. I didn't expect anyone would contact me but now a days I suspected I would hear from the other protectors soon enough. As if on cue, Hogan's picture showed up soon vibrating in my hand. I slipped back out of the restaurant to avoid all the noise. I picked up as the door closed behind me.

I could see him just like last time except he looked tired.

"Hogan, is everything alright?" I asked.

"For the most part, listen, how are things in your end?" he asked. He sounded a little concerned.

"I just killed Kendrick not that long ago but no Snatchers," I reported.

"Listen Lucinda, I suspect Snatchers will appear soon enough heading right for you," Hogan warned. "We're being hunted as we speak even Gabriela so keep your eyes peeled. I want you to meet up with us."

"Luce?" Daniel had slid out of the restaurant the commotion in the background dying away.

I nodded. "I'll speak with him tonight and be on our way soon."

"Very well," Hogan said with a nod before disappearing. I hung up and pocketed my phone into my back pocket and straightened.

"Everything okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, fine," I lied with a smile. "We'll talk about it later." We walked back inside escaping the chilly weather. Daniel grabbed me by the square of my elbow and yanked me to him so no one could hear. Goose bumps ran up and down my body.

"Sit with me," he muttered his breath tickling my ear. "The guys won't mind if you sit with us."

"What for?" I asked.

"You're making me look like an ass in front of my friends."

"Surely, you don't need my help for that," I said yanking away from his grip. "I'm not something to show off, Daniel." I strode over to a booth and he followed. I took a seat and he took a seat in front of me. I knew he was going to read too much into this; this is what I was afraid of.

"You know that's not what I meant," he protested.

"Then what did you mean?" I challenged.

"Fine," Daniel said coldly. "Forget it." He walked away leaving me to my own agony that I had pushed him away once more. I sighed heavily. Throughout the night, he didn't even give me a second glance. I didn't want to hurt him but if it kept him at a distance it would be worth it, no matter how much I hated hurting him.

"Looks like you and Danny boy are aren't on good terms again." I looked up to see Daniel's friend Ricky sitting across from me.

"I certainly know how to step on his toes," I agreed. "Why are you even sitting with me? I have the strong impression that you don't even like me." I rested my elbows on the table. It's true, ever since Ricky met me; he treated me like a nuisance.

"I don't," Ricky clarified. "But Danny likes you so I have to dislike you a tiny bit less." He indicated with his pointer and thumb making a small space in between them. I chewed my lip nervously. I knew he was trying to make me feel guilty and it was working. I hated doing this to him it just caused tension and difficulty.

I looked around searching for Daniel. I scanned every square inch of the place but he wasn't in any corner. I began to rise out of my seat to look for him thoroughly. He couldn't have gone far, I saw him just a few minutes ago. I shouldered my bag and hurried out the building.

As I stepped outside a giant gust of wind blew my hair into my face. I clutched my locket feeling for the impulse to direct me which way. It vibrated motioning he wasn't too far from here. I shoved my hair back and hurried over to the parking lot. Today it was jam packed with all the soccer players and supporting soccer fans. Every spot was taken.

I sighed in relief when I found Daniel laying on his car with a girl beside him as they talked. I felt a little relieved to know he hadn't wandered off to spite me. I walked over. I know he saw me approach but he didn't make a motion to acknowledge me.

"Can we talk?" I asked readjusting the strap on my bag.

"What for?" he shot back angrily. "You made things clear."

"Don't be so hard on me, Daniel," I said trying to reason with him. We've talked about this plenty of times, I don't know why he acted like this. I didn't know what to do when he was like this. He and the girl sat up. Daniel gestured for them to return back inside.

He tore back off to the restaurant with the girl. I watched him go leaning on his car shaking my head and crossed my arms. I wasn't going back in there if he was going to treat me like the enemy. I'm going to take my chances and leave him here for the night. It wasn't safe but I was so mad at this whole mess that maybe just for tonight it was for the best.

One fourth of my way home, I had received a handful of text messages from Daniel asking me where I was. I didn't respond. If he wanted to play the heart broke soul, I could play it too and even better. Daniel could be a jerk when he wanted to be but it was bad in this lifetime. Great trade off if you ask me.

Cars rushed back in forth as the sun began to set in the west. It got a little chillier but I could stand it, I've been through worse conditions. I wasn't worried about walking home alone Echo Valley was pretty quiet. And I'm sure if anyone dared to mess with me they'd think twice the second time around if they survived. A car honked loudly as I wrapped my arms around myself and kept moving forward.


	10. Tempers

When two strong personalities collide things can get pretty explosive. We're both stubborn and determined so naturally he and I got into big disagreements. When a hurricane meets a land what happens? Destruction, right? Well that's when happened when he found me walking home. I was more than half way when a car came to a near stop beside me. From the corner of my eye, I could see the silver car and the window roll down. I hurried on faster.

"What on earth is your problem!" Daniel demanded.

"I'm giving you space," I said. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not funny, Luce."

"I know, Daniel, I'm being serious," I told him.

"Get in the damn car, I'm taking you home," Daniel said. I didn't even look at him. We were about half way home. I'd be home in ten minutes if I walked fast enough.

"No!" I said defiantly.

"Get in this car now!"

"No, Daniel, get back to your friends."

I heard him hit the wheel purely out of frustration. His anger only made me want to retaliate. I knew how angry he was but I was angrier. I continued on. He said he didn't want to talk to me but comes after when I leave. I swear I could never figure him out. I stopped at an intersection.

"I swear Luce—"

"What?" I snapped looking left then right then left again before crossing. "What will you do? Treat me like the biggest bother in the world like you always do?"

I hopped off the curb. I was about half way across the crosswalk when Daniel swooped in nearly running me over if I didn't jump out of the way. Daniel was so fast that I barely even saw him come out of his car. Next thing I know, he has me by the elbow.

"Drop the act and let's go home," he growled.

"It's not an act! You're the one putting up an act," I shouted quickly slipping through his hand. "You know I can't and I told you why but you don't seem to get that. It's a lot harder for me than it is for you because I _have_ to hurt you all the time. I'm doing all I can to keep you safe! Have I not proven myself to you already?"

I dashed past him and his car to the other side of the road. I continued walking not looking back.

"Luce, come back," Daniel said defeated. "I'll take you home."

"No."

I kept walking as fast as I could to get away from him. I heard him hop into his car and appeared at my side again. He didn't argue for me to get in his car and I didn't argue for him to head back to the restaurant. He drove beside me with his window down. I caught him stealing glances at me to which he shook his head every time.

How many times did I have to go through this? Why was I meant to protect someone that only resulted in a fierce game of cat and mouse? Once, just once, why couldn't we get along? This why being a protector was meant for the same three individuals. Imagine if there were new protectors every life time. They would have given up.

We finally reached our street. He darted forward toward his drive way. Having no other choice, I dashed forward hoping to avoid any more conversation. He hopped out of the car when I was almost half way across the lawn.

"Luce!" he called out.

"Good night, Daniel." I didn't stop until I got to the back yard. I threw my things across the back patio at my door. Why did protecting him be so hard nowadays? We're good then we're bad, we go two steps forward then one step back. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't do it, I didn't know who assigned me this job and right now I wanted out. I stomped over gathered my things and shot into my room.

I changed into sweats and managed to organize my room a little. There was a knock at my door but I ignored it. Whoever was outside in the hallway was persistent. More knocking.

"What!" I said sounding harsher then I intended.

"Is everything okay?" came Aunt Steph coming inside my room.

"Everything's fine."

"Did you and Daniel fight?"

"No, Steph, everything is fine. Can I just be alone, please?" I asked trying not to lose my patience with her. I didn't want to snap on her, she didn't do anything wrong. Aunt Steph did not need to be on the receiving end of my anger.

"Did you already eat?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied. She gave a defeated nod and left my room. I lay in bed curled up in a warm blanket waiting for sleep to come but it never did. I saw my phone light up. I checked it to see it was Hogan, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. But I read the message anyway.

_Update_?

I sighed heavily. I had completely forgotten telling Daniel about leaving this place to find safety. Hogan was expecting an answer. I had no idea what to say to him. The only thing I could ask for was time, funny, huh? I responded.

_Didn't get a chance to mention._

He responded back almost immediately. _Two days._

I set back down my phone. They'd be in the meeting place in two days and I hadn't even got a move on. I'd have to tell him first thing in the morning by then I hoped to be capable of talking to him and he to me. Even if we were still at each other's throats, I'd have to get this out somehow. His safety was more important than our squabbles. I rolled over and shut my eyes.

I wasn't even in the mood to jog the next morning. I just stayed in my bed huddled beneath the sheets. I checked my phone to see it was nearly nine. That seemed to bring me back to life because I hopped out of bed. I needed to speak to Daniel even if I felt like strangling him.

There was a knock on my door before Steph popped in her head.

"Daniel's at the door for you, Luce," she told me.

"I'll be right out," I told her. She closed the door and I made sure to look somewhat decent. That was hard when I had a complete mess of hair in the morning and my sweats mismatched. I hurried over to the front door braiding my hair as I went. I shut the door in the foyer to prevent any cold air from entering the house despite my shivering.

Daniel was outside watching a pair of squirrels fly around in the trees. I opened the door and he turned to look at me. He looked a little embarrassed and offered me a smile. I sure as hell wasn't returning it.

"Hey," he tried.

"Morning," I said shortly.

"Did you sleep well?" he tried again.

"Partly. Listen, Daniel—"

"I was a jerk, okay?" he said. "I know, my bad."

"My bad doesn't quite cut it!"

"Then what else do you want me to say?" Daniel snapped angrily. "That I'm an ungrateful jerk?"

"Keep going," I encouraged. "It sounds a hell of lot better than 'my bad.' "

He turned to mutter under his breath. I crossed my arms leaning on the door hinge. He finally turned to face me once more. "You're really going to make me work for this apology, aren't you?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," I said straightening. "But we have more pressing matters than our feuds. Come in, I have to speak to you." I stepped out of the way and he stepped inside. I lead the way back to my room. Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam didn't ask questions when Daniel walked through the house back to my room. I shut the door behind me.

"I have been speaking to another protector and we have begun to think that it is no longer safe for you," I began gesturing for him to sit any place he found fit. But he remained standing. "If things progress as we predicted I won't be able to protect you on my own. We think it's safest to relocate you."

"Move?" Daniel asked. "I can't leave this place."

"I know the idea is hard to conceive but it's for the best," I insisted. "More Snatchers will appear in time and I can't fight them off all on my own. We're going to have to leave, Daniel."

"It's not that I don't want to," Daniel said. "It's that I can't."

"What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

Daniel finally took a seat on my desk chair. "I mean, I can't physically leave Echo Valley. I did once and everything started spinning and ripping. I could see things peeling like there where layers under them. I went to Montana to visit my aunt when I was a kid and I could see things. I couldn't even walk a straight line because the ground would change."

"Time reading," I muttered more to myself than him.

"Well, whatever that's called I can't leave. I never know what time I'm in if I leave this place."

"Can you time read now?" I asked curiously. It had been ages since Daniel could time read. It was rare when he could and completely extraordinary. That was the only ability that was ever apparent from him.

"No," he said shaking his head. "It only happens when I go to someplace I've never been to."

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully. "I see. I can help you solve that problem but that would require much training and time which we unfortunately don't have."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Leave it all to me," I said. I went to my bed and grabbed my phone to make another call. I went to my back door and slid the door open to indicate it was his time to leave.

"Okay," Daniel said getting up taking the hint. "I'll just get working on that apology then." He walked past me out of my room. I rolled my eyes trying not to let him get the best of me. I shut the door after him and marking the two on my speed dial. I didn't even wait for Hogan to speak.

"Change of plans, he can read time," I said. I looked through my closet for something to wear. I knew today was about to be a busy day for me.

"Very well, changing course," I heard him say. "We'll be there in about thirty six hours."

We both hung up.


	11. The Spot

I changed into jeans and an orange t-shirt. I left my hair in the messy braid seeing as I needed all the time of this day to accomplish everything I set myself up to do. I had to find a secure place in town secluded enough for five people. I was more than ready to move out of this place and be on my own. I may miss others company but I wouldn't miss having to report in to someone.

I had looked far and wide online making sure it was still in the boundaries where Daniel would still be able to reach me without him time reading. I had found the perfect place just out by the interstate. It was a foreclosed boarding house that the bank couldn't get rid of. It had a giant water tower on its property where they stored water from a well back in the day. It was nearly one hundred years and most likely would need repairs. Regardless, I knew that was the place I wanted.

I'd check it out shortly once I had the paper work in order and made a few calls. I offered to pay in cash so they were more than happy to send me the paper work in fax for me to sign and I would return after I made a copy. It was incredibly easy to purchase land. They never once asked for my age when I told them I was willing to pay in full. Having been reborn over and over again, I had managed to gather a vast amount of money. The private bank I was associated with was set up where the next version of myself would inherit all I have. They required identification was my locket. Believe me, it wasn't easy to make that motion happen but eventually it passed.

I shoved the paper work in a folder and into my bag. I hurried out my door and slid it shut.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to see Daniel in his back yard closing his trash can and coming over to the fence to talk to me. I readjusted the bag on my shoulder.

"Out," I replied. "I have a few errands to run. I'll be back soon. Stay here."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Where?" He followed me out to the front to Aunt Steph's car.

"I trail after you not the other way around," I reminded him. I opened the car door. Daniel quickly caught the door not permitting it to close.

"I still want to know. What if there's an emergency?" he demanded.

"That's never stopped you before," I shot back. He wasn't letting me close the door until I told him. "I bought a place, okay? You happy?"

"A house?" he asked thoroughly surprised letting go of the door. "Are you moving?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, silly, oh just come on!" I pointed over to his car. I shut my door and we headed over to his car. I got in the passenger seat and he in the driver. He pulled out of his driveway and we tore out of our street. "The other protector and who they protect are on their way over. I have to house them seeing as I can't keep them with me and you can't keep them with you."

"Wait, so the Past and the Future are coming?" Daniel asked giving me a quick glance. "Have I met them before?"

"Several times, you just don't remember then for your safety," I said. "Take a left here."

"That's where the old boarding house is."

"Exactly."

The boarding house was much bigger than I expected. You could house about over a dozen people. The house was shaped like a large L. There was a well at the entrance and a rusty water tower in the back. The grass needed some cutting but that wasn't important. I loved the gravel path leading up to the house giving it more age than necessary.

"This place is kind of amazing," I said moving forward in a hurry to get a closer look at it. It was odd for me how excited I was about this place. It gave me sense of security and unity. I had a feeling this place would do us more good than bad.

"Amazing?" Daniel asked falling behind. "You mean old and creepy, right?"

"You used to live in a boarding house in the late 1890's if I remember correctly," I told him. "It was you and your father then. I moved in when I turned sixteen. It was a pity to see it burn down two years later."

"Did we know each other then?" he asked me as we got to the door.

"Yes, well sort of, we shared the same tutor," I said pushing the door open. The living room looked more like a lounge area with various dusty pieces of furniture big enough for three families. The kitchen was on the second story looking out into the living room. It was big and spacious enough to have two long wooden tables lined up to fit all the attendants. Portraits hung of famous visitors and beautiful landscapes. The bedrooms diverted away from the center of the house. "We studied together, that's all. I'm going to go look around."

The rooms were relatively sized enough for a decent bed, a wardrobe and a dresser some even had the luxury of a small television. The bathrooms needed some cleaning but they weren't horrendous. I was anxious for the others to arrive. Once I had a good run of the place I headed back down stairs to Daniel who was looking out the window to the water tower.

"Ricky and I tagged that water tower our senior year of high school," Daniel told me. "It's tradition. I almost broke my leg climbing up the stupid thing. We got caught either way, I was in so much trouble when my parents came to pick me up from the police station." He chuckled at the memory.

I shifted in my feet. I remembered trailing after him that day because I was the one who called the cops. Once I had gotten the scare of almost seeing him fall, I called the cops. I was far younger to do anything then. I didn't ruin the memory for him, I didn't have the heart to. I didn't see the harm if I didn't let him know.

"Everything seems in order here we can go," I said. Daniel and I left. I didn't know how I would tell Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam I no longer needed to live with them. I'm sure Uncle Liam wouldn't care but Aunt Steph would definitely let the water works go.

I sat in his car on our way home quietly thinking of somehow I could ease into this conversation with them. I needed to be certain it would end up with me leaving tonight or tomorrow morning. The boarding house was pretty far and I was hesitant to leave him here defenseless. I didn't like the idea of being so far from Daniel. Despite all my internal fussing, I knew I had to leave.

"You're quiet," Daniel noted.

"I'm thinking," I said looking out the window as he drove the familiar route to our houses.

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"No."

He went through the drive through of a Burger King to get breakfast. I had a few pancakes with a big cup of hot chocolate. We arrived in his driveway and got out of the car. I was about to head to my room when Daniel gently grabbed my arm.

"Luce, wait," he said. He let me go right away once I turned to face him. He hesitated before speaking. "I'm an ungrateful, self-absorbed, rude, unfair, sorry ass, jerk. I shouldn't have caused a scene like that last night. You had every right to be angry, I was putting you in a tough spot." Daniel seemed honest enough. I hadn't really seen much sincerity from him until now. It made me shiver and heart melt at the same time. "You can stop me any time."

I smiled a little. I stepped forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "I hate that you always have to doubt yourself with me," I admitted. I crossed the lawn back to my room. I had figured I'd go out on a run since I had discarded the idea earlier on today. I changed into sweats and went off on my usual route.

My music blared as my thoughts reared back to coming up with a plan to leave the house. I didn't want to make a fuss or cause a scene. And I wouldn't insist Daniel to make a choice to join me, it was unfair to his family. I couldn't tare him away from them just yet.

Daniel would follow me to the ends of the Earth at this point. I didn't know what I did to make him fall for me so hard when I tried everything in my power to keep my distance from him. But it felt like we were like magnets, every time we repelled we would come closer again. It was a never ending game.

I stopped at the gas station and did a light walk around the perimeter to cool myself down a bit. The cool autumn day felt refreshing and jabbed at my lungs more painfully with air than usual. I waited a while until I felt comfortable enough to jog back home.

I had debated about training Daniel just in case so he would be able to defend himself while I was momentarily gone or at least until I arrived to his rescue. I wanted to prolong this as much as I could but I guess I couldn't take any chances. Luckily when I got home, Daniel was outside in his garage.

"Daniel," I said jogging over to him.

"What's up?" he asked turning to me wiping his hands on his jeans.

"How do you feel about learning a bit of self defense?" I asked.

"You're worried?"

I gave a nod. "It'd put my mind at ease."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," I said letting my hair out of its braid and slid the hair band onto my wrist. "Be at my door in ten minutes." I walked back to the house and quickly took a shower. As I showered and changed into clean clothes, I thought of all the tactics I could teach Daniel.


	12. Peak Human Condition

"So tell me again why I'm letting you train me?" Daniel asked as I slipped into comfortable shoes. I walked over to my desk to search for a sweatshirt in the pile of clothing. I found one, yanked it out of place successfully without causing an avalanche and pulled it over my head.

"Because I'm in peak human condition," I told him. I went to the mirror and quickly applied some hair spray. I turned to him look at him. Of course he would question me but I guess he was more concerned about hurting me or some other none sense.

"And what does that mean exactly?" he asked crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at me. I motioned for him to move toward the door; we were leaving. We walked out to the front yard.

"It means, ideally, I'm always physically fit," I finally said. That sounded about accurate. "My health is perfect otherwise I wouldn't be capable of protecting you. My strength and agility is just slightly above yours, I guess those are the perks of being a protector."

"So you're like a superhero?" he asked.

I chuckled a little. "No, I'm only human." I stopped in front of his lawn and he looked a little confused. "Come now, don't look so surprised this is just a practice. You'll decide if you want to continue on."

"I don't want to hurt you," Daniel said. "In public."

"Believe me you won't," I said taking a stance. "Now, grab my right arm."

"What?" Daniel asked hesitantly looking around.

"Just do it."

He made an attempt to grab my arm but before he could even conceive that I moved. I grabbed him by the wrist, spun into him holding out his arm and elbowed roughly in the chest as I let him go. He stumbled back surprised. But he came back forward interested right away.

"How'd you do that?" he asked excited. "That was cool!"

I smiled. I gestured for him to come closer. He did. "Once I get close enough grab my wrist." I made a reach for his arm and he grabbed my wrist. "Good, now spin into me and as you do stretch out my arm." He did slowly trying to not fall or step on me. He stretched out my arm. "Then you elbow into me as you let me go." He did so gently enough to throw me off balance then stepped away.

"It'll take some work but you'll get the hang of it," I told him. "Do you want to learn another move?"

He nodded.

"Okay, approach me from behind," I said gesturing for him to step behind me. He did eying me curiously. I felt him a few feet away from me. "Come closer and wrap your arm around me like you're trying to put me in a head lock."

Daniel came closer and I could feel a shiver of excitement rush up my spine. I felt him slip his arm around my neck and with a jolt yanked me toward him. My back was pressed to his chest quickly igniting a spark throughout my body. I hadn't felt this strange sensation in ages. I snapped out of it hoping the pause wasn't too noticeable.

"Normally one will try and restrain your arms but the trick is to catch his or her hands in time." I reached for his arm blindly until I got it. "Then you'll twist to be released or until you have the slightest window to escape." I gently twisted his wrist. "You escape as you continue to twist." I moved out of his arm. "I like to dislocate the shoulder with a good pop but other like to break the arm right here." I moved forward to touch the other side of his elbow.

"Sounds like you have to be quicker than the opponent," Daniel noted looking down at me.

"Essentially that is the idea," I said taking a step back. I felt the difference between his touch and without. I felt deflated like a balloon and just as empty. What was wrong with me? His touch was sending my mind in a spiral of anxiety! I needed to get out of here. "But we'll continue this some other time. I have things to do."

"I can go with you," he offered without missing a beat.

"No," I said quickly. "It's best if I prepare for their arrival alone." He looked a little disappointed but he nodded. "Just text me every hour as we agreed, I'll be back soon." I felt bad for rejecting him once more. He was trying so hard to be okay with it and it was tough on me too.

Before leaving once more, I headed to my room. I pulled out my brief case from under my bed and searched for a velvet pouch. I found it beneath the herb compartment. Inside was the key I was looking for. I pocketed it and shoved the case back to it's original hiding place. I shot back out the house.

"Are you leaving again?" Aunt Steph asked as I walked past her in the kitchen. "You've been in and out all day."

"I just have a few things to take care of," I said.

"Lately, we see you less and less of you," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything fine," I reassured her with a smile. "I'll be back soon." I left before she could protest. I hurried down the street looking around to make sure the street was abandoned. I pulled out my phone to make a quick call.

"Find me where the lonely reside," I said.

"Got it," I heard Hogan say.

My time was running out. I had to move fast. I clutched my locket nervously. I turned the corner looking around for no wondering eyes. My locket hummed and clicked before opening a time warp and I stepped through right away without stopping.

The time warp was dark and hollow except for my presence, I illuminated the place for reasons I know not. My light bounced off the darkness nearly cracking and threatening to burst under my radiance. It always happened when I entered this place like I was some kind of light. And I was in a way, or at least that's what I was told. It amazed me every time.

I floated along trying to find my footing until I landed on firm nothingness. The darkness shattered like glass revealing my destination on the other side like a giant movie screen. I stepped through and immediately stepped out into the grassy plains. It had felt as if I had jumped out of a spinning platform making me stumble forward. By the time I had regained my footing, the time warp behind me was disappearing.

It was dark now just after sunset. I pulled out my phone, it was nearly seven o'clock. I had skipped a few hours being in that time warp. Luckily for me that I was a protector and was able to navigate my way around one without wasting any more time. I know exactly where I landed, I was about an hour or two out of Echo Valley where I hid a few of my belongings. There was an old shack on this hill side that no one seemed to know about.

I spotted the shack and hurried forward. There was a lock on the door this time. I found that odd wondering who else had passed through here. What sent me off the top was I was afraid they had found my things hidden in there. I dropped my bag and tugged it hoping it was loose but it wasn't. I stomped my foot completely frustrated.

There was no window for me to sneak in. I tapped around the walls looking for a hollow spot. I couldn't find one of those either. I went back to the door reassessing with what I should do. I twisted my locket around my neck wondering what I should do. I should have brought more instruments to assist me just in case something like this happened.

My locket! I took it off. Why didn't I think of this before? I snapped it out into the air with a loud bang. I could feel the chain grow thicker and heavier into a six foot bo staff. I twirled it once with ease. I looped the staff in the lock and yanked it hard. It wouldn't budge. I pulled even harder hoping this would work. A second later I heard a squeak. The next moment I flung back the staff soaring over my head into the grass behind me transforming back into my locket.

I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my bag and the locket. I placed it around my neck. I pushed my way into the cramped little shack. It was filled with cardboard boxes but that wasn't what I was here for. There was a trapdoor in the middle of the shack that I had made when I found it.

I opened the door and pulled out a medium sized wooden trunk. I unlocked it with my key and it propped open. Many of the items were mine from prior lives and other trinkets yet to be heard of but were very much useful in the present. Papers were bound together and slightly yellow with time, old relics from Daniel's past and the others were stored in here and futuristic items as well from other versions of myself cleverly placed for me to find whenever I traveled. I found a small little bottle with white pills. I stuffed them in my bag and closed the trunk. I decided that as of tonight my trunk would no longer be safe here. It needed a new home straight away.

I got to my feet. I opened a new time warp just a few feet away from me. Lucky for me, everything was too heavy to be sucked in. I heaved the trunk off the ground and stepped through the time warp to head back home.

I stepped into the dark nothingness quickly losing my footing and drifting off from the path home. I fought my way back seeing the backyard of Aunt Steph's house beyond the darkness. I could make out the fence separating their lawn from Daniel's. I could see a light on, most likely it had to be Daniel still awake. I landed in front of the image and stepped into it.

I stumbled onto the patio trying not to fall with the trunk in my hands. I set it down and stretched my back. I wasn't as fit as I would like to make Daniel believe. I grabbed my phone to see it was nearly eleven. I dialed Daniel.

"Luce, where have you been?" he asked demanded. Daniel sounded angry and concerned all at once.

"Hey, do you mind coming out here for a moment?" I asked breathlessly.


	13. The Move

"You're going to do what?" Daniel asked after he had jumped the fence in his pajamas to meet me.

"I'm going to make the Steph and Liam forget I exist so I can go live in the boarding house. I can't run the risk of endangering their lives if a Snatcher rolls into town. Believe me, it's better this way. And besides I get to come and go as I please in my own home, I don't have to report in with anyone," I said.

"Is this really a good idea?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I have it all planned out. I need you to look after this while I go in there and erase their memories of me," I said. "And I need help moving out. Are you willing to help me?" He looked a little uneven with what I was telling him. I didn't want to drag him into this but I had to admit I couldn't do this alone. But he gave a nod. I reached into my bag for the pills and stuffed it in my pocket. I strode over to my door and disappeared inside.

I walked past my room down the hall to the living room. Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam were in the living room reading books comfortably. I walked past them trying to make it evident that I had been here for hours rather just arriving.

"I didn't hear you come home," Aunt Steph called as I entered the kitchen. I fumbled around trying to make it sound I was cooking something up. I grabbed an old pot and placed it under the faucet. As the faucet ran, I snatched a spoon a crushed the pills into dust.

"I took a slight nap," I called over the water. "I'm making cinnamon tea, would you like some?"

"Oh yes, that sounds good."

Uncle Liam grunted in agreement.

Perfect. I turned off the faucet and set the pot on the stove. I tossed in a few cinnamon sticks. I reached into the top cabinet over my head for mugs. As quietly as I could I poured in the powdered pills into each mug.

"It smells wonderful," Aunt Steph said from the living room. "Do you need any help, Luce?" I poured a plateful of cookies into a bowl.

"No, I'm fine," I replied. I was surprised how normal my voice sounded despite my heart going crazy inside my chest. I poured the tea into three white mugs. I mixed it well and brought it over to them on a tray. I set it in between then picking up my cup without the pill to keep up the ruse.

"Let me know if you want more," I told them taking a seat on the loveseat beside them. I watched them sip the tea occasionally blowing on the hot liquid. Sure enough I saw the effects of the pill working. Their movements became slower and their eyes turned blank. I slowly set down my cup rising from my seat. I stood in front of them waving my hand in their faces. They were gone.

I ran down the hall to let Daniel into my room. I pulled out my duffel bag and shoved all my closed inside. Luckily, I didn't have much to pack. I pulled out another backpack for the extra clothes that wouldn't fit in the duffel.

"Did you do it?" Daniel asked sliding the door closed behind him.

"Nearly. Get these and that," I pointed to the chest still sitting outside. "In your car."

I shot back down the hall. The pill was a sedative that worked similar to hypnosis but this was faster and far more effective. It was a gift to myself from the future. I crouched down in between them. "When you awake in the morning you will no longer remember that I live here. You never had a niece named Lucinda. You have been looking for a tenant for the last few years since your children left. Now, drift off into sleep." Steph's and Liam's eyes closed.

I stood straight backing away slowly. I raced back inside and grabbed any of my remains like my school books and laptop. I felt guilty for doing this to them but I couldn't stay here any longer. My duty was to protect Daniel and I couldn't do so efficiently being tied to them. I cleaned up as best as possible making it organized this room has ever been. It definitely looked like I never set a foot in here.

I walked back outside tossing my school books and homework in Daniel's garbage can. I hurried out to the front to see Daniel was already in his car. I jumped into the passenger seat with my laptop on my lap.

"We make a good team."

"Just drive."

He drove me all the way to the boarding house on the opposite side of town. I told him to stop at a drive through since I hadn't had time to eat yet. He pulled into a Wendy's drive through to order me something. We finally got to the boarding house and he helped me move in my things to the living room. Dust flew when I took a seat on the couch. I had my work cut out for me the next few days with making this place habitable.

I peered into my Wendy's bag my stomach urging me to dig in. "If you want I can stay the night," Daniel offered.

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but it may not be safe. A girl here by herself in a big lonely house? That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

I chuckled at his attempt. "I'll be fine."

"I just don't feel right leaving you here," Daniel finally admitted. He looked like he had his mind made up long before consulting me. And he certainly wasn't budging tonight. I couldn't exactly force him to leave and I knew that would just end up in another fight. "I'll just stay this night, I'll tell my parents some lame excuse."

"Alright," I said slowly. "You can stay this once. Take any room. I want to stay up as look out just to make sure everything is okay around here."

He grinned a little that I had given in to his request. While he went off down the hall, I finished eating. After I set up a few motion sensors out in the perimeter and activated them to my tablet. Then I scouted out the house better to check for any secret passage ways or trap doors. This place was certainly old enough for some. I found nothing except a small spiral staircase in one end of the living room that led to a small compact library.

Once I settled back in the living room, I sat in front of the trunk on the dusty wooden floor to have a proper look inside. Everything inside held memories for me, good and bad.

"So, what's in the chest?" Daniel had come into the living room. He came over and sat on the couch.

"Things that belong to me," I told him.

"Seriously?"

"Things from my past, things from my future," I said.

"You don't have anything from the present?" he asked me curious.

"Everything at one point is part of my present, I trust you know that, Daniel," I replied looking up at him then down at the clutter on my lap. I rummaged around looking for something as he yawned. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really," he sighed rubbing his neck. "I had lots of things on my mind."

I gave a nod in understanding. My heart lifted when I found what I was looking for. "I want to give you something." I patted a spot beside me for him to sit in. Daniel came over. I handed him the photograph in my hands.

The portrait was yellowish in color from surviving nearly two hundred fifty plus years. I had treasured it greatly because I remembered the great affection we had for each other. I had managed to keep Daniel alive for a long time.

"When was this?" Daniel asked after a moment of scanning the picture.

"Uh, It was 1704 in Portugal I believe," I recalled. "Your father bought me as a slave when I was very small. He never could comprehend what you saw in me. But you and your mother always treated me with kindness. When you left home, you took me with you. I was your closest friend."

I leaned in to get a glimpse. Daniel and I were sitting out in the grass. He had his arms behind him on the grass with legs stretched out and I sat beside him in my gown my ankles crossed and my hands on my lap. Daniel was leaning just I was now.

"We look happy," Daniel said looking up at me for confirmation.

"We were. Once we got away from your father. He was a very cruel man even to you. You suffered very much at his side. It broke my heart," I told him.

"What was I saying?"

I hesitated. "Well, you told me you liked having me at your side."

"It's true," he told me. "I do like having you by my side."

I looked away sighing avoiding eye contact. My stomach did summer salts at his words. I didn't want to think about my feelings for him. It would only get his hopes up and I don't want to keep hurting him. The more I hurt him the more horrible I felt.


	14. The Past

"So, um, should I fix you some breakfast? I can go down to the grocery store if you like and—"

"No," Daniel said grabbing my arm.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something." I managed to slip my wrist out of his hand. I shot up to my feet. But Daniel wasn't going to let this one go. He got to his feet quickly and caught my arm again. "Don't make me go down this road, Daniel, please," I pleaded. He squeezed my arm a little trying to be patient with me.

"But I do," he said desperately letting my arm go. "I hate that one day we're okay and the next at each other's throats fighting. No fights, no shouting, just honesty I deserve at least that much."

"Daniel—" I protested. "I can't."

"Only because you don't want to."

I could feel hot tears beginning to form. I wanted to scream at him to tell him how wrong he was. There wasn't anything in this world that I wanted more, that I was sick of myself for hurting him every time I had to reject him. I didn't know what else to say to get it through that hard head of his.

He moved closer slipping his hands under my chin to make me look up at him. Daniel didn't look mad or sad with what he was imploring. He looked determined to get something out of me today, I'm not sure what but I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. He looked down at my lips and leaned in.

"Don't push me away."

"Daniel," I protested lamely.

"Don't."

But then I heard it. It was a slight rumble. I was concentrating hard wondering what it was. And it was getting closer so it wasn't coming from the house. I didn't like the sound of this. Before Daniel could land his lips on mine I pushed him back slightly to figure out the source.

"You hear that?" I asked. Daniel was silent for a while trying to tune in to what I was listening to. I couldn't help but tense up a little

"It's nothing."

"No, really listen."

We both listened.

"It sounds like a car," Daniel said slowly his eyes wandering off me. He straightened a little to look out the window past my head.

Yes, it did sound like a car. "That can't be," I muttered more to myself than to him. I hurried over to the front of the house with Daniel right on my heels. And there it was a vehicle on it's way to the boarding house on the long gravel trail.

I wrenched open the door clutching my locket around my neck nervously. "Stay here," I told Daniel at the door step.

A big navy blue truck was making it's way up to the house. I definitely didn't recognize it so I was suspicious. If it were a Snatcher, I'd yell out to Daniel to run and hide. But the once the truck came closer to the house, I could make out who was driving and who was holding shot gun. I jumped into the air enthusiastically and waved at them.

The loud truck was tall and made for a mountain and other rugged terrain. It came to a stop behind Daniel's car and two men stepped out. I ran over happily laughing and ran into Hogan's arms. He pulled me off my feet for a few seconds before setting me down again.

"I'm so glad you found it. It's great to see you!" I said. "And you're early." I looked over to the other had gotten out of his car. He had coppery light brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and lean like any other guy his age. He was a complete stranger to me but yet he was extremely familiar. I have never met him before in this life but I _knew_ him. I began to recognize him somehow. The light in his eyes, I had seen that before in someone I once knew.

"It's you," I said excitedly moving forward trying to find the right words. "Goodness, it's you!"

"Uh huh," he said with a grin happy that I recognized him. We hugged tight.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Look at you! I haven't seen you in decades," I gushed as he let me go. I got a better look at him. "What do you go by now?" I took a step back trying to keep my excitement to a minimum.

"Charlie," he told me. "I go by Charlie. I take it you're not Lucia anymore?"

"No," I said shaking my head to a smile glad that he remembered my former alliance. "It's Luce." Daniel came forward timidly with his arms crossed looking at me for an explanation. I hurried over grabbing his arm and pulled him over. This moment was always the most exciting in every life time they gathered. Seeing them meet for the first time was always interesting. Daniel let me guide him to them uncrossing his arms.

"Daniel, this is Hogan," I introduced. "He's another protector." He and Hogan exchanged nervous smiles and shook hands. Charlie came forward interested in meeting Daniel. "Hogan protects the Past."

Charlie and Daniel looked at each other as if trying to recognize who the other was. I watched cautiously between the two to see if anything happened. Nothing. If there was a spark of recognition, I didn't see it. They finally shook hands. Daniel and Charlie let go just as quickly glaring at each other. Something must have happened.

"Oh," Charlie exclaimed a wave of recognition passed through his face. "You're the Present."

"I-I feel like I've met you before," Daniel muttered still cautious.

"You have," I said with a smile a little pleased. "Many times."

"Is Gabriela here yet?" Hogan asked his attention back to me.

"No," I replied shaking my head walking over to him. "We haven't spoken at all. I assumed you would have."

"I did about a day ago and she said she'd be here around this time," Hogan said shuffling his feet anxiously. He looked around as if expecting her to show up by the horizon. "That's why I was in such a hurry to get here. I should go find her." He turned back to his truck.

"Hogan, stop, she's probably on her way now," I reasoned with him moving in front of him. "Give it time. I'm sure she's on her way now. If she's not here by the following morning, I promise I'll go find her, okay?" Charlie nodded in agreement behind us.

He glared at me debating if he should listen to me or not. I knew he could be a hot head at times but like he me Hogan placed Charlie's safety above all. If I were in his place I wouldn't risk it. "Fine," Hogan finally said.

"Good now come inside, you must be tired from your travels." I gestured for them to follow me inside. Charlie and Hogan entered as Daniel and I followed. I pointed out places around the house like bathrooms and rooms and the kitchen if they needed anything. I was hoping Hogan would be tired enough to sleep and take his mind off finding Gabriela but that didn't happen. He paced back and forth nervously casually glancing out the door or the windows. I was just nervous seeing him. Charlie and I took a seat on the armchairs nearby.

"So, you and Charlie met before?" Daniel asked me standing behind my chair.

"Of course," I said. "Obviously not in this life but I am his protector from time to time."

"We were even siblings once," Charlie cut in. I saw Hogan sprint up the stairs. "Which is extremely rare."

"You can remember the past?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Yep."

"He can remember all his past lives, the perks of being the past," I finished for him. "Like your time reading."

"Is there anything to eat at this place?" Hogan questioned irritably coming back down the stairs.

I had completely forgotten that this place was bone dry. There was bound to be nothing to eat in the kitchen.

"We haven't really filled the fridge yet," Daniel told him.

"We can do that later," I said standing. "Let's go out for breakfast shall we?" They agreed to my proposal and followed me out the door.

"I should probably head home and change," Daniel said as I closed the front door. "I'm sure my mom's noticed that I'm not in my room."

"I'll go with you," I said. I turned to Charlie and Hogan. "You guys pick a place in town and we'll search for you, agreed?" We parted ways as I got in Daniel's car. Daniel made his way home as I sat quietly beside him.

"I thought you only protected me?" he finally said.

I shook my head. "Most of the time I do but sometimes I protect the Past from time to time. The future is an anomaly for me to protect him," I explained. "When Charlie was my brother it was easier to keep an eye on him. We became inseparable and incredibly close that's why I recognize him so easily. He still feels like my brother."

"I'm glad you have someone," Daniel said sincerely. "Because this isn't exactly something easy to go through on your own."

I grabbed his arm sympathetically. I knew Daniel's loneliness far better than he believed. It was something he felt every time Daniel met Charlie. Since Charlie could remember all his past lives, Daniel felt secluded and left out of the loop. He related best to the future who couldn't remember his past lives either.

"You can always talk to me," I promised. "We've had this conversation plenty of times. You're never truly alone."

"Thanks, Luce." He turned his arm and slid his hand skillfully into mine giving it a quick squeeze.

We got to his house and I followed him into his house quietly. I had never been inside his house well being invited. I did once when I moved in to get a feel for his home to draw blue prints just in case. He didn't know that and I didn't see it fit to tell him. I waited for him in the living room as he went to change.

"Oh, hello," came a voice. It was Daniel's current mother. He resembled her greatly with the same color of hair and eyes even their smile. She was folding an old shirt in her hands. "I didn't hear you come in. It's Luce, right? You're Danny's friend."

"Yes ma'am," I said. I half rising wondering if I should stand or remain seated until Daniel returned. I couldn't help but feel shy all of a sudden.

Daniel came back down the hall fully dressed in a fresh pair of clothes. "Ready?" he asked. He walked over to the door pulling on a sweater over his head. I rose fully and scampered over. He opened the door wide letting me go first.

"Danny, you just got home," his mom said her mouth dropping as her son grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back soon."

"Danny!"

Daniel pulled me out by my arm back to his car his mother still shouting for him to return and how much trouble he was if he left now with me at this moment. I hopped in just as Daniel tore out of his drive way. He stepped on the gas speeding out of the street.

"Your mom is going to kill you," I said looking in the rear view mirror until his house was out of sight.

"She'll get over it," he reassured me. Daniel drove around town looking for Hogan's truck. It took us about ten minutes to find them. Daniel had spotted his truck at the local diner on Main Street. I hopped out of the car to see Charlie and Hogan arguing inside. That wasn't a good sign.

"Hogan looks mad," Daniel noted as we neared the door.

"He's worried about Gabriela," I muttered. I knew how he was feeling because I was worried too.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's going on here?" I demanded as I slid into the booth. Daniel slipped in beside me as a waitress came by to hand us menus. I set mine aside not quite ready to look at it yet.

"Hogan wants to go look for Gabbe," Charlie answered.

I glared at Hogan. "No," I snapped angrily swatting at his arm.

"I have to find her!"

"I know you're worried but you can't leave in this condition. You're exhausted from your travels. You have to recover your strength and rest. If she's not here by tonight I'll go out and search for her tomorrow morning." I grabbed his arm sympathetically. I knew he was beside himself with worry but he wasn't thinking clearly.

"She's not answering to protocol," Hogan insisted impatiently. "I need to know if she's okay. It's driving me insane." He slammed his fist on the table for emphasis making the condiments at my end of the table jump.

"Who's Gabbe?" Daniel asked nudging me slightly.

"My girlfriend," Hogan replied.

"The Future's protector," Charlie corrected. "She was supposed to meet us at the boarding house by now." The waitress came by to take our order. Daniel asked her to return in a few more minutes so she walked off in a huff seeing as we had asked her twice for more time.

"Listen, Hogan, I'm worried too," I muttered so only the four of were listening. "You stay and I'll leave on the crack of dawn to search for her. I'm the one with the compass, I'll find her. I won't come back until I do. Okay?" I felt Daniel beside give me a slight nudge disagreeing with what I was saying. But I stood firm looking at him dead in the eye until he agreed to my terms. I let go of his arm.

We finally flipped through our menus before the waitress came by to take our orders. We ate breakfast together as Hogan and Charlie told us about their misadventures on their way here. They had run into Snatchers on their way from Boston. They had traveled at first by car then by rail then by car due to the major destruction that followed them. I was just glad they made to Echo Valley in one piece, the past was just as important as the present.

After we headed back to the boarding house so Charlie and Hogan could sleep. I made sure to stay awake and keep watch even though I was dead tired. It was a lot easier to stay awake during the day because that way I could keep myself busy. Plus I had Daniel's company to keep me awake as I moved my things into my room upstairs near the kitchen. I was finishing up the hanging of my clothes into my new closet.

"Is this safe? You leaving, I mean," Daniel finally said. I glanced at him over my shoulder wondering what he was trying to get at.

"It's probably not," I said truthfully. "But it must be done. Gabriela protects the future; I must find them and bring them to safety. They could be in terrible danger." I stood on tip toe pulling on the string to turn off the light.

"Then why do you have to go?"

"Hogan is exhausted. Haven't you been listening? He's been chased by Snatchers all the way here. Hogan needs his rest as a protector. It's the least I can do in all this, she's my friend. I'm not going to leave her out there, where ever she may be."

"But she's his girlfriend."

"What is with you?" I asked turning to look at him fully flipping my hair over my shoulder. I looked at him in disbelief. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed watching me. "I'm going to search for them, Daniel. This is not up for discussion. I'm the protector not the other way around."

"So?" Daniel demanded loudly straightening. "You protect me and I can't have a say if you leave or not? I think I want you here not out there."

"Do you hear yourself? What _you_ want? What about what needs to be done?" I asked skeptically. "How can you be so selfish and not think about the others?" I walked over to my duffel bag packing away a few more things into the dresser.

He followed outraged. "Me, selfish!"

"Yes you!"

"Please, Luce just stay."

"I can't, I won't."

"How can you do that!" Daniel growled in frustration. "How can you act like there's nothing there! What was that a few hours ago down stairs when you gave me that photograph? You can't tell me you didn't feel anything because I sure as hell did. How do you stand there insisting that there's something more important than you and me? I'm at your feet willing to give anything up so you'll just talk to me and you won't even do that." Daniel was angry now, more than I'd ever seen him before.

I was angry too. I was angry that he was giving me an ultimatum. I hated him for making me choose between him and my duties. Even if I did choose him, I would still go out there and look for Gabriela. She wasn't just another protector she was my friend. I never imagined he would put me in this position, it broke my heart.

"Don't go there, don't _even_ go there."

"Why not!"

"Because it's not fair and you know it!" I went on trying to keep my voice from rising.

"The only selfish thing about me is you!"

"Then stop it."

"Sometimes I think I love you more than you love me."

I slapped him. My hand made direct contact with his cheek. I snatched my hand just as quickly afraid with what I had done. I didn't mean to slap him but I guess he said the L word and my mind just started spinning.

That did it. Daniel shouldered past me without looking back. He darted out of my room and down the stairs. My eyes burned with distraught tears as I heard him slam the front door on his way out. I kicked my bed angrily before I throwing myself onto the mattress trying desperately not to break down.

Daniel was such an idiot.

"You love him don't you?" came a voice.

I looked up to see Charlie was popping his head into my room. Once he saw that my room was clear, Charlie stepped inside. He walked over and sat on my bed. "Was it always this complicated?" I groaned pressing my palms to my eyes until I saw stars exploding in my vision.

"As long as I can remember," Charlie said crossing his legs. "You two were always at each other's throats especially in 1623. Remember then?"

I sighed heavily. Of course I remembered that time period. It was one of the worst times and the best times. It was when ships sailed back and forth from the New World and back to Europe. I was a Native American woman keeping colonists alive in order to search for Daniel. I was frantic to find him because I did not know if he was dead or alive. It was the longest I had gotten without finding him right away.

When we finally ended up meeting, he was a grown man sailing over from Britain. He was a bit of an arrogant sailor refusing help and believing he knew best. We crashed heads a lot until he was on the brink of death one winter. Luckily he survived and married a woman worthy of him. Even in that lifetime I felt like he only married her to spite me because his happiness with that woman didn't last long.

"Even then it was easier," I said.

Hogan soon woke up and went after Daniel to keep an eye on him after I refused to go after him. But I think he also went in order to talk to him about our current situation. To distract myself for a while, I took Charlie downtown to go grocery shopping with me. Hogan dropped us off and promised to be back in about an hour to take us back home.

"Just admit it, you love Daniel," Charlie said as we walked through the aisle. I tossed in a loaf of bread and a bag of bagels.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I sighed. We turned the aisle and threw in a box of cereal, oatmeal and snack bars.

"But you love him. Why are you pushing him away?" Charlie persisted earnestly tossing in a few boxes himself. Charlie was always adamant in bringing Daniel and I together even in times when we weren't in love. He said it was a 'love no one can see but him' whatever that meant. I could never imagine what he saw between Daniel and I.

"Just say it."

"No."

"Both of you are so stubborn, you know that?"

"Oh, believe me we've had far worse fights than this one. You've seen nothing yet," I teased with a smile moving on. We continued through the aisles tossing more things into the cart. Charlie paused trying to stir up something witty to say about me and Daniel.

"Just wait," Charlie warned me as I pushed the cart out of the store full of grocery bags. "He's going to win you over sooner or later." He draped his arm over my shoulders. "I've seen it plenty of times, you two are something else."

"Doubtful," I replied spotting Hogan's truck pull up.

Later on that night, I packed my school bag with few things inside: a flashlight, a thin warm blanket, matches, a cold water bottle, a plastic baggie with special vitamins courtesy of my trunk, and a wallet full of money inside. I shoved an extra pair of clothes inside.

I picked up my tablet wondering if I should take this too. I chewed the inside of my cheek deeply debating. It would be no use to me if I was out of range. I set it down on my bed. No.

I tied on my sneakers slowly still thinking about earlier today. Daniel would not be pleased that I was doing this but it needed to be done. And I didn't want to argue about this any longer. Things needed to happen. I threw on a sweater over my head. There was a knock on the door as I pulled out my hair from the inside. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked alright for travel.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Charlie stepped inside. "Oh good, keep that." I nodded over to the tablet on my bed. "Give it to Hogan later on. It'll help him keep tabs on Daniel while I'm gone."

"You're not going to wait until tomorrow to leave?" Charlie questioned.

"No, the sooner we find Gabriela the better," I said.

"Is this about your fight with Daniel?"

"Of course."

"He's not going to be happy."

"At this point neither am I."

I knew Charlie had a point. But right now, I didn't want Daniel to come running after me when he had cooled down. I wasn't ready to face him quite yet. It only made me feel worse like I was his human punching bag when he came to apologize. I knew we'd rekindle our relationship and the vicious cycle would start all over again.

"We'll talk when I return," I said. I began to twist my hair into a loose braid over my shoulder.

"Then what should I tell him when he comes by?" he asked.

"That I will be back soon."


	16. The Diner in the MIddle of Nowhere

I walked out into the night the moon high over my head. My locket was open in front of me the compass spinning and shimmering directing me to next destination. I hurried along until I reached the old water tower so I would not be overseen by any pondering eyes. I must have walked a few acres behind the house because the boarding house had appeared to have shrunken in size.

I willed my locket to open a time warp. There was no way I could go on foot, it'd be much more sensible to go through a time warp and return on foot. I only hoped I wasn't too late. I heard the familiar tare and the hollowness of the time warp. It was a few feet in front of me.

I stepped through quickly before the time warp stitched itself back together. I soared into the nothingness moving fluidly. I soared higher and higher as if I had suddenly grown wings. I looked deep into the darkness searching for the correct time and place I was looking for. It took great skill to see past the encoded darkness but for me it was nearly second nature. I could see the images they were hiding.

The darkness was only to mask and confuse travelers and Snatchers from finding the Past, Present or Future. Even forces beyond our control were doing their best to protect Charlie and Daniel. The whole stream of time was much larger this was just a small faction. Time warps surrounded a specific time that's why I used it to travel from one place to another with only a few hours of loss or otherwise the time it would've taken me to travel.

Time warps are extremely difficult to get out of and navigate through. A time key is required for entry and for exit. If someone happened to not have one he or she are most likely to be doomed floating in a time warp until someone else opened the time warp at precisely the right moment.

My compass was going wild the needle going clockwise then counterclockwise. It was no use to me here but that didn't matter. I found what I was looking for anyway. I made a grab for a dark patch and the image behind it flashed enlarging itself. I quickly stepped through looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't followed. I stumbled onto the dark road in the middle of nowhere.

It was so cold I could see my breath. I pulled the sleeves over my palms and checked my locket. It was nearly four in the morning. My heart jumped a little worried at how much time had passed. I rechecked my compass. Luckily, the needle twitched north meaning I was close. I had landed in the right area. I continued on foot.

Cars rolled past nearly knocking me aside with their large gusts of wind. Drivers have become so careless now a days it was surprising how many times I nearly got myself killed. I checked my phone to see I had gotten a few calls from Charlie and Daniel. My stomach turned when I saw one of Charlie's text messages.

_Daniel is pissed. _

I wasn't in any mood to deal with Daniel especially not when I was hundreds of miles from home. I pocketed my phone and trudged along. I lifted my hood over my head to shield me as much as it possible could. Further along I spotted a light floating in the darkness. I only hoped it was a gas station or a rest stop anything that would keep me warm. I measured it to be about an hour away in walking distance through a series of calculations.

Nobody stopped or slowed down thankfully. I looked around wondering where I was. Perhaps hitch hikers were common in this area. I pulled out my phone to quickly locate myself on the GPS. No signal. I looked around to indicate something to me where I was. I could see water down to my right. I could smell the salty ocean breeze as blew in my face. I started to worry as to where I landed; I hoped it wasn't too far from Echo Valley but something told me I was.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked it to see Daniel's name. I didn't want to answer but I knew he was as persistent as I was. I sent him straight to voicemail hopefully he'd take the hint. Twenty minutes later I was much closer to the light. It was a neon sign at a lonely diner on the side of the road. Many truckers were stationed there blocking half the building from sight.

I hurried over happily. I stopped looking left then right then left again. Once it was clear that it was free to cross, I made a dash across the street to the diner. My skin tingled when I felt the warmth and the familiar scent of coffee.

I made my way to the front looking around. It was busy at this time as the truckers were getting to continue on with their routes. I found a booth and took a seat. A middle aged woman came by offering me coffee and the menu.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Hot chocolate please." She nodded writing it down on her note pad and walking away.

The front read I was in Thorne Bay, Alaska! That explained the salt water smell and the abrupt change in temperature. Where was Gabriela coming from? The woman came back with my hot chocolate and asked if I was ready to order. I just ordered a plate of pancakes.

I took a sip letting the warm liquid heat me up. My phone rang out. It was Daniel again. I sent him a text message.

_Quit calling me. We'll talk when I return. _

He sent back a message right away. _Where are you?_

"Uh, excuse me, do you have take out?" I looked up. That voice was terribly familiar, I knew exactly who it belonged to. I looked around trying to find the face with that voice. I shifted anxiously searching one face at a time.

Then I saw him. He was up front near the cashier. I could only see the back of his head. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket looking around the place nervously. The woman came back to drop off my pancakes and strode off. It had to be him. My heart started going crazy I couldn't get him to leave right away.

They must have answered yes because he ordered and took a seat on one of the stools. He surveyed the place carefully. I ate my pancakes quickly as I examined him thoroughly. He was tall, muscular and tan as if he had been out in the sun all day. He had raven black short hair and eyes that permitted me to see his soul.

That was him, it was bound to be. I'd recognize him anywhere not only by his voice but because I was able to recognize his soul just like Charlie's and Daniel's. I don't know why I was able to automatically or hardwired to recognize them but I was. I thought it was strange that Gabriela wasn't with him. She always stuck to the rules and never left his side.

His food was brought up and I finished mine. I pulled out a ten dollar bill from my pocket. I would be ready to follow him out of here. He paid and darted out the door. A left the money on the table and followed.

I trotted after him. By now the truckers had cleared and I followed him across the empty parking lot. I kept as much distance as I could. He went to the passenger's seat to set the food down. I jumped back alarmed he might see me and pretended I was tying my shoes. He went around to the driver's seat. He stopped his hands on his car.

"Are you following me?" he asked not looking over to me.

"Uh, no," I lied standing up straight. "I was just on my way out." I slightly gestured to the restaurant behind us.

"You've been watching me," he scowled coming forward. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." I said holding up my hands that I meant no harm.

"Are you a Snatcher?" he asked. "Did you know I was going to be here?"

"Snatcher?" I asked shocked. At least I was right, he was the Future. His eyes were intense and prying for information. He slammed me onto his car making me yelp out. He had me by the lower neck and my wrists pressed to my chest. I was amazed, I knew that move. Gabriela must have trained him already.

"Liar!" he hissed. "Tell me who you are."

I wiggled from my restraint but he held me down. I glared up at him. I pretended to not be able to talk from his arm on my neck. This gave me a chance to slip away with a quick shove and a hard punch across his face. He grabbed his jaw before coming at me.

"No, wait!" I shouted. He aimed left then right and sent a punch right at my stomach. Third one was the charm I guess. I felt the wind knocked out of me but I managed to compose myself. I grabbed his arm and twisted it and shoved him toward the car.

"Stop!" I shouted. He shoved me back with his elbow. He came at me viciously trying to strike me down but I dodged him. "I'm a protector! I'm friends with Gabriela."

It caught him off guard for a moment and I relaxed a little but he wasn't through surprising me yet. He managed to whip out a blade and slice right through my hair tie my hair tumbling free. Distracted, he came at me pinning me back to the car again. I caught my breath.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" he asked.

"My time key, it's around my neck. It marks me as a protector." His eyes narrowed trying to decipher if I was telling the truth or not. He loosened up a bit but not completely. His cold hand reached beneath my sweater pulling out my locket. It popped open revealing my two in one clock and compass.

"I don't believe you."

How would I prove to him that I am who I say I am? All I had was my locket but anyone could be a carrier of a time key. It was like Charlie who could remember me, I had to make him know I was a friend to him not the enemy.

"I know Gabriela, she's my friend," I pleaded with him. "We've been protecting the Past, Present and Future since the beginning of time. I've protected you dozens of times in the past. We ran into each other once in Paris. You were her horse care taker and drove her carriage. You were even the one that picked me up when I arrived into the country. I was coming from Germany, my name was Luz then."

I don't know what did it but he let me go completely now storing the blade. He helped me stand straight and I felt a little relieved. I waited for him to do something rash but he never did. Instead, he headed back to his car door. He stopped by his door.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

Anxiously, I hurried over to the other door and jumped inside setting the breakfast in the back seat. His car hummed to life and we got onto the main road then shooting up north.


	17. The Route Out of Nowhere

"Why aren't you with Gabriela?" I asked as I pulled the seat belt over myself. "I'm Luce, by the way."

"Wesley," he told me. He offered me his hand and I took it in a quick shake. "She got hurt about a day ago, it kind of slowed us down from all the Snatchers that have been on our damn tail since I left home."

Hogan had a reason to worry about Gabriela. I wondered how badly injured she was. I didn't want to assume the worst but my mind automatically went there. I didn't bother to ask Wesley just yet I didn't want to be crossing any borders. We already started off on a rocky start so I didn't push anything further.

Wesley continued on a few miles until another building was on the side of the road. It was a low two story building with a faint purple neon sign and graffiti plastered all over the walls. He slowed and pulled up parking toward the back. He got out of the car taking the bag of food with him. Wesley steered me to the back of the building.

"Can't go through the front," he explained. "Cameras."

I was impressed. He was tactful and resourceful much to my pleasure. Gabriela trained him well, in retrospect it made me kind of regret not teaching Daniel anything sooner. That would have to change once I returned to Echo Valley. Wesley jumped up the rusty metal stairs. He reached down to pull me up but I got up all on my own.

We got to the second floor and entered the building through an emergency exit. The hall way was dimly lit with a yellowish tinge. It was completely silent, the only sound was the moans of the floor boards beneath our weight. We reached room nine and he knocked twice. He waited a moment before he opened the door. Wesley stepped aside to let me in and to shut the door on his way.

"Gabbe, I'm back," he called out. "I brought food and uh, a guest."

"Who?" I heard Gabriela call incredulously from the bathroom.

"Luce."

"Luce." She sounded thoroughly confused. "Who in the bloody hell is Luce?" The door opened and Gabriela limped out in sweats. Her eyes widened when she saw me out of shock then out of joy. I grinned and hurried over to hug her.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she complained and I immediately let her go. I got a good look at her seeing that she had bruises and a few nasty cuts even some bad burns but she was fine. She even had a nasty cut on her cheek in the process of healing. I helped her back to the bed. "Lucinda, what are you doing here?"

"For you and Wesley, of course," I said. "We were waiting for you but you never came. Hogan got worried so I came in search for the both of you. What happened?" It was great to finally see her this lifetime, I had missed her so much. I confided in her with all my troubles every chance I could. She was the only confidant I ever had.

"There was a group of Snatchers down by the U.S Canada border. They pushed us back up to the Alaskan islands. It was bad I had to let Wesley run off on his own before I caught up. It was nearly impossible to shake them off," Gabriela said as Wesley came by to give her the breakfast he had picked up.

"I have to take you back to the others," I said. "We'll be safer there."

She nodded in understanding. "I'm ready when you are."

"You're in no condition to move, Gabbe," Wesley cut in. He didn't look entirely convinced of our decision. "That doesn't sound safe to me."

"None sense," Gabriela said waving him off. "With Lucinda here, we have to continue to move. Oh, Wesley, show her my time key." Wesley grabbed something from the night stand and tossed it to her. Gabriela showed me her silver little watch. The hand was stuck bouncing back and forth 5:33 and 5:34.

"It's broken," I noted.

"Yes, during a fight one got hold of me and fried the circuits," she explained. I touched it lightly carefully taking it in my palm. I pulled out my locket from beneath my shirt. I neared it toward the watch and the hands went crazy. They spun in a blur and it stopped at the correct time. I handed it back to her. "We should get going, Hogan must be pitching a fit that I haven't checked in. I've never seen him so uptight. You should call him."

As Gabriela got herself ready, Wesley and I packed up and brought their things out to his car. He opened the trunk and I set down her bags. He set his inside too before shutting it.

"Sorry about earlier," Wesley apologized. "I thought you were a Snatcher."

"Don't apologize," I said dismissively. "Gabriela trained you well not to trust me. I'm pleased you reacted the way you did." We headed back to the motel.

"So who do you protect?" he asked me shoving his hands on his pockets. I pulled up my hood as it began to drizzle lightly. "The past or the present?"

"The present."

"Cool, cool." Wesley gave a nod. "I saw you before we met at the diner."

I tilted my head in interest. "What do you mean?"

"I had a vision and I saw you in it. It was a while ago but I didn't tell Gabbe because I usually figured it out. I saw the diner and you in it almost as if you were waiting for me. I guess that's why I figured you were a Snatcher," he explained.

"You can see the future?" I asked interested.

"It's rare but yeah."

I gave nod. "That's useful."

I headed up the stairs to help Gabriela down the steps. He would wait down here to help her down from bottom since it was quite a jump. She had made it out the room and down the hall before I could get to her.

"What are you doing?" I rushed over to her.

Gabriela easily hands down had to be one of the most beautiful people of all time. She was the epiphany of flawless perfection every super model strived for. Her long beach blonde hair was pulled back in a headband away from her face tumbling down her back. Her clear blue ocean eyes were like crystals. She was in jeans and a fleece sweater and that even seemed fashionable. Surely I wouldn't be able to pull it off. She was tall and elegant even with those temporary battle scars and sneakers. She had a sweet smile behind pink lips and perfect little teeth.

"I'm not completely useless," she said. "I still want to be of some use on our travel."

I sighed wagging my finger at her. We headed down the fire exit. I helped her down the stairs as a wind blew. I tried leading her down to Wesley carefully. She hopped down successfully caught by Wesley. I hopped down too.

"So which way are we going?" Wesley asked pulling out the his keys.

"No, no I drive," I said skillfully snatching his keys before he could even process that I had taken them. "I'm taking all the roads that are less monitored. Once we pass the border you can have control of the wheel." I got to the driver's seat and Gabriela jumped in the passenger seat. Wesley without contradiction took the back seat. I pulled out of the parking lot and opened my locket so it could lead me back home.

Eventually, Gabriela fell asleep and Wesley lay in the back. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. I continued to drive through Canada. The roads were much lonelier out here than I imagined. I drove along the coastline about eighty miles an hour. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked it to see it was Hogan.

"Found them, I'm on my way as I speak," I told him. "How are things on your end?"

I heard him sigh in relief. "They're both fine. I can't believe how quiet it is around here."

"I told you. I'll be there in a pair of hours if we keep going nonstop."

"Just take it easy. The important thing is you guys get here safely."

"Right."

We hung up and I continued to drive until mid day progressing into a much harder rain. I never realized how impatient I was. It was taking for ever to even just reach one hundred miles. If it wasn't for Wesley we would travel through a time warp. When I ran out of gas, I stopped at a gas station.

Wesley woke up to take over insisting he drive. I gave in seeing as I was tired. I bought a few treats inside to keep us all awake a few more hours. I got another call this time from Daniel as I paid. I debated quickly whether or not to answer him. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What the hell." It was all he said.

"If you just called to yell at me I will hang up." The cashier stuffed everything inside a bag and handed to me. I scurried out the door.

"No," Daniel protested trying not to sound angry. "I want to yell at you but I won't. I just want to know how you're doing."

"I'm fine," I said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I want to talk about yesterday—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Daniel."

"But I do."

"Right now isn't the time. We'll talk about it when I get home."

"Luce—"

"Bye."

I shut my phone. I reached Wesley's car just as he finished to pump gas. He straightened when he saw me. I handed him a Coke.

"Boyfriend problems?" he asked.

He must over have heard me talking to Daniel. "Not exactly," I said. "It's complicated. Shall we get going?" He took over the front seat and I sat in the back. Before I knew I knocked out like a light. I must have been more tired than I thought. I feel asleep for hours. By the time I woke up, Gabriela was driving and near the U.S-Canadian border.

"Good, you're awake," Gabriela said as I sat up. It was dark out again. I stretched a little yawning feeling re-energized. "How are we going to evade border patrol?"

"We don't," I said leaning forward in my seat. Wesley turned to look at me with curious eyes. I looked over to Gabriela to see if she had understood what I meant. I saw her glance at me in the rear view mirror and she nodded in comprehension. I knew Wesley wouldn't appreciate this but it was the only way to look less suspicious. He looked from Gabriela and I trying to understand what was about to happen.

Gabriela pulled over.


	18. Tight Squeeze

"I am not getting in that trunk," Wesley said. We had been arguing for a good ten minutes on the side of the road. Gabriela was still inside keeping the car warm. There wasn't a car for miles so no pressure. She and I were trying to convince him to hide in the trunk to cross over safely. He was coming up with everything possible to avoid being in the back.

"I won't fit."

"Yes, you will," Gabriela said.

"I'll suffocate," he protested.

"No, you won't," I said.

"They'll have dogs, they're bound to smell me," Wesley said. I pulled out a my bag from the back seat and rustled around for something I brought just in case this situation arose. Lucky I thought of bringing something pertaining to the future. I tossed Gabriela a bracelet and Wesley a necklace with a tiny wile.

"Oh, forget me fragrance," Gabriela said taking a whiff. "Creative."

Wesley took a whiff of his vile. He looked at me puzzled. "It doesn't smell like anything," he noted.

"Exactly," she and I said together.

"Yours will mask any body odor. So, are you getting in the back or not?" I asked. "We still have a long way to go." I crossed my arms impatiently hoping he wasn't as scandalous as Daniel. Wesley looked down at the necklace and put it on. I followed him to the back as the trunk popped open. I shoved things aside to make room for him and he climbed in looking uneasy.

"We're about ten minutes from the border, I'll come and get you once we are a few miles in, alright?" I told him.

"You'll be lucky if I don't fall asleep back here," Wesley mumbled as I draped a blanket over him. I chuckled a little and shut the trunk. I trotted over to the passenger seat and Gabriela continued to drive.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She continued on and soon we could see lights indicating border patrol would be heavy in this area. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. It wasn't like I haven't smuggled anyone before. I pulled out our fake passports from my bag and handed them to her. Hogan had given them to me before I left.

"College girls heading back home to party in the South?" Gabriela offered as a cover story.

"Sounds about right," I said with a pause glancing at her passport. "Dianna Jackson."

Gabriela laughed. We filed behind a few cars that slowly progressed to the border patrol. Gabriela rolled down her window casually so she could get a better lay of the land. I could see officers asking questions to the drivers in front. In about five minutes or so it was our turn.

"Good evening ladies," the officer said flashing the light inside the car. "Passports?"

Gabriela handed them to him.

"Do you have any fruits, seeds or meat in the car heading into the country?" he asked.

"No, sir," Gabriela said with a strong southern drawl. That girl was good. "Just drivin' in for a little celebration in the family."

"Where are you coming from?" he asked.

"UBC, sir," she responded. The officer raised an eye brow in interest and his lips twitched into a smile. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He figured we were just a pair of ditzy college girls. Completely harmless, no need for further questioning.

He handed us back our passports. "You drive safe now."

"Bernard, wait!" Another officer came forward with two dogs. Normally, I would have twitched in nervousness but I could not, I wouldn't. I could not afford to show any sense of hesitation or worry. Gabriela showed no sign what so ever. The dogs sniffed the car but never barked. The officer lead them toward the trunk.

I rested my elbow on my window feigning boredom and a chance to sneak a peek in the mirror. The dog had its front paws on the trunk sniffing. My heart jumped a little hoping with all my might that the masking drug was working at its' full potential. I also hoped Wesley was okay in there.

"Is anything wrong?" Gabriela asked innocently.

"No, no," our officer told us. "Just a routine check. What do you girls have in the back?"

"Luggage."

The man with the dogs came forward indicating to his partner that we were in the clear.

"Sorry, for the delay ladies," he said with a faint smile. "Have a good night. Drive safe."

"Thank y'all," she said beaming him a brilliant smile. She rolled up the window and we drove off slowly. The farther we got to away from the border the lights faded. Soon we were surrounded by the darkness once more. Once it looked safe, Gabriela pulled over so I could release Wesley from his hiding place.

I helped him out of the back. He was hot and sweaty from being in the cramped space for almost over an hour. We took advantage to switch up the seating once more. I took the wheel while Wesley finally rode shot gun and Gabriela jumped in the back to nap for a little while.

I continued down the high way making another pit stop for gas and kept going. Gabriela passed me my blanket from my backpack. I draped it around my shoulders.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Wesley admitted. "You've done this before?"

"Once or twice," I said. "I was even been smuggled in a few life times. It's not that hard, I'm just glad they didn't ask us to step out of the car." I stole a glance to see his reaction. Wesley grinned shaking his head a little. "I hope it wasn't too bad for you."

"I was fine."

"We'll be there in about nine hours, you should sleep."

"I'm not that tired."

I didn't insist any further. I drove in silence and my mind couldn't help but wander off toward the thought of Daniel. It was nice not thinking about him day and night always worrying about him. Knowing that I'd face him eventually didn't make me feel better. I couldn't share the same feelings he wanted me too. I did but I couldn't let myself give in.

The hours neared toward midnight and we only stopped once when I made a pit stop to pee. Wesley and Gabriela stayed in the car but I returned quickly. We went through Washington and soon were in Oregon. I figured we had about three more hours until we arrived to Echo Valley. Seeing as we were making good time, I found a rest stop. It couldn't hurt to take an hour nap.

I slightly maneuvered the seat so I could lay back without squishing Gabriela. Wesley beside me was knocked out. I took off my blanket seeing Wesley needed it more than I did. I curled up in the seat and fell asleep.

About an hour later I heard a tapping on the window. I discarded it as something with no interest, something that wasn't a threat. But whoever it was didn't give up, they tapped on the glass again. I looked over my shoulder to see five men standing outside the car in the dark. I sat up startled and trying to wipe sleep off my eyes.

"Step out, protector, we know you have one in the car with you," he said from the outside.

"What is going on?" Gabriela mumbled from the back. One of them opened the back door and yanked her out of the car. She yelped. Two men pulled me out while the others shot to the other side of the car.

"Wesley, run!" I shouted as they dragged me out. I yanked away from him than kicking him back to give me enough time to release myself from the other Snatcher. I punched him hard right in the nose. He stumbled back just as his friend came at me swinging. I ducked the first few and he got me once in the stomach. I never had time to relax because then his friend came from behind and grabbed me.

My assaulter came forward and I leaped in the air wrapping my legs around his neck. I wrapped my arms around the guy's neck to snap it with one quick movement. As his body went limp, I quickly propelled the second guy over me leaving me in a hand stand. I quickly hopped to my feet. He landed against the wind shield causing a huge crack.

"Lucinda!" Gabriela shouted.

I turned to look at her. She was holding her own with one of the Snatchers injured and all. I ran over to her. She twirled out of the way before tripping him.. "Not me," she said and quickly pointed to the other side of the car. One of the Snatchers had Wesley in a head lock as the other went to jab him in the throat.

"No!"

I sprinted over leaping onto the car and ambushed the guy from behind knocking him down the dagger flying out of his hand. We hit the concrete hard but he managed to get up before me. He kneed me in the head making my vision blurry. I tried to focus as I heard one of them shout.

"Quick find the dagger!"

The Snatcher beside me hurried past me looking for the dagger some ways away. I tried to shake away the blurriness.

I heard Wesley struggle in his captor's arms. I yanked off my locket and it slowly grew heavy in my hand turning into the staff. I pushed myself off of the ground just enough to aim and throw it as hard as I could. I saw it fly like a spear right through his back. He fell over, dead.

"Lucinda!"

I turned to see Gabriela's Snatcher come at me with a dagger. I quickly did a back flip my foot making contact with his jaw. I caught the dagger in mid air and I landed on my feet. The guy that had Wesley in a head lock had him on his knees.

I threw the dagger like my second spear and it entered his chest. He fell back releasing Wesley. He fell beside the Snatcher coughing and gasping for air. I hurried over to make sure he was okay while I called out to Gabriela.

"Gabriela, are you alright?" I asked. I kneeled beside Wesley and helped him to his feet wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Battered, but not beaten," I heard her call. "How's Wesley?"

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine," Wesley said as I lead him back to the car. "Both of you were bad ass."

Gabriela and I smiled. She held her side but still very much happy that we were both okay."Thanks to Lucinda that we're okay. Looks like you've been itching for a fight," she said.

"I couldn't let you and Hogan have all the fun," I teased. I helped her in first and then I tried to move Wesley back in his seat.

"No, let me drive," Wesley said.

"Don't be silly, I'll get us home in no time," I snapped. I walked over to the driver's seat and drove. I had taken on five guys and that had alerted me. Were we being forward? I didn't want to lead Snatchers home, I had to make sure and call Hogan to scout the area.

"I'm calling Hogan," Gabriela said from the back seat. "To let him know what happened."

"Tell him to scout the area, I want to make sure no one is waiting for us when we arrive," I told her. I checked my rear view mirror to see no car was behind us. I don't understand how we were found by Snatchers. I had been so careful making sure we weren't followed. I'd have to shake them somehow.


	19. Homecoming

Gabriela and I sat up front just as the line slowly progressed near the long building where cars where swallowed in to be cleaned by the giant machine. Three cars were let in at a time. It was our luck too because we were planning to take one of the cars by force if we need be. I wasn't quite sure how yet but we weren't leaving this place until we had a new car. We were in desperate need of a new car in order to throw any Snatcher off our scent.

Gabriela reached under her seat and pulled out two hand guns hidden neatly in a cloth. She took off the safety and handed one to me.

"So what's the plan?" Wesley asked as we moved up in the line. I glanced over at him. "Wait, if we had these—" He nodded to the gun in my hand. "Why didn't we use those against the Snatchers?"

"Weapons never last through time, hand to hand combat is the only thing that has lasted and will last," Gabriela explained. I looked at the gun in my hand and up at the door hoping it would open soon. I had calculated that three cars would be in at the same time for at least ninety seconds. It was a small window but we would make it.

"We won't use them if that's what you're afraid of," I told Wesley.

"Just for show," Gabriela agreed. "I'll disable the cameras as quickly as I can."

"I'll get them out of the car then," I said. Great, more dirty work for me. I didn't like being the bad guy but it had to be done. Hogan would tease me that I didn't give off that demanding authority but who could take me seriously when I was just practicing as a child? Everything I learned was through him and Gabriela.

"What should I do?" Wesley asked.

"Nothing," Gabriela and I said in unison. I raised my hood for better coverage.

The garage door opened letting us finally slide onto the portable belt. The door behind us closed and we took off. Gabriela jumped out first as the first rinse cycle sprayed the car blurring the wind shield in front of me. I heard a few short clicks and I knew it was my turn.

I hopped out and rushed over as the cars lurched forward progressing into the suds portion of the car wash. I was immediately soaked with soapy water. I trudged forward pointing at the white Honda in front of me. The man's eyes widen when he saw me approach. He was far too slow to lock the door. I pried open his door.

I heard his wife and little girls scream. "Get out of the car!" I shouted as fiercely as I could. "Now! Get out! Do as I say!" I reached in and pulled him out hard. He slipped and fell on the floor. I pointed at him and he squirmed away. I pointed back into the wet car. "Out, all of you." A woman and two little girls scampered out following the man.

"Thirty five seconds!" Gabriela shouted making a dash for the driver's seat quickly shutting the door.

I hurried back to Wesley's car tapping on the hood. "Go!" He raised his hood as well and ran forward with my bag and Gabriela's bag. He nearly dived inside the back seat. I tossed over Wesley's keys in the family direction. The wet man completely drenched looked at me confused.

I ran over to the car that had advanced a little to be rinsed once more. The water nearly drowned me as I opened the door into the car. I jumped in to the passenger seat relieved to be somewhere relatively dry. Gabriela and I were completely wet but Wesley had managed to stay relatively drier than us. Five seconds later we were at the end and the door opened revealing the dark morning.

Gabriela punched the gas and tore down the road. We got back onto the high way. I took out my phone to see it was dead by all the water. I turned up the heater trying to warm up. I huffed my breath into my hands.

"That should get them off our trail," Gabriela said. "Look for a phone and let Hogan know we'll be there in about an hour." Wesley and I searched for a phone. I checked in between the seats and in the change box then the glove compartment in between the front seats.

"Found one!" Wesley said from the back seat. He handed it to me. I took it and dialed Hogan right away. It rang a few times before he actually picked up.

"Hello?" he asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hogan, it's me Lucinda," I told him.

"Lucinda, who?" he asked sleepily.

"What other Lucinda do you know, you idiot," I snapped. "Make sure Echo Valley is safe to return to please. Call me at this number if any complications arise."

I heard him yawn widely. "Got it," he said and hung up.

Gabriela drove all the way to Echo Valley. It was nearly seven in the morning and the whole town was deep in slumber. We drove by my old street where I had resided with Aunt Steph and Uncle Liam not too long ago. I gave her directions all the way back to the boarding house.

"This is it?" Gabriela asked as she parked behind Hogan's large truck.

"Sure is," I said getting out and closing the door. Wesley handed me my bag and I threw it over my shoulder. I heard the front door open loudly and Hogan jogged outside looking around. He spotted the three of us straight away.

"Gabriela!" Hogan said breaking into a grin. He rushed forward as Gabriela limped forward as quickly as she could. They embraced as Gabriela began to cry in his shoulder. I was glad they had finally reunited. Gabriela and Hogan have been together for hundreds of years. It sincerely was beautiful to watch them and their love flourish each life time when I got the chance. If finding each other each life despite being miles apart to fulfill their duties and remain loyal to each other isn't love than I don't know what is.

Charlie jogged out of the house and grinned when he saw that we had arrived. He came over and pulled me into a tight hug. He quickly let me go almost straight away.

"Ew, why are you all damp?" Charlie asked laughing.

I swatted at him playfully smiling. "Long story."

A familiar car pulled up behind us. My heart fluttered with both anger and excitement at just seeing the car. Daniel stepped out cautiously waving at the others. Charlie, Hogan and Gabriela waved back to him except for Wesley who didn't recognize Daniel.

"Let's get Gabbe inside," Charlie suggested more to the others rather than to me. Wesley and Hogan helped Gabriela into the boarding house as Charlie followed. Daniel closed the door to his car quickly pulling something behind his back. I crossed my arms waiting. This had Charlie written all over it.

I had to admit internally I was thrilled to see him and dare I say it, excited? But I couldn't let him know that quite yet, I was supposed to be angry and I was. I just never imagined that I'd miss him so much.

"Hey," Daniel said.

"Hello," I said.

"I'm glad you're back," he offered. "I've missed you, Luce."

"I've missed you too."

There was an awkward pause. Daniel took a step closer to me and I sucked in my breath a little nervous with what he was going to do.

"Listen, about the other day-" he began.

"I don't want to talk about that." I cut him off. "You say things that hurt me, Daniel." I looked down at my shoes to avoid eye contact with him. I fought back tears as all his words flooded back to me from our last disagreement. Still somehow I managed to look up at him.

"I'm not good with words so-" Daniel admitted. He came forward a little more and pulled out a white bundle of beautiful tulips. I took them in my arms in awe which gave him the chance to swiftly take off his jacket to drop it on my shoulders. The perfect distance was made in between us as well as his lingering hands on the collar. "You're right I was being selfish and it was wrong of me to make you pick. I never should have thrown that as an option."

Daniel's hands found their way under my chin so my eyes met his brown eyes. I felt everything just melt away noting only how brown his eyes were or how soft and warm his hands were. I knew what was coming and everything inside me told me to just move my head a little further to connect his lips to mine. But I stayed right where I was.

"And?" I managed to ask.

"And I'm a loser, an idiot, a jerk, stubborn," he rattled off looking down at me seriously. "I wish I can take it back because I hate that I'm the one hurting you. I'm really bad at this, I don't want to screw up any more than I already have." He paused briefly biting his lip in deep thought which made my heart pound. I waited for him to continue. "You're really going to make me work for this kiss, aren't you?"

I nodded.

I saw Daniel smile a little despite himself. Daniel leaned in to kiss me. My heart flittered with excitement at just the sight that he was coming closer to me. I hugged the flowers to me chest trying to preserve them in my arms. I felt his cold breath on my mouth and I couldn't help but breath him in. I felt dizzy having him this close.

"Luce." It was Wesley. I turned around abruptly touching my lips self-consciously as if he had kissed me. Daniel sighed irritably behind me.

"What is it, Wesley?" I asked.

"We need some extra blankets," he said.

"Oh, alright, I'll be right there," I told him. He disappeared inside and I turned back to Daniel.

"Can we talk later, please?"

He nodded. We walked over to the door and Daniel opened the door for me. I strode into the house. The warmth did me good and instantly felt much more relaxed. I couldn't wait to curl up and take a nap. I hurried up the stairs to the kitchen.

I poured ice cold water into a glass vase as I watched everyone down below in the living room area; they were listening to Wesley and Gabriela about our adventure home. Gabriela was wrapped in a thick blanket sipping into a mug. Hogan sat beside her rubbing her back. Wesley sat across from them sipping on a mug too. Charlie stood behind him listening intently. Daniel stood the farthest away listening leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Luce took on all five Snatchers at once," I heard Wesley say as I was returning with the extra blankets.

I rolled my eyes, no big deal it's not like I haven't fought Snatchers before. Daniel smiled and looked over in my direction. I blushed madly. I'm sure Gabriela and Hogan had done their jobs adequately well just as I had. I walked down the stairs as he continued on to talk about the fight that occurred at the rest stop.

"You guys should find some warm clothes and rest," Hogan told us.

"I'm beat," Wesley said standing. "Do I need a room key?"

"No, go on ahead," I said. "Take which ever room you want."

"I actually need to go to work this morning," Daniel said aloud standing straight. "I'll be back later on tonight." Gabriela and Hogan stood and waved in fare well as he led her down to his room down the hall. "And I want you to rest," he told me gently touching my back.

"I will," I said looking up at him.

"Seriously, rest up, okay?"

I looked at him telling him I could take care of myself but he didn't budge until I spoke. "I will, I promise," I said. "I will text you later on a new line. My other phone got busted."

Daniel smiled a little feeling reassured. He turned and walked back the way he came. After the door shut, I set down the extra blankets on the sofa. I claimed a deep red blanket for my own and headed up to my room.


	20. Onset

Charlie was waiting for me at the top of the stairs holding out my tablet to me. I took it and we walked down the hall to my room. I set the blanket on my bed and he plopped on casually. Seeing him lay on my bed felt painfully nostalgic. It reminded me when he and I were siblings and we'd wander in each other's rooms to gossip.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" I asked curious pulling out a new pair of clothes from my closet.

"I talked to Daniel while you were away," he said carefully trying to figure out the right words to say. Of course he did, this had his name all over it since the beginning. Charlie looked at me expectantly waiting for me to make a reaction. I folded my clothes neatly trying to avoid his confession as much as possible.

"About?" I asked.

"You."

"What did you do that for?" I stopped to look at him.

"Well, he came to me really," Charlie protested. "He wanted to know what flowers you liked so he could apologize." No wonder Daniel had picked the tulips. I was a sucker for those.

"What else did you tell him?" I asked placing a hand on my hip still watching Charlie. I wanted to be mad at him for scheming and siding with Daniel. He would only just spit out his whole 'it's a love I can only see through time' crap and I wasn't having it today. I was too tired for that.

"Nothing too big," Charlie said already sounding offended. "Just a story or two about your other lives together like in Denmark. It was peaceful then, remember?"

I sighed and pointed out the door. He got up defeated and marched right out of my room. I took a quick shower and into jeans and a t-shirt. It felt so refreshing to take a shower in a safe place and not in a car wash. After I had dressed and groomed myself, I went back to my room. I checked up on Daniel at work. Soon I was knocked out for a few hours.

There was a knock on my door. I sprang to life nearly knocking over my tablet off me bed. I caught it just in time.

"Nice catch," Wesley said coming in. "Did I wake you?"

I sat up shaking my head. "No not at all," I lied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just making sure you were home. Gabriela and Hogan left to gather some groceries," he told me dismissively. "Charlie's next door." He nodded over to the wall to his right. I quickly checked the time. It was nearly five. I forgot to ask Daniel this morning when he got off of work today. I felt for my phone. Right, it wasn't on me; it got washed. I hopped out of bed to look for a spare one in my closet.

"How are you liking Echo Valley?" I asked as I rummaged through my closet.

"I don't know, I haven't really seen it yet."

"True." I pulled out a mediocre prepaid phone and turned it on. I dialed Daniel's number which I had memorized by heart and sent him a message then I saved his number.

_Where are you?_

_-L_

"Daniel?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, I have to know where he is."

My phone vibrated the next second. It was Daniel.

_Home. On my way to the boarding house. _

"I just wanted to thank you," Wesley said. "For everything. For bringing me here and all. I probably would have died over there with those Snatchers."

"They'd want you more alive than dead, believe me," I said with a smile. "But seriously don't mention it, it's my job. Shall we go find something to snack in the mean time?" We went over to the kitchen to find there was nothing in any of the cabinets or the ancient refrigerator. Leave it to Hogan to empty out the kitchen and to wait until the last second to buy food. So Wesley and I sat at the kitchen talking for a bit until Daniel arrived.

"How long have you been watching over Daniel?" he asked as I pulled up a stool near the table. There was a small can of peanuts in the middle of the table that he and I were munching from. They tasted a bit stale but we ate them anyway.

"About ten years."

"But you're like fifteen."

"Seventeen," I corrected. "I'll be eighteen on New Year's Day."

"That's practically all your life."

"It is, and it will continue that way until his life ends."

"What happens after we die?" Wesley asked shifting a little uncomfortably. "I know we come back but what happens to you?"

I tucked my hair behind my ears. It's one of those subjects I didn't like talking about because with all the perks of being a protector, it also has a flaw. I did my best to keep Daniel alive because if he died I would too.

"We die then we find you all over again," I said.

"That's seems a little unfair," Wesley said seriously. "To all of you, I mean."

"It's not all bad," I said with a shrug. "I like feeling useful and I enjoy Daniel's company. It's our job since the beginning." I popped another peanut in my mouth.

"How is it that you became a protector?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember," I admitted feeling a little ashamed. It had been so long ago, I had forgotten how I came to be as a protector. As long as I can remember, I was always reborn to find the embodiment of time and protect him from any harm. "It has been too long ago."

"Hey, we're back," Gabriela called from down below. She, Daniel and Hogan walked into the living room. Gabriela pranced in holding a dozen bags on one arm from department stores. Daniel and Hogan came in with bags of groceries. I walked down stairs to help bring them up. Wesley followed.

"Took you guys long enough," Wesley told them.

"Gabriela wanted to do some shopping," Hogan said. "She made me grocery shop."

"You don't actually think I brought anything with me fleeing from Snatchers, did you?" she said teasingly as Hogan leaned in to kiss her. We brought the groceries up stairs to the kitchen. I began to sort things into place.

"You ready?" Hogan asked Daniel.

"Yeah, I'll get Charlie," Daniel said with a nod. He walked past me to the bedrooms to my left. I narrowed my eyes at Hogan curious as to what he was talking about.

"Ready for what?" I asked crossing my arms at him.

"Training," Hogan said. "Since you left I've started giving Daniel and Charlie lessons for a few hours." I liked that idea. I felt kind of bad that I hadn't trained Daniel before. It would be much useful to all of us if we had trained them all. I definitely would have to remember that for the next life.

Charlie, Hogan and Daniel descended down the stairs and out to the back yard. Gabriela was still shuffling back and forth trying to get all her bags to her room. Just as I finished putting the groceries away Gabriela called out to me from below.

"Lucinda, will you come help me, please?" she asked.

"I'll be right there," I said. I left Wesley up above as I hurried down to Gabriela's room. It was full of new silky, expensive clothes by famous designers straight out of foreign countries. She was hanging up the clothes on wooden hangers in the closet. I took a seat on her bed waiting for her to speak.

"Tell me," she simply said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at her. "You called me down here."

"That was just ploy to get you in my room to speak with you. Now tell me," she said. "You and Daniel." Gabriela glanced over her shoulder to gaze at me to see if I had given away any hints. I tried to not show anything. Gabriela didn't look mad or upset, she was looking for an explanation.

"There's nothing," I told her. "Honest."

"Oh hush, no sense in hiding it," she said tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Charlie told me and I agree with him. Give him a chance, Lucinda. Both of you deserve it." Gabriela continued on storing away clothes. I lay back on her bed; I'd have to tell Charlie not to butt others in my business. He was really determined this time gathering Gabriela for reinforcement.

"You told me relations with the Past, Present and the Future was taboo," I reminded her. "Last time I killed him because I loved him."

"We don't know if it holds true or not. We only assumed after-," Gabriela's voice trailed off. She came to sit at my side and smiled sympathetically down at me. "You loved him dearly, I don't believe for one second your love killed him."

"I broke the rules. I forgot my duty as a protector. I was being punished," I told her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit upright. "I won't do that to him again that was foolish of me, I knew but I ignored it."

"So taking the chance of love isn't worth the risk?" she asked me."It's a new time, things are different now."

"I—I don't know." She gave my hand a squeeze. This was too complicated even for me, I want to be willing to take that chance. Not again. I stood up and rubbed my sweaty palms over my jeans. I didn't realize how sweaty they were until now.

"What do you say I get dinner started?" I proposed.

"I'll be right up to help you," she said with a nod. "But this conversation is not over; we will continue to talk about this subject, Lucinda, you have my word."

I walked into the lounge area. I couldn't seem to get away from her room fast enough. I could see the boys in the back. Charlie and Daniel practiced together as Hogan gave them pointers and instructing them as their coach. I watched Charlie first. He was a bit more clumsy and uncoordinated in comparison to Daniel. He never was the athletic type.

Charlie successfully managed to trip Daniel and I tried to hold back my laughter. Hogan on the other hand did laugh and told them something. Charlie looked proud of himself as he helped Daniel to his feet. He dusted himself off looking around to make sure no one had seen him. They both continued on.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I noticed how eerily familiar he looked to some of his past lives. I had forgotten even though he did little training in this lifetime he's had centuries of prior experiences. I continued to watch them for a moment longer before Daniel could even spot me.

I flushed my cheeks growing warm. He smirked a little pleased that I was watching him. I walked back up to the kitchen to begin tonight's dinner. I would not give him the satisfaction, I could not give him that satisfaction that he was winning me over.


	21. Inarticulate

Dinner was delicious; I hadn't had such a good meal in a long time specifically Gabriela's cooking. I, in comparison, was an amateur compared to her. She made a tasty lasagna with warm buttery garlic biscuits and a beautiful green salad on the side. Gabriela spent many life times in Europe where she gathered many recipes just as she gathered her impeccable sense of fashion.

I volunteered to take up on the task of washing the dishes. It gave me time to think freely and get my thoughts in order. Gabriela and Hogan had disappeared off to their room while Charlie and Wesley had gone down stairs to play on a game system that Hogan had bought yesterday. Being too cooped up in this place can make anyone insane, especially three boys who had to give away their freedom.

Through the window in front of me, I could see a figure come behind me. Soon Daniel appeared at my side. I continued washing as I only had a few dishes left. He watched me for a moment then he spoke.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "You said we could talk."

"Then talk," I said simply.

"I'm not going to give you this long apology like you would like me to give," Daniel said. "I think I've proven I'm not good at those. I'm not good with words in general."

I shut the water, crossed my arms and gazed at him expectantly. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him wondering what he was going at.

"I don't want to say anything that can hurt you, I've done that too many times already," Daniel went on cautiously. "You were right to say I was being selfish and that I wasn't thinking of the others. I knew this was much bigger than us but I just had the stupid idea that you'd pick us because I know I would have."

"Daniel—" I began turning to face him fully.

"No, let me finish," he cut in seriously gently touching my arm. "I got angry that you didn't pick us because that's all I think about. I don't want to make things harder for you but I just want to know where I stand in all this with you."

"You know how I feel," I said quietly. "Why do you want me to say it?" I avoided eye contact with him but Daniel quickly trapped me to the counter.

"Because I think you're afraid to say it," Daniel said trying to find my eyes as I continued to avoid him. He pressed his forehead gently to mine. "And once those words cross your lips, it'll be real."

Defiantly, I looked up at him right in the eyes. And he smiled a little that he managed to snag my attention. I sighed and quickly tried to find a way out of this. I rested my arms above his wondering if I could move away. He wasn't going to budge that was for sure. I could feel his breath gently on my mouth and he stared down at my lips.

"Just say it."

"Stay with me tonight," I said softly.

"Come on, Luce, just say it," he begged me. Daniel arms slowly wound around my hips pulling me close to him.

What could I possibly say to him? Maybe he was right, I was afraid to say it aloud because that would be a new reality. It'd be out in time and I wouldn't be able to take it back. So I kissed him. A wonderful wave of emotion coursed through my body. Just before we could deepen the kiss, I pulled away. I lead Daniel by the hand back to my room to where we could continue in privacy.

I shut the door behind me only to have his lips collide with mine. My hands coiled around his neck as we continued. We could have tried to continue to speak but I think we both felt words would never accomplish displaying all our emotions.

We staggered over to my bed. Daniel took off his shirt revealing a lean muscular body from so many years of soccer practice. He lay me down our lips connecting once more. Daniel kissed me with a soft intensity that made my emotions flutter at the pit of my stomach. I could only hope this conveyed everything I verbally was afraid to say. Daniel pulled away making me cry out at his sudden departure from my lips.

"Luce—"

I had an idea with what he was going to say. He had done all the talking earlier and I had nothing new to say. This is what needed to be done. He wanted to know where he stood and this was plenty or more confirmation. He didn't object his arms wrapping around me binding my body to his before letting me go. Daniel pinned me down the mattress kissing me deeply.

He pulled away a second time leaving me breathless and my hands on his shoulders. He turned off the light indicating he would take my offer of staying the night. I sat up kissing him thoroughly before hoping off the bed. I grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and we continued kissing for a while longer.

I loved this Daniel. The one that was gentle and considerate not the air head impulsive Daniel. It was times like this when I'd lose myself in Daniel completely forgetting who I am because I was stupidly in love. A girl so far hopelessly in love that cared for nothing more than he and I. It was beautiful and completely devastating at the same time.

Soon we lay down together without speaking, all I heard was his soft breathing. He rubbed my back gently drifting me off into sleep. I occasionally looked up at him to make sure it was really him and that this was really happening. He'd kiss me every time to let me know.

"Luce?"

I looked up at him once more in question. I expected this was the talking portion of the night but he only told me one thing.

"I love you."

I kissed him.

I woke up the next day just as Daniel sat on the edge of my bed pulling on the shirt over his head. That explained why it suddenly went cold just a few minutes ago. I watched him for a moment curling into the blanket trying to conserve the warmth. Daniel tied his shoes and reached for his phone on my night stand. He sighed and looked out the window thoughtfully.

"Leaving already?" I asked.

"I have to," he said. "I have work in about an hour."

"Bummer," I said with a sigh.

"You're telling me," Daniel said with a smirk. He leaned in and we kissed. I felt him smile noticing that I was no longer rejecting him. His kiss sent my body in a thousand sensations.

"Before you leave I need to give you something." I pulled away from him scrambling out of bed toward my trunk at the foot of my bed. I pulled out the newest article from my collection. It was nestled in a leather pouch. I tossed it over to him.

Daniel caught it and poured the contents into his hand. A silver watch fell in his palm. He looked down at me curiously.

"It's the broken time key that I took from Kendrick. I fixed it," I said. I helped him fasten it around his wrist. He walked over to the front door and I followed. "Granted, you won't be able to use it but I figured you could have it for safe keeping. If that's alright with you?" I opened the door and he stepped outside.

"It's alright with me," Daniel said.

"Text me when you are out of work," I told him.

He gave a nod. "I'll stop by later." Daniel and I kissed once more. After a moment, he pulled away. I bit my lip, I still wasn't over how heavenly his kisses were. He kissed my lips once more before finally walking down the hall. I heard him trot down the stairs and the front door open and close before I slipped back into my room.

I changed into a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. I tied on my shoes then quickly ran a brush through my hair. There was a knock on the door. A second later, Charlie stepped into my room cautiously.

I started to make my bed. "Good morning," I said.

"I don't mean to spy," he said with a smile. "But was that Daniel leaving your room just now." Charlie took a seat on my trunk.

"And if it was?"

He laughed triumphantly thumping his hand on my bed. "Why can't you just admit that you like Daniel? And he's crazy over you. I know you see it, Luce."

"Why does it matter to you if there's anything between Daniel and I?" I asked. "Just leave it be."

"Because I've always wanted to see you happy with Daniel. I've been waiting for this for a long time." I glanced at him over my shoulder as he spoke. There was something about the way he said that, he seemed confident. What did he see that I didn't understand? "Did you at least tell him how you feel?"

"I think I did a little more than just tell him."

"You guys hooked up?"

"I'm not saying a thing."

"Oh, give it a rest, you'll tell me eventually."

"Then I will, just not today."

"Fine," he said. "But it better be in this lifetime!"

I laughed and shooed him away so I could clean up the rest of my room. After my room looked relatively clean, I sneaked out to the kitchen only to find out everyone except Hogan was awake. I blushed hard wondering if everyone else saw Daniel leave.

"Good morning," Gabriela said cheerfully. "Toast?" She handed me a plate full of toast with a jar of grape jam. I took a seat in front of Wesley.

"Sleep well?" I asked Wesley as Charlie passed me a plate. I grabbed a slice of bread and spread some jam on it with a butter knife. Wesley looked thoughtful as he grabbed spoonful of cereal after another clearly not hearing a word I said.

"Wesley?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"I asked if you slept well?"

"Yeah, fine," he said attempting a smile.

"I'm going to into town to run errands, you guys want to come with?" I asked Wesley and Charlie.

"Can't," Charlie said right away. "I'm taking extra lessons from Hogan once he wakes up."

I looked over to Wesley expectantly hoping he'd join me. He gave a nod that he would accompany me. I got up to hand Gabriela the tablet so we could properly switch who we were protecting. She promised to watch over him carefully as long as I watched over Wesley.

We headed out to Hogan's stolen truck. I first needed to change the license plate before we did anything today. I was much precautious seeing as my face was much more common in Echo Valley than his.

"You're awfully quiet since we arrived," I said looking up at Wesley as he stood nearby. "Is something the matter?" He looked down at me. I felt as if he were excluded all of a sudden now that we were all reunited. I figured he was the loner type back home.

"I'm doing alright," he told me.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not."

"You know you can come to me about anything," I said. "I'm just as much your protector as I am Daniel's or Charlie's. We're the only people in the world that have the slightest clue about what you're going through."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

An instant later, I had finished and stood upright. We hopped into the truck and drove off into town. I didn't like seeing Wesley so down, I figured I should distract him a little. Maybe I'd get him to reveal what was bothering him.


	22. Covetousness

I drove around Echo Valley even though there wasn't much to show. I ended up taking Wesley to a small Mexican restaurant that Daniel had taken me to a few times. It had the best tacos around and they offered sodas in a glass bottle. We took a seat at a tiny table near the window.

"The last time I was your protector we were in Venezuela around 1814," I said. "I helped you on your journey up to the United States where your father was located. We spent much of our time in Mexico."

"Gabriela told me about that," he said. "We almost died up in the mountains because we had been there for days without any food or water and I got stung by a scorpion."

I nodded and smiled pleased. I was glad that Gabriela had told him about previous lives. "Yes, luckily, I dragged you out to a small village to be examined. Once you were healthy, we moved on. We made it all the way across the border safely then I let you travel on without me or so you thought."

A short little Mexican woman came to take our order. I answered our order in a fluent Spanish. She looked surprised when I spoke to her but she was pleased, complimented my green eyes and shuffled away shouting our order to her husband in the back cooking.

"You watched me from a distance?" he asked.

I nodded. "It would seem strange if I continued to be accompanying you on your journey. You lived a long happy life; you never even realized what you were or even knew I fought off Snatchers from time to time." The woman returned with a plastic basket of greasy tacos. We ate, paid and left nibbling on churros.

"Do you mind if we go to the store real quick?" I asked as we neared the store where Daniel worked.

"Sure," he said a shrug. We parked and walked inside. I looked around immediately searching for Daniel. I knew he would be up front or somewhere in the back. I pretended to look for a certain laundry detergent. Then we headed to the front. We slipped into number six where Daniel was stationed.

"Hey, there's Daniel," Wesley said beside me.

"Yep," I said tossing in a pack of gum. "Do you want anything?"

Wesley shook his head.

Daniel's face lit up when he saw me in the line. When it was my turn I slid forward to speak with him. He leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and pulled away to not risk of getting him in trouble. His male coworker that had walked by pushing a few carts nudged him.

"Hey," he muttered taking a kiss with a sly smile. "I didn't think you'd come in today."

"I wasn't," I admitted. "Don't let this go to your head."

"Course not," he replied eying my lips. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my things and followed Wesley out the front door. As I left, I swore I could feel Daniel's gaze on me. I looked over my shoulder to spot him near the exit watching me go.

"So, are you and Daniel a thing now?" Wesley asked as we got in the truck.

"Um, more or less," I said trying not to give him a straight answer. "It's complicated."

"You don't like him?"

"It's not that."

"Is he awful to you?" Wesley asked as I continued to drive. It was hard to be vague when he was prying for answers. I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Daniel has his temper just as I have my own," I said. "We exchange words we don't mean but nothing comes of it. He apologizes and we reconcile." We went down the lonely road leading out to the boarding house. Wesley didn't say anything and I didn't elaborate.

We got home and I hurried off to begin today's laundry. It felt like eons that I had run my clothes through a wash. Charlie threw his things in as well as Hogan, they had few things but in the long run the pile of clothes only got bigger. The boys gathered around the system playing games together loudly as Gabriela upstairs was hard at work in the kitchen. The others ate as I folded clothes mainly to stall time until Daniel arrived. He arrived around six as I entered the living with the last load of clothes.

I heard the door open and I looked up with my heart jumping in excitement. He entered the living room a second later dropping his work clothes to one side. I tried to calm my excitement as he came over and sat down beside me.

"You should come to visit me at work more often," Daniel finally said.

"The whole point is to drop by unexpected but we'll see. Shall we go eat?"

"I'm tired, bring it to me," he said reaching out to me. "Were you waiting for me?" Daniel's lips curled into a smile. He sat up and made a grab for me but I hoped out of the way laughing.

"I'll get you your dinner," I said. I went up stairs where the others were just finishing up as I filled two plates of Gabriela's homemade sweet and sour chicken with fried rice. She even made pork dumplings. My mouth began to water at the aroma to the authentic Chinese food. I trotted back down where Daniel had been waiting for me. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Thanks," Daniel said.

"Isn't your mom angry that you're never home?" I asked taking a bite from the dumpling.

"Oh, she's pissed."

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'd rather spend time with you than get yelled out at home."

We ate together. I finished before hand and continued folding the clothes I had left. Daniel took my plate and headed up stairs to set them in the sink. Charlie hurried down suppressing a smile. I only managed to roll my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," Charlie said grabbing his pile of clothes from the couch. "I just came to grab my clean clothes. And, the living room is no man's land. If you want privacy you have free reign over any room in this beautiful boarding house."

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"That one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Daniel and Wesley came down the stairs.

"Oh, shoo!" I rolled my eyes. Daniel wrapped an arm around my waist and looked down at me in question. I glared at Charlie letting him know not to say anything smart. I detached myself from him to gather my clothes in my basket. Daniel took the basket out of my hands and nodded over to my room. I smiled in agreement.

"It's scary how you and Charlie act like siblings," Daniel said as I opened the door to my room.

"Trust me, it scares me too," I said.

"And Wes?"

"What about him?"

"What do you think of him?" Daniel asked as casually as he could.

I paused briefly to find the right words to describe Wesley. "I dunno," I said truthfully. "He's very serious." I paused again, no that wasn't how I wanted to describe him. "He and I are alike in many ways, more like a kindred spirit rather." That sounded about right. I shut the door behind me. "I'm not interested in Wesley if that's what you're asking."

Daniel set the basket on my bed. "I'm not jealous of him," he scoffed. "If that's what you're trying to say." He took a seat on my desk chair crossing his arms.

"I never said that," I said as I sorted out my things to their appropriate places. "I just know you're the jealous type."

He watched me intently his dark eyes never leaving me. "I can't help it."

"Quit staring, please."

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring."

I chuckled. I walked over and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to his feet. Daniel smiled knowingly, pulled me closer to him by the waist and tucked my hair behind my ear. We kissed. My hands started on his shoulders slowly moved up around his neck.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked pulling away.

Daniel cradled my face in his hands. "Do you even have to ask anymore?"

I kissed his lips once more.


	23. Together

I tossed and turned in my bed as my dream progressed worse and worse. My dreams had taken me to a former life from a long time ago. I had recognized the time and place right away. I was on a cabin of a ship in the early 1668.

Back then Daniel was a captain of the most feared pirates along the Atlantic Ocean. He had captured me from the streets and was to sell me to plantation owners along the Caribbean with hundreds of slaves. I was quick to figure out who he was and went along with the role as a captive for quite some time. I was defiant and frightened as I imagine he would expect.

Then I saved his life while out at sea before we arrived to the islands. I had managed to sneak out one night to see and breathe in the night sky. And he caught me, which surprised him that I did not try and escape. Unfortunately one of his mates thought that I was so he attacked me, Daniel intervened and was nearly thrown over board. But I saved him.

We arrived to our destination and he refused the slave sellers to take. Instead he kept me until he could repay me and owe his debt. His exact words were 'a life for a life'. It wasn't long after that we fell in love.

I remember pounding on the door yelling at him to let me out. To no avail, no one heard, everyone was up above. I made a grab for Daniel's spare sword and slashed the lock of the cabin door. I shot down the hall stumbling as the ship swayed and ran up the stairs two at a time. I remember my heart was frantic because I had felt a time quake hours earlier. It had to be Snatchers who had finally found us out at sea.

I entered the deck immediately drenched with sea water and rain. The henchmen came at me but I wielded my sword like I had born with one. My sword collided with theirs and I propelled it out of their hands. My blade sliced straight through their bodies. I looked around to see Daniel had held up his own but all I remember thinking was getting to him.

"Daniel!" I shouted.

"Lucinda, stay back!" I had heard him yell over the thunder. I disarmed two more men and threw them over board. But it wouldn't stop, Snatchers right after another came at me preventing me to move any further.

"Lucinda!" A Snatcher had managed to capture Daniel and with no hesitation or mercy slit Daniel's throat.

I screamed. I woke with a start straight up in the air catching my breath. I was drenched in a cold sweat even my night clothes were wet as if I fell in the ocean. I got out of bed and searched for something new to wear. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Daniel was still asleep.

I ran a hand through my tangled hair. I tried to relax before I got back into bed. Why did I even dream that? I had kept my distance from Daniel each life time after that, I was much too afraid to lose him. Was this a sign to stay away from him? Would history repeat itself if we continued this? Whatever this was.

I crawled into bed. I examined Daniel up close with the little moonlight that shined in my room. I traced his neck where the blade had made contact. It sent shivers down my spine as I remembered his blood spilled on the deck and into the sea. I had mourned Daniel for days. It was the worst emotional pain I had ever suffered.

Daniel shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes. "You haven't gone to sleep?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's okay, go back to sleep," I muttered. I leaned down and kissed his lips. Despite being half awake, he kissed me back. I pulled away and settled beside him comfortably. Daniel wrapped an arm around me pulling me close to him and the sheets over us. I felt slightly better. My eyes shut slowly still heavy with sleep and drifted off.

I woke up the next day with Daniel still next to me. He still held me close to him shifting a little. I lay next to him enjoying our time. I liked it best when I woke to Daniel at my side. I felt strangely calm and at ease. I checked my phone to see it was nearly nine thirty.

"Good morning," Daniel yawned.

"Morning," I muttered. "Sleep well?"

"I did," he said giving me a squeeze. I sat up and kissed his lips lightly. He kissed me back. I got to my feet and walked over to my closet. I raked through searching for a pair of jeans and a black and gray tye dye shirt with a jean jacket.

"Come back to bed, Luce," Daniel said from my bed.

"I'm not used to laying around in bed," I said. "Let's go get breakfast."

He groaned at the thought of getting up.

Daniel and I spent the day together. He took me out to breakfast on Kings Road that had spectacular muffins. I was glad he took me out; I knew I would get crap for it by Charlie later but that didn't matter to me now. After, Daniel and I went to see the guys from his soccer team play a practice game. Daniel had stopped playing since we went into hiding and I knew how much he missed it. He had been playing that sport his whole life; for him to just stop must be like losing a part of himself. We watched all of the game until the field cleared.

"Do you miss it?" I asked Daniel as we trotted down the bleachers his arm around my shoulders.

"Soccer?"

"Yes."

"I do but it's not like I won't be able to play it again," he said with a shrug. He got to the grass first and extended his hand out to me. I took it and hopped down. We walked onto the empty field together.

"What were we like in another life?" Daniel asked. "Where we ever in love?"

I held my breath. This was the last thing I wanted to talk about especially after last night's dream. I closed my eyes visualizing back then as clear as day. "Once," I said. "Back in 1668 during the slave trade. I was captured by men of your ship. You were captain. When we first met you were ruthless and crude but very well respected by other seamen." I opened my eyes to see Daniel was watching me.

"We spent days together making our way over to Barbados. We didn't quite get along right away, but I knew who you were. I always know who you are."

"How?" Daniel asked. "How do you always know?"

"I recognize the thing that never changes, the only thing that is timeless," I told him. "Your soul." I paused for a moment. "Despite our horrible bickering, I saved your life. When we arrived on the island I was kept on your ship by your orders. You wanted to repay me for saving your life. But it was more than that. You stopped going to the bars where you had dozens of women waiting for your arrival because I was on your ship."

"You're joking," Daniel laughed openly turning a light shade of red.

"I wish I was," I told him laughing. "Sound familiar? You could have had any woman but you wanted me. You weren't much different than today hot tempered and all. But it worked somehow we fell in love, madly, recklessly. That's why protectors aren't supposed to fall in love, we lose sight of our duties. You and I were happy for quite some years."

"What happened?"

I let go of his hand and looked over to his car in the parking lot. "You, um, died when a few Snatchers who posed as pirates came on the ship. I didn't get to you in time. I never imagined they would kill you, I never even got to tell you who I was." I nodded for him to follow me back to his car.

He did.

"Did you regret it?" Daniel asked walking beside me.

"Did I regret what?" I questioned.

"Falling in love with me."

I thought about it for a moment. Of course I never regretted it. He was extraordinary and magnificent in ways he had yet to understand. But that's not why I loved him; I loved him because despite putting up a bravado each life time he was still the same gentle, caring and affectionate person over and over again. He may not remember who I am but I know exactly who he is.

"I did at first," I admitted as Daniel opened my door. "But only because I loved you."

"Do you love me now?"

I smiled a little and pushed myself off the ground to reach his lips. He kissed me back deeply but I broke away looking up at him dead in the eyes. His brown eyes were deep and intense waiting for an answer. "I love you." I pecked his lips and took a seat.

Daniel drove me back to the boarding house. He didn't say much as he drove and neither did I because nothing needed to be said. We held hands all the way there. His warmth was comforting and subtly wonderful. He pulled up and parked behind Hogan's truck.

"I should go home for a bit," Daniel said with a sigh.

"I hate hearing you say that."

"I'll be back tonight."

He leaned in and we kissed. The familiar jolt of adrenaline nearly propelled me out of my seat into his lap. It settled quickly letting me not look like a fool. I was still getting used to kissing him I suppose. I pulled away happily a little breathless. I got out of his car, headed to the door and looked over my shoulder as I reached for the handle.

I slipped into the house unnoticed before I heard him take off. I headed up the stairs to my room. I ran into Wesley on my way up the stairs. I jumped so bad thinking it was Charlie I nearly missed a step. Wesley was fast enough to catch me by the arm.

"Thanks," I said in relief.

"Avoiding Charlie?" he asked.

"Um, something like that."

"You were out with Daniel?"

"I was."

"So, it's official? You two?" Wesley asked me as I walked past him. "I heard you guys had it tough for a long time."

"We did," I called out. "But things have worked out."

I continued heading up to my room. I darted across the kitchen without Charlie in sight. I locked myself in my room and exhaled deeply. I wasn't going to be able to avoid him forever but for now this was close enough.

The day went by painfully slow without Daniel. I spent much of the day re-organizing my room. Eventually, Charlie had heard me moving my dresser to the opposite side of my room. He came in all high and mighty telling me how I was so into Daniel and what not. I just let him talk and gave him bragging rights.

As it got darker out, I wondered when Daniel would return. Around nine, I couldn't help but feel anxious that he wasn't here yet. I texted him to make sure if he was okay and he said he was, that he would be here soon. I hurried out for a glass of milk before settling into bed. In the kitchen, I found myself with Hogan.

"Haven't seen you all day," he noted as I poured myself a glass.

"Don't act like you don't know," I said walking past him.

"Know what!"

It was nearly eleven when I heard my door creak open and a tall shadow crept into my room. Daniel set down a duffel bag at the foot of my bed. I heard him kick off his shoes and take off his belt. I was thrilled to finally have him here with me. I can't remember the last time I was this excited to see him.

I never put much thought into having an actual relationship with Daniel but now it seemed okay because I didn't want to be afraid. I wanted to be with him the same way he wanted to be with me even though my instinct was to completely turn away and run. I was willing to take that chance again.

He climbed into bed with me. I sat up and his lips quickly finding mine in the moonlight. Daniel wrapped an arm around me pulling me close to him. I helped him out of his shirt as we lay down gently. I felt his hands find bare skin near my hips. Daniel removed my shirt as well tossing it aside in the dark. He finally pulled away and his dark eyes stared down at me with sincere adoration.

"Luce?"

"I know," I said tracing his lips with my fingers. My hands coiled around his neck and pulled him back to my lips. We continued effortlessly. It felt exhilarating to have him kiss me the way he was now. I pushed him back slightly. Despite his efforts to continue our lip lock, I tore away to speak once more. "I don't want to be afraid."

"Of what?" he asked breathless.

"That my treachery will have consequences."

"There won't be any."

"You can't possibly know that."

"What can be more important than you and me?"


	24. Doubt

I woke up long before Daniel did. I slipped out of bed kissing him lightly on the lips, pulled his shirt over my head reaching just beyond my finger tips like a dress and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone in the house. Daniel and I had _really_ spent the night together. It had been several centauries since Daniel and I were together in those terms. It was oddly refreshing but I couldn't help but be terrified. We had progressed wonderfully and I didn't want anything to change that.

"You always wake up this early?"

I turned to see Daniel had gotten out of bed. He was only in his jeans. I blushed madly seeing how foolish I was thinking I could get away with taking his shirt as my own. But he didn't seem to mind, Daniel just smiled.

"Sorry, bad habit," I apologized. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

"You kidding me? I should be the one making you breakfast," Daniel told me. He came over but I turned swiftly to kiss him good morning. He didn't mind wrapping his arms around me kissing me back. Daniel looked down at the mess I had made. I had bowls all around with pancake batter, frozen hash browns readied to be fried, bacon and a fruit salad. "What are you making?"

"A bit of everything."

Daniel grabbed a strawberry out of the fruit salad. "Hand me my shirt and put me to work."

I smiled and hurried off to my room to get dressed. I put on a black cut off with a pair of jeans. I brushed through my hair before walking out to the kitchen again. I watched Daniel cook shirtless for a moment. It was kind of attractive I had to admit. I might have been drawing a blank because I couldn't name a particular time I saw him working so vigorously. He was trying to impress me.

"I used to cook for myself when my parents both worked," Daniel said as if he were reading my thoughts. He continued on pondering over the hot stove making crispy brown hash browns. "I'm not the best but I'm sure we'll survive."

"It smells heavenly," I chuckled walking over to him. He leaned in for another kiss to which I awarded.

Tremendous yawns from behind made me pull away so quick I nearly slipped. I turned to see it was Charlie and Wesley. I blushed madly handing Daniel back his shirt. He tugged it on over his head. He handed me the finished hash browns pan as I handed him the batter and the frying pan.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Charlie noted striding in. He and Wesley took a seat at the table. I handed them the fruit salad. I headed back to help Daniel with the pancakes and bacon.

"I've got it," Daniel said.

"I was the one cooking. Take a seat. I'll be done in a few minutes"

"Let me help you, babe."

"I got it all under control."

"She's a little bossy," Wesley told Daniel. "You'll learn." Daniel looked over at him in disbelief at his words. I couldn't help but flinch a little because I knew a comment like that would bother him. And it certainly struck me as odd that Wesley would mention something like that. Charlie even looked a little worried looking back from Wesley to Daniel.

"I think I know her well enough," Daniel said glaring at him with true dislike.

"Can we hurry this up," Charlie called out breaking the tension. "I'm starving." Daniel and I continued. Soon we brought forward a plate full of warm fluffy pancakes and another full of bacon. I urged Daniel to take a seat as I finished up the remainder of the batter.

"Wow, something smells awesome!" Hogan exclaimed walking into the kitchen half way through breakfast. Gabriela walked behind him yawning.

He and Gabriela sat down with us. We ate breakfast together talking and sharing ideas. I poked at my hash browns listening to the talk around me. It was actually quite nice having everyone gathered around. Not even for a second did it feel odd, it felt normal.

After breakfast, Daniel and Charlie drifted off with Hogan to continue on their lessons. I watched them from inside the house. Daniel had mentioned he worked at noon to five today so I was thankful he was staying longer. I was especially excited for tomorrow because he would have the day off. Half an hour later, they all returned inside their cheeks pink with cold.

"I need to get going. I'll make a pit stop at my mom's then head on over," Daniel said as I followed him up the stairs to my room. "Maybe we can go out for dinner later?"

"I'd like that," I said with a smile. He picked up his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. I leaned on my wall as he grabbed his jacket. He quickly checked himself in my mirror. He came over and pressed his lips to mine briefly. My heart fluttered wonderfully when our lips connected. He walked down the hall, trotted down the stairs and slammed the door on his way out.

I hurried down to see if Gabriela was busy. I found her and Hogan talking in their room. I don't understand how they managed to be together for so long. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Daniel and I could not be. Eventually, I would have to cut things off with him or he would die. It was our sad reality.

"Oh, hello, Lucinda," Gabriela said with a smile. Hogan waved me in and patted the spot beside him on the bed. I walked over to sit at his side. He lazily draped his arm around my shoulders. "This is nice, all of us together."

I nodded in agreement. It was rare that us protectors gathered. Moments like these never lasted long. The y were incredibly special because Hogan and Gabriela were the only people in this world that knew what I went through.

"Is everything alright, Lucinda?"

"I'm fine."

"Sounds like the beginning of a girl talk," Hogan said standing. "This is my cue to leave." He strode out of the room without thinking as if he were afraid to listen in.

Gabriela asked took her boyfriend's seat. She looked at me expectantly slightly concerned. Her long blonde hair was gold in the sunlight, her blue eyes like crystals. She waited for me to say something. Even though I viewed her as an older sister, I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Am I doing right?" I asked aloud pushing my hair back out of my face. "Am I right to let this go on? To continue?"

"Oh, Lucinda!" Gabriela exclaimed laughing wrapping her arms around me. "Is this about your relationship with Daniel? Why do you doubt yourself?

I flinched at the word. That word implied too much commitment and I'm not entirely sure if I was ready to wrap my mind around that. I loved Daniel, really I did and I knew he definitely wanted commitment but I wasn't certain I could give him that with everything I know.

"I'm just afraid to lose him."

"You're afraid he'll die at your hand," she corrected. "And I can promise you that Daniel will not die solely because you fell in love with him. It just can't be, I refuse to believe it."

I told her about Daniel spending the last few nights here but that didn't seem to surprise her. There were no secrets in this house. Gabriela tried to encourage me to continue things with Daniel. I didn't understand why everyone was adamant on Daniel and I being together. But I couldn't go back, not after all the time we spent together.

After, I lay in my room reading a book on my bed. I had searched in the library for practically anything that would spark minimal interest at the most. I checked up on Daniel from time to time on the tablet. I enjoyed watching him work at times when I could tell he was feeling productive and useful or sluggish and having a rough time.

There was a knock on my door. I looked up to see Wesley at the doorway with a jacket on.

"Wanna get out of here for a while?" He tossed me the keys and I caught them in mid air. I threw on a jacket and we were out the door. We ended up at the movie theater. We stood in line waiting to buy tickets for a scary movie.

"You and I used to perform Shakespeare plays," I said thoughtfully remembering our time in England. I remembered that time period clearly because it was unbelievably hard to keep myself properly hidden. "Women performers weren't allowed so I posed as a man in order to watch over you."

"Did you get caught?" Wesley asked.

The line moved forward and we advanced a little. "No, thankfully, well unfortunately, your family suffered a crisis and needed you so I made my way out of the theatre just as you did," I replied. "You were a fantastic actor. Your favorite play was Hamlet because you thought the play within a play scene was genius."

Wesley chuckled. "And to think I hated Shakespeare in high school."

We bought our tickets and headed into the dark theater finding seats in the very back. Not many people were in here on account it was just a bit past two thirty and many were out working or in school. The movie wasn't scary, it was more of gore. Needless to say, I did nearly hop out of my seat when the loud speakers rattled making my heart thump against my chest.

"You were so afraid," Wesley teased as we walked out of the theater.

"Was not," I said defensively. "I've seen plenty worse."

"Doesn't matter you were scared."

"Not a chance," I said as we got to the car. He insisted we go out for a late lunch but I had to decline. Daniel was expecting to go out for dinner but I didn't want to disappoint Wesley we were having such a nice time. So we went out for fast food. I ordered a salad to not spoil my dinner later on tonight.

"So, you and Daniel," Wesley said casually. "Is it serious?"

I poked at my salad. "I think so."

"But he seems like a jerk."

"That's because you don't know him."

"I know that he isn't a good guy for you," Wesley said resting his arms on the table.

I looked at him skeptically. "And how would you know that?" I asked setting my plastic fork to one side.

"I know that when he gets angry his temper flares up and he treats you like crap," Wesley said as I diverted my eyes. How could he possibly know that? Daniel and I had never fought in front of him nor have I told him about it.

"How did you know that?" I asked slowly narrowing my eyes then I looked up at him. Wesley was looking at me seriously with his dark eyes. Even though he was the future, there was something deep about him. Maybe always anticipating and taking peaks into the future made you wiser, more mature. "You're not supposed to know that."

"I saw it," he told me. "In a vision. He was angry and you looked hurt. He said some things that hurt you. He's not right for you Luce if he says things like that." I looked down at my salad once more. What could he possibly have seen?


	25. Chronological Order

Wesley and I got home around six, well after Daniel was out of work. I was hoping he wasn't at the boarding house yet. When I pulled up to the house, I noticed his car was parked where it usually was. My stomach did a summer salt wondering if he'd be angry with me. We walked into the house to see he wasn't even inside with the others.

"Where's Daniel?" I asked.

"In the backyard last time I checked," Hogan said.

I crossed the living room to see he was sitting on the bench. I felt guilty for making him wait for me. I opened the back door and stepped on outside. He didn't make any indication that he had heard me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked over quietly.

"Please, make no deal about my arrival," I teased him casually.

Daniel looked over to me over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw me. He swung his leg around the bench to face me. He looked a little tired but much more happy that I had arrived. His brown hair looked especially dark in the night. I stood in front of him as he took my hands in his.

"Did you have fun?" he asked sounding not at all displeased and slid his arms around my waist.

"I did actually," I said. "You and I should go see a film from time to time."

Daniel chuckled with a nod. "Noted. Craving anything in particular for dinner?"

"Actually I was hoping we'd have a rain check on dinner. I'm kind of tired. Mind if we just eat in and cuddle?" I suggested as his arms untangled themselves around me. He grabbed both my hands again looking up at me still not bothered by my words.

"Sure," Daniel said standing. "I make a pretty mean macaroni and cheese."

I couldn't help but smile a little. He got to his feet and we walked back to the boarding house. The others were drifting off in various places of the house. Gabriela and Hogan drifted off down the hall to their room. Wesley went down to the library and Charlie headed up to his room carrying the consol in his arms.

"Just chill here, it won't take long," he told me as I took a seat on the couch. Daniel kissed me deeply making me squirm in pleasure. I felt him smile as he laid me down. Daniel pulled away only to leave me vying for more. I sat up watching him ascend up the stairs and soon he began to clinker around to make our simple dinner.

I waited patiently starring out the window. It was much darker out and I could see my reflection. My loose brown curls looked surprisingly neat compared to most days. My hazel green eyes looked greener than usual even a little brighter. Goodness, was it hope? Maybe love? I couldn't tell.

A few moments later, Daniel came down stairs with two bowls and two water bottles. He tossed me one and I caught it skillfully. He also handed me a bowl. It looked positively delicious since my hunger was so great. I swiveled my spoon looking at the yellow gooey noodles.

"This is a first," I said aloud.

"What is?" Daniel asked.

"You cooking for me," I said as he leaned back on the cushions. "I can get used to this." I curled up next to him as he chuckled.

"I'll cook for you until the end of time," he teased.

I grinned and began to dig in. We ate and talked for a while enjoying each other's company. It was nice to just be together without fighting or disagreement. And being with Daniel maybe I did feel a little more hopeful and restless to make sure that things between us worked this time. I wanted to hope that the worst would not happen and it was all behind us.

"I wish I didn't have to die," Daniel said as he set his empty bowl aside.

"But you'll just be reborn," I reminded him.

"Yeah but then I would forget this," he replied. "I wouldn't know who you are or remember these amazing moments where all I see, hear and feel is you near me. It'll be gone, all of it. What will we do then?"

I couldn't help but divert my eyes with a sigh. He was right. He didn't yet know that he dies after we fell in love. He suspected of having this long and happy life with me but that wasn't our reality. Then my mind drifted off to what Wesley said. Perhaps it had something more to do with than just a fight. Should I even bother to tell him? I didn't want to ruin this moment with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked looking down at me. "Did I say something wrong?" He made me look up at him. He looked concerned for a second afraid that he may have made me upset.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Whatever it is it's bothered you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just something Wesley said."

"What did he say?" Daniel asked sharply. Mentioning Wesley looked like it hit a nerve somewhere. I almost didn't want to continue on but I didn't want to hide things from Daniel.

"He doesn't think you and I are a good match."

"And how would he know that?" Daniel asked angrily.

I sat up a little. "He had a vision of you and I arguing. And he saw your temper with me. He didn't like the way you were treating me I suppose. Don't worry too much about it, alright? I didn't take him seriously. I know you better than him."

"I still don't like that he's saying things about us based on what a vision?" he told me. Daniel then came over me pinning me down to the couching preventing my escape. "I want our relationship just to be between us. Is that so much to ask?"

"Not at all."

Daniel and I kissed for a while. His lips still tasted like cheese but I didn't mind. My hands coiled around his head my fingers brushing through his hair. I didn't mind making out with him in the living room or getting caught. By now, everyone knew Daniel and I were a thing. No one would come out at this time. But I was dead wrong as if on cue. I heard footsteps coming up from the basement. He pulled away regardless to see it was Wesley.

Next thing I know, Daniel hopped off to confront him. I sat up quickly. There was no way I was going to prevent this. I stood nervously.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Daniel demanded from Wesley. "Where do you go off telling Luce I'm not good for her? You don't know anything about me or our relationship. She's with me, Wes, deal with it."

"You disrespect her, you treat her like your escape goat, is that any way to treat a woman?" Wesley shot back confidently. "Even if you don't want to admit it, you're not what's best for Luce." Wesley stood defiantly behind the couch. Daniel threatened to advance but I grabbed his arm.

"Wesley!" I scolded sharply.

"And I'm assuming that wasn't the first time you treated her that way," he went on. "You're really going to stand for that, Luce? You deserve better."

"Wes, just back off—"

"Feeling threatened, Danny?"

Daniel fused in my grip. He successfully managed to slip through and walked over. I jumped into action dashing over preventing him from advancing any further. "Daniel, stop, don't!" I looked up at him serious. His eyes were fixed on Wesley just behind me.

He reached for my arms but restrained himself from me. "Don't do that," Daniel warned me. "Don't physically get in my way when I'm angry."

"Daniel, calm down," I pleaded with him. "He's younger than you." I looked over to Wesley over my shoulder. "Wesley, please, I beg of you leave." Wesley glared at us and I was horrified that he would continue to stand up to Daniel. A second later Wesley took a step back and made his way out of the living room and over to his room.

Daniel relaxed a little once Wesley was out of ear shot. I dragged him back to the couch. He took a seat and I took a seat beside him. We curled up together once more. He wrapped his arms around me as I listened to his heart beat settle back to normal.

"Still like me as the jealous type?" Daniel asked me.

"Yes, I do," I said looking up at him. "Because I know you're serious about me."

"I was always serious about you," he chuckled. "You were never serious about me. Big difference. But Wesley was right, I really can be a jerk to you when I'm angry. I haven't appreciated all the hard work you put in to protecting me all these years. I don't understand why you stayed here all this time. If I were you I would have left years ago."

"You acting like a fool is nothing new to me."

Daniel smiled. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I tugged at his lips to deepen the kiss. I lay on his chest. I don't know what in this life attracted me to him but it was strong. It was far stronger than any bond we ever had before. I pulled away to smile up at him. Daniel shoved a few strands of hair behind my ear.

He pulled me onto his lap draping my around him.

"Seriously, if I see Wes anywhere near you these next couple of days I might have hurt to hurt him," Daniel said entwining his fingers in my other hand.

"Don't say that," I demanded slapping the back of his head lightly. "We need you and Wesley very much alive. I made it perfectly clear I'm interested in you, haven't I? I love you, Daniel. I do, remember that." I kissed him, beneath my lips I could feel his lips turn into a knowing smile.


	26. Vacant

My eyes snapped open and quickly adjusted to the darkness. My protector instincts were somehow kicking in. I had protector senses if that is somehow understandable. I had them when ever Gabriela and Hogan were in need. It was rare when they ever sent the call, I never mastered it myself. I wasn't entirely sure how that worked. So needless to say I never used it.

I checked my phone to see it was nearly three in the morning. I didn't want to get up from Daniel's warm arms I was far too comfortable. After a deep contemplation I slid his arms off me as gently as I could without waking him. I tip toed out of my room and illuminating myself down the hall with my phone. The floor boards creaked under my weight as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I made it down the kitchen from where I could spot a light coming from the library. I scurried down the flight of stairs into the library.

As I expected, Hogan and Gabriela were already there. Gabriela was perched on the mahogany desk waiting for me in her silk pajamas. Hogan was flipping through books under the candle light. I gently closed the door behind me. They both looked up at me.

"Good morning, Lucinda," Gabriela said with a smile. "I hope I didn't startle you."

"Or interrupt," Hogan cut in.

Gabriela threw him a nasty look that very well sent his nose back into the book in his hand.

"No," I said walking over. "What's going on?"

"Hogan and I have been thinking," Gabriela said. "We have taken advantage of your hospitality and it's just about time we move on, it's not safe to stay in one place. We figured the heat has cooled from the Snatchers."

"I've been scouting the areas that look remotely safe," Hogan added. "I haven't spotted anything peculiar around town so I think our best bet is to move now before anything pops up."

"Are you sure?" I asked anxiously. "You are more than welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Can't take the risk," Hogan said coming over. "It's best if we go back to what we were, separated."

"When do you plan on departure?" I asked.

"Nightfall," they both replied. Gabriela hopped off the desk coming forward. "Go back to bed. We have much careful planning to do."

I nodded and left them there to continue on with their private conversation. I went back the way I came all the way up to my room. I turned the white blue light off my phone before entering. I moved my way blindly back to my bed. I crawled back into Daniel's arms and he welcomed me back sleepily. He lightly kissed my temple wrapping his arms around me. I cuddled in close feeling secure. Instantly my eye lids felt heavy with slumber.

I woke up again hours later with a kiss. I grinned and slightly kissed him back. Daniel sat up and reached for his shirt on the floor.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," he said.

I flopped onto my stomach. "Don't tell me you're leaving."

"No, of course not," Daniel chuckled. He lay back in bed reaching over for his phone on the night stand. He looked through his phone responding to some messages. I watched him as we interlocked fingers. My thoughts gravitated about Daniel's disagreement with Wesley and what Hogan and Gabriela told me just a few hours ago.

"Daniel?"

"Hm?"

"I think it's best you and Wesley bury the hatchet and make peace."

"What?" Daniel demanded. "I'm not apologizing to that psychotic fortune teller. If I'm not mistaken, he's trying to break us apart, Luce. It should be the other way around."

"Please, Daniel, both of you are important figures. We can't have you at each other's throats," I protested sitting up. "Believe it or not but you've been friends plenty of times in the past. He's my friend as well."

"You haven't even known him that long."

I smiled a little. "If you keep this up we won't have a present or future to look forward to. Daniel, just make peace for me." I looked up at him expectantly giving him my best smile innocent eyes.

Daniel bit his lip in deep in thought debating if he should really forget Wesley's words. I could only hope that he just believed that I was with him and only him. I don't how much clearer I could be now a days. It was refreshing to have Daniel awfully jealous though. But I couldn't be selfish, I couldn't have the Present and the Future at each other's necks over a girl much less a protector.

"Fine," Daniel finally said. "I won't kick his ass in this life."

"Thank you." I reached over and kissed him. "Now get dressed. I'm taking you both out for breakfast to mull things over." I bounced out of bed and grabbed a robe on my way out. I dashed down the hall across the kitchen and over to the opposite hall way. I knocked on Wesley's door.

He opened right away. Wesley looked confused for a moment but was much more delighted to see me. He wore a cut off with a pair of night pants. Wesley's hair was a tumbled mess but I suspected my hair was no different.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said nodding. "Um, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad you caught me. I wanted to talk to you about last night, you know the whole thing with Daniel."

"The past is the past," I said dismissively. "It's better if both of you make amends over breakfast for my sake and everyone in the universe. Do you agree?"

Wesley's lips formed a slight smile. "The universe, huh?" he asked. "Do I really have to? I stand by with what I said he isn't good for you, Luce."

"I'll take my chances."

He caved. "Alright, fine."

I beamed. "Wonderful! Be ready in an hour."

I returned to my room where Daniel was still in bed waiting for me. I walked over and sat on my bed. It would only be a few hours until everyone left. I started contemplating inviting everyone along to be together one last time. After today it would just be Daniel and I again. He noticed I was serious and sat straighter. Daniel came over to me and we kissed. He stroked my cheek tenderly trying to understand what was going through my head.

"You're upset," Daniel noted. "Did he say something to you?" He threw the blanket to one side and hopped out of bed. "What did he say?"

"No, no," I said. "Sit back down. There's nothing to fuss over. He agreed to come. It's something else." I stood up as well heading over to my closet. But Daniel wasn't letting it go. He followed grabbing my arm and turned me to look at him.

"Tell me."

"Hogan and Gabriela are leaving at night fall. It'll be you and I again soon," I said trying to not make it a big deal.

"And you don't want them to leave?"

"Well, no," I admitted. "Not right away. They're my family or the closest thing, Daniel. And Charlie and Wesley too."

"And me."

"And you." I rose on tip toe and kissed his lips. I took off to take a quick shower. I quickly dried my brown hair until it was shiny and soft. I fit into a deep green and black striped shirt with a scarf wound around my neck. I jumped into an old pair of tattered skinny jeans then tugged on some boots. Finally, I made sure my locket was securely around my neck for safe keeping as always.

"Are you ready or not?" Daniel asked as I re-entered my room. "I want to get this whole thing over with already."

"Patience is a virtue, Daniel," I told him putting on my black jacket.

"And temptation is a sin."

I chuckled grabbing my bag and pulled him to his feet. "Of course you would know all about that." We walked out of my room to see Wesley was already out in the living room area. We trotted down. Wesley wanted to smile but he didn't on account for Daniel behind me.

"Shall we?" I asked the boys.

They both nodded and followed me out the door. We got in Daniel's car and he drove us into town. Echo Valley was surprisingly very quiet, not many people were walking the streets. Echo Valley was never very active but today it was visibly deserted. I instructed him to go to the diner on Apache Avenue. Since it had no available parking lot, we had to park a few blocks down.

"They have the best waffles," I told Wesley as I walked hand in hand with Daniel. "Especially the chocolate chip ones."

"Good to know," Wesley said.

We continued walking down the street. I stopped walking with a gasp. Something was coming, I could feel it in my bones like just before a terrible storm hit. I looked up at the sky half expecting something to appear out of thin air. I looked back to the street in front of me, it was eerily empty.

Then everything started shaking like a massive earth quake. Daniel and I held onto each other's arms tightly as we tried to ride it out. Wesley beside us tried to keep his balance. Cars rattled and shook without setting off any alarm. Lights flickered on and off from shops nearby. Jingling of windows and other things rattled violently but nothing made a distinction of damage, not even a crack. Eventually everything began to slow down to a slight quiver until it came to a complete stop.

I had experienced this enough to know it wasn't an earth quake. There were no shrieks or sirens going off in the distance, it was only the three of us that witnessed this violent shake. Fear seeped into me making me want to protect Daniel and Wesley from whatever might be entering our time.

Daniel and my eyes locked.

"Was that a—" Daniel began.

"Don't move," I breathed. I let go of Daniel's arms and dashed down the street glancing around to see we were no longer alone. Two men on each side of the street were zeroing in on us. I moved forward protectively. Stay back." Both Daniel and Wesley crammed into an entry way of a store. I had to keep them safe at any cost. "At the precise moment, flee."

"Luce—" Daniel protested.

"That's an order!" I snapped looking over my shoulder. "Don't use any landlines or cell phones. Keep running, and stay hidden. I'll find you. You have to get away. Understand?"

I grabbed the locket from my neck and broke it off it's chain. Instantly, it grew into a heavy six foot golden bo staff that had been my trusted weapon for ages. I looked over to the two pairs, this wasn't going to be easy but then again it never was.


	27. Street Fight

All four men came at me, two advancing first. I twirled the bo staff like a deadly baton. My staff made contact with their daggers. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see two men coming at me. I jumped aside whacking them hard on the head. I turned just in time to quickly duck a blade that missed me by centimeters. I shoved him back fiving me enough time to face the other. Now that I had all of their attention on me I only hoped Wesley and Daniel took this opportunity to run.

"Luce!" I heard Daniel shout.

"Daniel, go!"

"I'm not leaving, not without you!"

"Danny, let's go," Wesley demanded. "We can't stay here."

I glanced at them briefly. Wesley and Daniel were still crammed near the door of the store. Wesley was ready to bolt but Daniel was not moving. I had no time for this, if I lost concentration for even the slightest things could go terribly wrong.

The two that had fallen finally got to their feet and I pounced. I launched myself at one my legs around his middle and driving the staff straight through his chest. I aimed it for the second but he moved aside. I tackled him anyway leaving the other Snatcher for dead. The second Snatcher tossed me aside.

"Luce!"

I looked up to see that the other two had gone after Wesley and Daniel. My heart quickening I got to my feet and ran over sweeping up my staff along the way to assist. I shoved my bo staff right through one of the man's back who faced Wesley. He shouted out in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Wesley, run!"

"Luce!" Wesley shouted pointing behind me. I turned to see the other man dagger Daniel right on the neck. I screamed. I ran forward alarmed. I tripped them both, took out the dagger from Daniel's neck and stabbed the other Snatcher right in the heart. Daniel was losing a lot of blood, I had to get him out of here.

He groaned with his eyes closed gripping his neck.

"I told you to leave!" I cried out helping him to his feet.

"Not without you."

"I can't protect you if you won't run and hide. Daniel, please leave," I pleaded desperately. "I don't want to lose you so soon. Go, please." That seemed to do it. He backed off with Wesley still not completely convinced to leave me here.

I made sure he was in safe distance before I turned once more to face the remaining Snatcher. I felt it before I saw it. He managed to stab my upper arm near my shoulder. I swung around landing a good punch on his cheek with my good arm. I removed the dagger painfully blood quickly trickling through my clothes.

"You were a fool for bringing them out into the open."

"Took you all long enough."

"We will find them, others will come take my place in attempting to kidnap them," the last Snatcher said.

There was absolutely no way he was leaving here alive. I was pissed. He and his friends had ruined a perfectly good day and hurt Daniel. I wasn't quite ready to let Daniel go in this lifetime. I didn't want to start all over.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I informed him. I went at him full force. I disarmed the Snatcher with a swift strike of my staff his daggers flying out of his hand.

Annoyed that he had not defeated me yet, he ran forward. I smirked. This couldn't be more perfect. I aimed my bo staff like a javelin and sent it roaring right through his body. Shock filled his face before he collapsed onto the ground.

I walked over and yanked out my bloody staff from the Snatcher's body. I wiped off the blood on his clothes mine were bloody enough. I was exhausted. My arm was bleeding heavily but I couldn't leave quite yet. My staff retracted back into my locket. I aimed it toward the middle of the street a time warp opening up. I kicked the bodies into the warp clutching my injured arm. The suction of the warp threatened to pull me in. I re-aimed my time key and it disappeared.

I could feel warm blood trickling through my fingers from my own injury. I was in no condition to continue on in this state. I'd have to patch myself up before I went to look for Daniel and Wesley. I put on my locket around my neck, grabbed my fallen bag from the side walk and ran off to find refuge.

As I turned the corner onto Wagner I was surprised to see people walking up and down the road clearly avoiding Apache if it weren't there. That was odd seeing as that Echo Valley was practically empty just fifteen minutes ago. I merged into the crowds of people moving my way quickly into the nearest door. Luckily, I had walked into the library. I made a bee line to the bathroom.

I made sure no one was in the stalls. I opened up my bag looking for something useful to bandage my arn. I had a few cotton balls. I took off my jacket and t-shirt carefully. It was a seemingly deep cut, it was even too gory for me to look at. I grabbed a few paper towels, opened the faucet and began cleaning up my wound.

I could only imagine what had happened to Daniel and Wesley. What worried me most was Daniel's injury on his neck. He was losing more blood than I was. I had to find them fast knowing them as well as I did they would not be able to survive on their own. I also had to get out there fast to make sure no other Snatcher was around to find them. I couldn't warn the others not without sending a flare declaring my location.

I used my scarf and made myself a quick bandage. I yanked back on my shirt despite the hole near my shoulder and the blood. I swept out of the bathroom leaving it as if I never entered. Now that my jacket was ruined I'd need a new one. It was far too cold if I was going to be out and about for the rest of the day. I looked around the quiet library searching for a stray jacket. I found one near the computers, I assumed it belonged to the woman who just walked over to the front desk to ask the librarian a question. I swiped and disappeared into the shelves. I sneaked out unnoticed.

I hurried down the street with my head bowed silently making sure there were no more other Snatchers. The jacket was far too large breezes easily coming and going causing me to shiver. As I neared a hunting store, I dropped off the stolen jacket and walked inside. I grabbed an ugly deep green woman's camouflage jacket and walked up to the counter.

"Anything else?" he asked me.

"No." I paid and headed out the door. I scouted the entire town by foot to make sure every square inch was Snatcher free. By the end of the day, I walked back to the boarding house. All I could do was hope that by now the boys were safe and Daniel was far from danger. I'd have Gabriela and Hogan assist me to find them.

Wind tossed my hair in all directions. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm. I kept thinking about fire places and warm furnaces. I could only hope that I didn't get pneumonia after today. After a few miles, I could see the boarding house. I quickened my pace feeling hopeful.

As I neared, I could spot figures out front. Eventually I could count five figures. My heart lifted knowing that they had made it safe. Charlie and Hogan rushed over first concerned. Hogan picked me up in a hug of relief. I yelped out in pain. He dropped me instantly.

"God, are you okay?" Charlie asked wrapping an arm around me lightly.

"We were worried," Gabriela said with a nod.

"I'm fine," I said. "What about you two?" I looked over to Daniel and Wesley. Wesley was visibly unharmed but Daniel on the other hand was bandaged up on the neck as if he were bitten by a vampire. He diverted his eyes knowing very well I was beyond angry that he dared to challenge me when we were faced with danger.

I let them usher me inside as I explained to them that I had managed to kill, dispose of the Snatchers and explain how strange that no one seemed to bother with the street. Gabriela and Hogan found that incredibly strange but had no answer for me.

I took a seat near the fire place. The instant warmth sent happy goose bumps up my spine, I had never been so happy to be so close to a fire. I took off the ugly jacket. Gabriela scurried out once she saw my bandaged arm. Daniel left with her.

"What happened"

I looked down at my injured arm. "A Snatcher managed to dagger me after I freed Daniel. The cut isn't too deep. I haven't checked it for hours."

Gabriela and Daniel returned with a blanket, new bandages, warm water, a cloth and soup. She sat next to me to take a look at my wound. I took off my shirt once more. To Daniel's relief, I was wearing a black under shirt but he still handed me a blanket to wrap myself in.

"Weren't you supposed to see this coming, Wes?" Daniel scolded.

"I didn't see a thing," he snapped back. They obviously had this conversation before. "It doesn't work that way."

"Enough," I said flinching when Gabriela dabbed at my wound with alcohol. "The point is you both escaped. And I scouted the area, they were the only ones." I paused. "Do you still plan on leaving tonight?" I guess I let the cat out of the box because Wesley and Charlie nearly flipped out.

"Leaving?" Wesley asked. "Gabbe, what's Luce talking about?"

"Hogan?" Charlie asked his brown eyes narrowing angrily.

"We thought about leaving Echo Valley," Gabriela said with a nod.

"But we now think it's best if we wait another day more," Hogan said. "We can't ruin Lucinda's hiding spot for much longer, she needs it more than we do. I advise both of you to get your things together so that we are ready for a quick departure."

Wesley and Charlie both hesitated looking at each other for a moment but didn't verbally object. They nodded with his instructions. My new bandages felt great, much better than my half ass job I did. I ate the warm soup walking up the kitchen. Charlie followed me up the stairs still concerned about my well being.

"Should I get you a sweater?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just hungry."

"And you're mad."

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Don't be," Charlie said. "He meant well."

"Who's side are you on anyway?" I snapped.

"Yours," he said at once taken aback. "Always yours but I just don't want you to say something you'll regret. I don't want you hurting yourself in the end." His eye brows creased in concern.

"Oh, don't worry, that's usually his doing," I said setting the empty bowl in the sink. I went back to my room to rummage for a new shirt. I picked up my hair a few strands refusing to be tied down. I trotted down the stairs searching for Daniel.

I spotted Daniel and Wesley still in the living room talking and both looking unhappy. My blood boiled just at the thought that he nearly got himself killed because he was too concerned for my wellbeing. Once Wesley saw me coming, he scattered knowing what was coming. The fight with the Snatchers would be nothing compared to my upcoming disagreement with Daniel.


	28. End of Take

Daniel took a seat near the fire place watching the fire crackle. He didn't seem to want to notice that I had come back down from up stairs. As I took each step closer to him, all my anger evaporated so suddenly and quickly draining me and preventing me from exploding. I didn't want to engage in this fight, I wanted to talk this out as civilly as possible.

I sat on the couch behind him.

"I know you're mad," Daniel finally said.

"Beyond angry," I corrected seriously. "Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to run?"

"Because I didn't want to leave you behind," he said swirling around in the same spot to face me. "I couldn't."

"When I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to leave me, you flee without looking back and think about saving yourself," I said my anger flaring up instantly. "You disobeyed me, Daniel."

"Disobeyed you?" he demanded shooting up to his feet. "Don't act like a little drill sergeant that barks out orders and expecting them to be followed because I won't." Daniel looked positively angry. His dark eyes were erratic with anger. But he softened a little. "I was worried about you, Luce. Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" I said irritably throwing my hands up in the air and got to my feet. "My job is to protect you from any danger. If you were kidnapped out of our time, the whole stream of time as we know it will dissolve into nothing! You don't understand how much of a catastrophe it would be. You don't understand the importance to your own existence!"

I certainly knew how to get him angry because he yanked me toward him by the arm. "How can you do that?" Daniel hollered with pure frustration. "I was worried about you as the love of my life not as my protector. You could have died! I'd rather die a thousand more times before I go on living another day without you." He let go of my arm and caught my face in his hands to make me look up at him.

"I should be the least of your worries," I said miserably pulling away from his reach. "This is why you and I aren't meant to be together. You forget who you are, Daniel."

"Because you never let me live it down!"

"A lot of the time you need reminding."

"I thought we were past this, Luce," Daniel said frustrated. "I thought we were past the whole protector-lover thing. I know I should have listened to you, I get that but understand that you're the most important thing to me now. I love you."

I crossed my arms and looked down at the hard wood floor. I took a step back from him. "That may be the problem." The words spilled out of my mouth before I even conceived that I had uttered them aloud. It pained me to say it, I couldn't look up at him during the long pause. I knew I had hurt him once more. No matter how strong my feelings were for him, my protector instinct surpassed it greatly.

"So, you want me to put you second?" he asked quietly.

"Last if necessary."

"I can't do it, I won't."

"Daniel, if you can't make the necessary conditions for us to function properly I will have to resort to drastic measures," I said mustering as much confidence as I could. I wiped my eyes catching the tears before they slipped off my cheeks. I clutched my locket nervously looking up at him. "The only way they can hurt me is if they hurt you," I went on. "And if you're not willing to see that than I have no other choice."

"No," Daniel said shaking his head. He came over to me, slid his hands under my chin and kissed me. I kissed him back gently but I pulled away. "Don't do this to me, Luce."

"Then promise me you'll put me last."

"No."

"Then I will if I must."

I took a step away from him. Daniel grabbed my arm our eyes locking for a brief moment. I waited for him to speak. "You walk away from me now and I guess I'll just have to let you go," Daniel muttered. "I'd rather let you go then put you as my last priority. It's up to you." His dark eyes were sad because he already knew the answer. It would be the same answer I had given him always.

I leaned in and kissed him. Daniel kissed me deeply hoping this passionate kiss would change my mind. He wrapped an arm around me. My arms wanted to curl and wrap around him but I stopped myself. Before he could fully have me in his arms, I pulled away. He looked at me in question. I turned, shut my eyes and took the first step away from Daniel.

Daniel left shortly after. When I had to re-open the file that consisted of my spy cameras, I nearly let out a sob. I knew what I was doing was the right thing but I hated hurting Daniel. And now at this point, I was only hurting myself as well. I just couldn't get him to understand that I had be a protector above anything else, it's why I was reincarnated over and over again.

I lay on the couch curled up in the blanket scrolling through my tablet empty mindedly and playing with my locket. I reached over for my drink on the coffee table. I nearly spit out the tea, it had gotten cold. Hogan was coming down the stairs with a water bottle. I wiped my nose on my sleeve sniffling a little.

"Hey, where's Daniel?" Hogan asked walking over.

"Oh, um, he went home," I said. I touched my cheeks self consciously making sure no tears managed to escape.

"That sucks," he said. "I hope you guys didn't get into a fight or something."

"We did. I think we broke up."

"What?" Hogan asked truly surprised. He looked at me skeptically and waiting for a punch line or an explanation. "You two are great together. I thought you guys would make it this time. Was it about the whole Snatcher fiasco?"

"Yes. It's complicated."

"I bet," he said. "Listen, Lucinda, you two work out your differences quite quickly. Daniel just needs to process that what you're doing isn't because you don't love him, but for the greater good for all of us. He's afraid to accept that and separate himself from you forever."

"How do you know that?" I asked. It was my turn to be skeptical.

"Because I know," Hogan said laughing. "When we bumped into you in Milan during the Middle Ages in that beautiful town square with the white tulips, Daniel was fascinated by you. He and I were studying abroad, remember? You know, he purposely bumped into you at a lame attempt to find out who you were and chickened out. He talked about you for days as if he already knew you. When we returned to the plaza days later to find you he was devastated when you were nowhere to be found. He went back for three months straight hoping to see you."

I remembered the time he was talking about. I had lived in Italy that life watching over Wesley as a maid in his household. Daniel indeed bumped into me in the central plaza as I was hurrying on an errand for Wesley's then family. It wasn't necessarily much less of a bump but approached me with a wonderful bundle of flowers. He was so tongue tied he could barely utter a proper Italian sentence. Flattered I had taken them and took the first chance to escape when I saw the opportunity present itself. I never saw him again.

"It's different this time," I insisted. "I can't explain it quite yet." I got to my feet and folded the blanket. I set it on the couch.

"Are you going to go see Daniel?" Hogan asked hopping up to his feet.

"No, I'm going out for a run to clear my head," I said.

"Don't strain yourself with that injured arm of yours, alright?"

"I won't," I promised kissing his cheek. I was grateful Hogan was so easy to talk to. He was a fantastic listener. And I was also glad that he shared that with me. Maybe Daniel and I had a deeper connection like everyone was insisting. But why couldn't I see it? Was it always like this?

I grabbed my tablet and cold mug. I handed him my tablet for him to watch over Daniel while I was away. I went upstairs to set the mug in the sink.

I walked over to my room to slip into comfortable, warm clothes. It felt like life times since I had gone out for a jog. Ever since I arrived to the boarding house I had ceased to go out on runs. There wasn't any where to run to in this part of Echo Valley and the weather had been getting colder. A good run would definitely help even if it was running the perimeter of the boarding house.

When I went back to the living room downstairs, Hogan was gone. I touched my locket on my chest. I opened it. The needle swiveled back and forth before stopping pointing in the direction of Daniel's house. I shoved it under my sweater and went out through the back door.

The sharp cold fall breeze was oddly refreshing. I felt energized and the running high that I usually got before I took a long jog came right away. I looked over the land. It was dark and not very well lit. I could see the trees all the way in the back of the property. I could see the dark outline of the water tower just before the trees. I figured I'd take the long way to the water. I took off.

I wanted to believe things would fix themselves. Daniel had acted so sincere when we argued. There was no shouting no harsh words just truth. He gave me the option to elect him but it was I who refused him. And he didn't object or gave me an ultimatum, he accepted my decision without a hassle. I decided to do what was best for him. It would be much easier if I never saw him again but I was stuck with him until the end.

I jogged steadily trying to figure out what I would do next. I wasn't even sure how I could still watch over him. Maybe I should consider switching with Hogan? It would definitely annoy him greatest if I protected Wesley instead of him. But that would only provoke another fight. The water tower was coming up fast. I could feel my cheeks turning warm by the time I arrived. I leaned on the wooden ladder catching my breath.


	29. The Break Up

I caught my breath looking up at the night sky. The run felt great. My heart was thumping against my chest powerfully. Slowly, my heart settled down. As I inhaled the crisp cold air, I could feel a new presence nearby. I couldn't tell who it was.

"I know you're out there," I called out into the night. "Submit now and I will not harm you."

Nothing. I stood a little straighter nervously fumbling for my locket. I looked around hoping to see a shadow or any sign of movement. Everything was perfectly still but I knew something was out there. It was like my instincts were on overdrive telling me to keep alert no matter what. I had a bad feeling with whatever was watching me.

"Reveal yourself."

"You're absolutely no fun, Lucinda," said a voice. A dark shadow jumped down from a nearby tree. I recognized that voice. It had been centauries, correction, thousands of years since I heard that voice. I wasn't sure if I should relax quite yet.

He approached me stepping into the moonlight. I could make out the features better now. He looked like a Greek god in the dim lighting. His brown hair looked dark and soft, his blue eyes were bright and deep in the night, and his high cheek bones were impressive. He was tall, muscular and kind of brooding. He hadn't aged a bit since I last saw him.

"Lysander," I said surprised. "How are you—"

"Now, now Lucinda don't look so surprised," he said casually. "You were the one after all who gave me this." He raised a small gold intricate sundial compass. It was a time key, it was one of the first ones I ever made.

"You haven't aged," I said cautiously. He was an average man that much I remember. Lysander did not reincarnate like I or Daniel. He had been my lover about two thousand years ago as I watched over Daniel back in ancient Greece. It felt like a dream but I definitely remembered Lysander, he and I were kind of epic. "How is it you haven't aged?"

"I've been time jumping ever since you and I went our own ways in Greece," Lysander said as if he were telling me the time of day.

"I told you to use that for emergencies only! You need to go back to your own time."

"I guess we have different definitions of emergencies," he said with a shrug. I stiffened a little wondering why he was here. I had never expected to see him now in the present. It was surreal. I had remembered we were deeply in love and were due to be wed. But then Daniel found me, and I couldn't go through with marrying Lysander. My life was devoted to him like it had always has.

"What do you want, Lysander?" I asked.

"It's Zander now," he said. "More current and appropriate for your time, is it not? But I'll jump right to it, I know what you are, Lucinda. I was fascinated when I heard, I never imagined you were involved with something so intrinsically complicated."

I glanced at him skeptically. I wasn't sure in what direction this could lead into. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit anxious of what he was going to say. I had disappeared after I gave Lysander the time key. Daniel was moving to Athens and I had to leave as unnoticed as possible. It had been difficult and I had to leave Lysander without looking back.

"And the man you chased after, the one you left me for—"

"I did not leave you for him!" I shot back. "It's my duty to protect him. You found out what I am, you should know that." Now I knew what this was. It was the ultimate break up two thousand years overdue.

"Eventually, yes, I found that out."

"Then why are you here?" I asked reaching into my pocket searching for my phone. I had to make a call even if it was blindly feeling the keypad under my finger tips.

"Because I figured out what he is," Zander said now interested in the turn of the conversation. "He's a powerful little tyke. Us Greeks were in the right direction. We came up with the Fates: the Past, the Present and the Future. Part of Greek mythology, I think not. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that they were real and what they could really do and how important they are."

My eyes widened. Snatchers! He saw my reaction and smiled. Zander nodded.

"Very clever, Lucinda," he continued pleased. "I was approached and offered to find the location of the current soul of the present and his protector. They've been hunting you madly recently. I'm sure you've noticed."

"You've been swayed wrongly, this isn't like you," I pleaded with him. "You're gentle and kind."

"It's never wise to hold onto a memory."

I couldn't let him to go any further in this time period. Daniel and I had our differences but I would give my life for him. I had long since abandoned my feelings for Lysander and was fully profoundly, unbelievably in love with Daniel and I accept it.

Quick as a flash, my locket transformed itself into a bo staff and I charged. I whacked him hard sending him flying back hitting the grass. I spun it skillfully before it made a thud on the cold, hard ground. I waited for him to rise.

"I hope they told you I am a skilled protector," I said. "I have yet to fail to protect him and I'm not going to begin tonight."

Zander got to his feet massaging his jaw thoroughly. I raised the staff ready to engage in a fight. He snapped his fingers a pair of tong fa appeared in his hands. I couldn't help but feel a little surprised at his weapon of choice.

"Mechanized rings just like your locket."

I stepped forward defensively bring my staff across my body declaring that he would not get through me tonight. I don't care what history we had together or how sweet his talk was I would not let him pass. I would kill him if necessary. I lunged forward aiming for his chest.

Zander quickly defended himself from me. When our weapons collided sparks flew igniting the night. I could see his face clear each time the staff and tong fa made contact. He had a long jagged scar from his left eye half way down his cheek and his eyes were lusting for something. Vengeance? Blood? I ducked and twirled out of his range and managed to shove him back. With all his strength he tried pushing me back but I was stronger. I backed him up until I his back hit a tree.

"You're powerful," Zander noted.

"Don't sound so surprised, you offend me."

He attempted a chuckle.

Wrong move on his part. I pressed him even harder against the tree until he was coughing instead of laughing. He shoved me back hard enough to escape my hold. He came at me but I deflected him. I aimed next at his feet and next thing he knew Zander was back on the ground. I felt like he wasn't even trying as if he were going easy on me.

"You won't beat me," I told him. "You're stalling." In a fraction of a second, my foot was over his abdomen and my staff directly over his heart on his chest. My mind was racing trying to find any and every possible alternative that I could come up with. "Lysander," I threatened.

"Luce?" came from behind me. I could feel the shine of a flashlight on my back. My heart nearly fell when I heard that voice. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, this is too perfect!" Zander said gleefully.

"Stay back, he's a Snatcher!"

"Oh, I'm more than that, aren't I, Lucinda?"

Angry, I slammed the end of the staff at the side of his head. I turned to confront him. Daniel looked like he had jumped out of bed. He was in dark sweatpants and a hooded sweater. And I think he had two different shoes on.

"You need to get out of here, now!" I demanded.

"Is this him?" Zander asked sitting up grabbing his head. "He's just a kid!"

"Kid?" Daniel asked sounding utterly offended.

"Daniel, enough!" I snapped stepping in front of him protectively. "For once in your life, listen to me and run."

Zander got to his feet.

"And he has a name," he said feigning interest.

"I've undergone your presence long enough," I said as I willed a time warp to open behind him near the trees.

Zander came at me to try and escape the wrath of the time warp. But I beat him to it, our weapons made contact one more time sparks flying in every direction. He tried empowering me but it was useless. I pushed him back hard. It wasn't enough to throw him into the rip in space.

Before he could regain his footing, I threw my staff at him as if it were a javelin. Zander by luck dodged it leaping to one side. My staff flew past him into the dark. Frustrated that I had missed I took off right at him.

"Luce!" Daniel shouted.

I sprinted over and tackled Zander with all my might. I didn't know why Daniel continued to stay here so I had to protect him at all costs. We soared into the air his tong fas flying out of his hands. We never hit the ground.


	30. Stranded

Zander and I wrestled in timeless, dark space. Luckily my eyes adjusted to the darkness faster than Zander's, I managed landing in a few good punches in the face. He kicked me off but I luckily grabbed his leg. I wasn't through with him just yet. But I guess he wasn't through with me quite yet either. He managed to hit me a few more times.

"How dare you!" I said as he and I floated along suspended. "You only joined them to spite me! I never thought such vengeance and hatred would overcome you, Lysander."

"And I thought you loved me!" Zander shouted. His voice echoed in the dark hollow time warp. I had him by the scruff of his collar now not willing to let him out of my reach. He tried to pry my hands off but I only dug my hands deeper in his shirt. I wasn't sure where we would land but I didn't care. "I looked like a fool because my bride ran off after another man!"

"It was never my intention! I did love you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do. But I stopped loving you long ago."

He raised his legs and kicked me hard in the chest releasing my hold. I reached for my ankle where I kept a miniature dagger hidden every time I went for a run. Zander lunged forward and slashed at my abdomen tarring my clothes. I shouted out more in anger and surprise rather than pain. He came at me once more full force. I took my chance and stabbed him in the chest.

He shouted out clutching the dagger deep in his body that eventually limped. I yanked it out blood dripping. I gently tossed his body aside as he rapidly disappeared. I looked around getting my bearings together. I was stuck in the time warp without a time key. Obviously I did not think this through when I threw myself in here. But I knew where to go, I've gotten lost in here plenty of times to know where to go.


	31. Gone

"Luce!" Daniel shouted just as Luce jumped into the time warp. He ran after her only to have the time warp close. She was there and then she was gone. Daniel skid to a halt. He looked around desperately for the time warp as if it simply just changed location. But she was gone somewhere in time. "No, no, no," he mumbled to himself. "This can't be happening, not now!"

He hurried over where Luce threw her staff looking for it his heart racing madly. Luce had jumped into the time warp without it which worried Daniel. He looked for it frantically his eyes scanning near the trees. He figured it must have changed back into it's locket form. He dropped to his knees scurrying around attempting to find it. A few feet away his fingers finally closed around a cold chain. Daniel scrambled to his feet.

He had absolutely no idea how to open a time warp. It just looked like a regular old pocket watch attached to a regular necklace chain that had survived several centuries. Daniel clicked it open immediately the metal plate popped open. It revealed the ancient clock's hand moving forward steadily. The compass needle swiveled back and forth lazily giving him no sign of Luce's location. He shook it a little impatiently unsure with what to do now. He always saw Luce aim and fire and a ripple in space would open.

Daniel gave it a shot aiming it out into the open. Nothing opened.

"Come on!" he muttered anxiously. "Work!"

Still nothing.

Daniel clutched the locket harder wondering how he could possibly make it work for him. He had seen Luce done it plenty of times. How did she do it? Was it something inside her that made it open? Was it something about the locket?

If Luce was able to open a time warp, Daniel believed he should too. Why wouldn't he? He was after all the present. There had to be a way to get to Luce. He wanted to tell her that she was right, that she was always right. That he was a fool for getting mad at her for being who she was. Daniel was willing to make changes to keep himself safe and Luce happy. He made mistakes especially around her and would probably continue to do so and all he could ask her was to be patient with him.

The watch! Luce had given him his own time key the first night he spent the night with her. In fact, he was still wearing it. He rolled up his sleeve aiming his wrist in the direction of Luce's time warp. All he could think about was finding Luce, he needed to get to her. He was afraid he'd lose her forever.

Nothing happened straight away. He was putting his all his will, thoughts and energy on opening a time warp of his own. Just when he was about to give up the locket vibrated in his hand then erupted opening a time warp for him to utilize. It looked hollow and empty like a pitch black sewer. He could hear the faint whistle coming from inside. Up close he thought it looked surreal, kind of frightening and a place to easily go astray.

"Daniel!"

Daniel looked over his shoulder to see that the others were running over. Gabriela and Hogan were up front closely followed by Wes and Charlie.

"Daniel, don't!"

The opening of the time warp shrunk a little sensing that no one was coming inside. Daniel couldn't let his chance get away. His mind continuously went back and forth between the two options. Luce had told him time and time again how he was to stay in his own time to prevent any kind of time damage. And another part of him, the one that was freaking out, wanted to go right after Luce to return her home to him. He walked into the time warp leaving the others behind screaming his name to come back.


	32. The Fourth Protector

"Halt!" came a voice behind me. "You are trespassing!"

I raised my hands slowly showing that I meant no harm. I turned slowly to see a ten year old girl standing behind me in white robes. Her skin was the perfect shade of cocoa and big beautiful dark doe eyes. She wore her black shiny hair in an intricate braid laced with gold ribbons. Her face softened at the sight of me.

"Lucinda," she said honoring me with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

Her golden staff towered over her nearly nine feet tall. But the young girl maneuvered the staff with ease. The staff had a golden clock. It was the most powerful time key in the history of the universe. All other time keys were derived from it. It was so powerful I could feel the ticking of each second pulsating in my veins.

"Elian," I said. "I need your help."

She nodded. Elian raised her time key and the darkness shattered like glass and we began to drop leaving the time warp behind. Time warps were a ruse to protect a deeper part of this place. Eventually my feet landed on a marble slab with titanium engraved doors. The door leads to the Passage of Time where time flows as one. Something that must be understood, time is like a flowing river and the past, present and future exists all at once. The past is just a point in history and we have yet to reach the future but it is there waiting. The only reason we know there is a present is solely because all three figures coexist together during one specific period.

Elian was sole protector of this place and she was the only true immortal among Gabriela, Hogan and I. She never died allowing her to portray any age she wanted. She always embodied a child. I never questioned her though because I'm sure she had a valid reason.

The giant doors were there for one major reason: it was a barrier to prevent any travelers from reaching the Passage of Time. I had only visited this place only a select few times in the past jumping forward and future selves that had jumped back.

"I see," Elian said. "I find it odd that you're wandering the Corridor."

"I wasn't wandering," I said. "I was defending the present from a Snatcher. I accidentally left my time key on my way in."

"I see," she said thoughtfully. "That is quite problematic. And I'm assuming you'd like an outlet back to your current?"

"If it's not too much to ask."

Elian nodded with a smile. She raised her staff. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and question. But oddly, she looked pleasantly surprised. Her staff came down and nodded at me to look. I looked over my shoulder to see an opening had appeared.

Daniel stumbled out of the tare in the universe looking surprised himself. He was holding out his arm revealing the time key I had given him. He studied it with awe. In his other hand was my locket. He had yet to notice that he was now in the entrance of the Time Passage. How was it even possible that he was able to leave his time? My heart was pounding madly terrified that he was even here in the first place.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" I hurried forward to make sure he was real.

"Luce!" he said breaking into a grin when he saw me. I was in his arms before I could even utter another word. I couldn't help but feel happy to see him in one piece. I wasn't even angry that he had disobeyed me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked once he set me down.

"The time key, it worked," he said. "I didn't know if you'd be able to come back. All I could think about was finding you." Daniel put the locket around my neck. I smiled up at him deeply touched that he was worried about me. I didn't tell him that he didn't need to worry, that I would have made it out on my own. He quickly set a kiss on my lips.

"Lucinda?" Elian said behind me.

"Yes?" I asked pulling away from him touching my lips. I almost forgot that a ten year old was in our presence. "They're coming. You have to get Daniel out of here quickly!" She stepped forward ready for battle with whatever was coming.

She tapped the floor with her giant staff and time warp opened about some ways away. I lead Daniel over with my heart seriously at my throat. I knew what Elian was talking about. Snatchers were crawling all over the time warps hoping for a time like this when somehow the past, present or future jumps into the stream of time.

We walked about five feet when I was knocked off my feet. I felt the pain all along my left side whoever it was completely rammed into me. Now I was angry. I jumped right back up yanking my locket from my neck. Instantly it transformed into the bo staff. I sprinted forward knocking out Snatchers left and right with the end of my staff. I managed to get to Daniel. Elian was like a wild cat protecting the large doors.

"Get back to the present!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"I'm right behind you!"

Snatchers of all colors, ages and sizes were trying to pass me to reach Daniel. I quickly slid my foot beneath two pairs of ankles. They tripped and I easily ran my staff through their bodies. But there was too many, after I defeated one another came to take his place bringing a friend along.

I managed to hit a few in the spine immediately immobilizing them on the spot. Four Snatchers lined up coming forward. I smiled. I shoved my staff straight through them. I sprinted past them taking my staff on my way. I paddled my way and eventually resorted to swatting them away. If I could keep them away from me the better. As I swung, a burly man grabbed the end of my staff. He smiled wickedly exposing his rotting remaining teeth. I tugged hard but he didn't let go.

The Snatcher yanked even harder as I still held on. I soared over the heads of Snatchers. I knocked down two as I landed. There was no way I was going to let my time key escape me. I made my way to the guy with my staff ducking under the majority of Snatchers. He saw me coming and panicked throwing my locket in the air. I ran forward using a Snatcher as a jumping platform and caught it in midair as it transformed back to a locket. Success!

The air was knocked out of me before I even noticed it. I hit the floor hard, my brain practically rattled in my skull. I blacked out for what seemed like forever. I blinked furiously trying to regain my vision as quickly as possible.

"Luce!" I heard Daniel shout.

I thought he was in trouble but I soon realized he wasn't. I was. I felt hands all over me trying to gnaw at me hungrily. They yanked me in all direction as if they were all trying to get a piece of me. I screamed tossing in the arms clutching my locket near to my body. Just as my vision was coming back to normal I was dropped. I shouted out in alarm. Somehow, I never hit the ground; I half expected to go through another time warp.

"Hogan!" I said deeply relieved as my vision cleared sufficiently. I had never been so happy to see him in my life.

"Hey, there," he said grinning down at me in his arms. "You and Daniel gave us quite a scare." He zoomed back to Gabriela and Daniel with his speed near the rip. Gabriela was ferociously defended Daniel as he kept the time warp open for us to cross.

Hogan managed to slyly make it past Gabriela and handed me over to Daniel. I grabbed my head feeling kind of dizzy.

"Listen, get Lucinda out of here back into the present," I heard Hogan instruct Daniel. "Charlie and Wes are waiting for you on the other side. We'll be there shortly once we kill them all. Go!" On the other side it was pitch black but it was normal darkness unlike time warp darkness.

Daniel carried me and walked back to our time. My head pounded in his arms. I closed my eyes hoping this pain would go away soon. The change was barely noticeable if it wasn't for Daniel nearly dropping me. The temperature also dropped fifty degrees. He recovered and set me down against a tree.

"Luce, I got you, don't worry. I'll find Charlie and Wes," I heard Daniel say.

My mind was in a fog and I couldn't really think straight. I inhaled and opened my eyes. Daniel was looking down at me worried. "I have to protect you," I protested lamely. "The Snatchers—" I shut my eyes once more, I didn't believe I could keep them open for long.

"No, no," he said. I could feel his hands on either side of my face. My eye lids fluttered open at his touch. "I'll watch over you this time. Stay awake, okay?"

I half coughed, half laughed. How ironic is that? I spent so much time and lives looking after Daniel, there had never been a time when Daniel took responsibility of me. He carefully took me again in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and kept focus on the darkness ahead of me. He shifted me a little in his arms. My eyes grew heavy with exhaustion.

"Talk to me, hey," Daniel said.

"But I'm cold and tired," I said. I opened my eyes again to see him looking down at me. I blinked a few times.

"Then let's talk, okay?" he suggested. "What were we like in the early 1900's?"

I shivered in his arms. I shut my eyes briefly. I tried to remember back one hundred years ago. It was blurry at first like a distant dream. I remembered when the Titanic sank in the Atlantic in 1912, I had been a nurse in Europe during WWI and then I remembered meeting Daniel in New York. He was a doctor just as the Spanish flu hit the globe.

"We were in New York City," I muttered.

"And how'd we meet?"

"Y-you were a doctor and I was nurse. It was 1918."

"We saved lives, right? Together?"

I smiled a little. Daniel was trying to sound upbeat about it. I wish he remembered what an amazing medic he was and gave his heart out to his profession back then. He was devoted and caring and compassionate it would have been easy to fall for him then. We were great friends then professionally but nothing more.

"I was your favorite nurse. We were a great team," I said with a sigh.

He trudged on with me in his arms. I wondered where we were and if we really made it home. I was too out of it to investigate any further. All of a sudden I felt his pace quicken and his heart thumping madly in his chest. It got me a little nervous.

"Daniel?" I asked.

"Don't worry," he said happily. "I found Charlie and Wes. We made it! Don't worry!"

A wave of relief hit me. I could see in the distance lights shifting back and forth in the darkness. I saw Wesley and Charlie approach sincerely happy that we returned unharmed. I looked up at Daniel as he looked down at me.

"I'm in the safest place in the world."


	33. Time Stands Still

_Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean_

_1662_

I stood on the dark wooden deck watching the waves crash alongside the boat. I had managed to free myself from my restraints down below in the cargo hold. Believe me it was not easy task but I somehow managed to wiggle free. The other captives made an uproar pleading for me to free them as well. I told them to trust me, that I would free them soon enough.

The cool salty sea breeze brushed my face gently. Normally I hated the sea air but it was refreshing compared to the conditions the pirates had us in. Down below in the cargo captives were packed together like luggage with very little space to move which made my escape even harder to conceive. I had endured the stench of sweat, blood, feces and perhaps a few dead corpses that have not been properly disposed of.

I was only cooperative with the men on this ship because the captain was none other than the Present. After years of searching much throughout Asia, I had made my way to Europe to search for him. I had discovered that his name was Captain Daniel Adessi but I intended to know more.

"Being a merchant like my father never appealed to me," came a voice behind me. "I loved the ocean." I turned to see Captain Adessi standing behind me a few feet away with is arms behind his back. "I loved the ocean so much I fashioned myself a grand crew with an equally grand ship. I found a thrill in stealing and other illegal activities."

"Like capturing young people, children and the elderly to sell them as slaves in the New World?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Captain Adessi said with a nod. "I have no pride in my actions but we all must make a living whether that is decent and noble or not."

Captain Adessi was a well built man somewhere in his mid twenties. His light brown hair reached just above his shoulders with brilliant blue eyes as deep as the sea in contrast to his pale skin. His facial hair was neatly trimmed making him appear fearsome and rugged.

"I have a proposition for you, Captain," I finally said.

Coming forward, Captain Adessi chuckled. He gripped the wooden rail glancing out into the ocean. "You somehow managed to escape, make it all the way up to the deck unnoticed only to make me a proposition instead of fleeing?" the Captain asked.

"That is correct," I said. "Are you willing to listen?"

Captain Adessi looked down at me skeptically. This was the closest I had seen him since I was aboard the ship these last few days. He was easily over a foot taller than me and had an intimidating stance to him. It would have intimidated anyone but I stood firm.

"Let me hear it."

"For every person that you captured including myself, I will pay double for their secure passage and freedom."

That got the Captain's attention. His skepticism visibly grew in his face his eye brows coming together in confusion wondering if this was a humorless joke. But it was understandable why he may think I was bluffing. I was a young poor traveling maiden who was soon going to be a slave in the Americas.

"And where will you come by this currency?" the Captain asked. "How do I know you are honest? That you do not see me as a fool."

"I have not fled," I challenged. "Or tried to harm you in any way since you joined me? Set your price."

"What is your name?"

"Lucinda."

Captain Adessi hesitated pondering it over heavily. "One day," the Captain finally said. "That is all you get to accomplish your proposal. We will negotiate the number when we arrive. Do we have a deal, Lucinda?" He offered me his hand.

"Deal," I said taking his hand.

I'm not sure in what order the next few series of events occurred but they happened something like this. A gun shot rang throughout the night, and Captain Adessi shoved me aside. I yelped out as the bullet hit his arm throwing him over the rail.

"No!" I shouted. I looked down at the side of the ship to see he managed to hold on to an open window. "Rope!" I cried out looking around desperately for the pirate that had shot at us. "Man over board! Rope!"

I climbed over the rail trying to lower myself to grab him but he was far out of my reach. I wasn't sure how long he would be able to continue to hold himself before falling. His injured arm was bloody and hung lamely at his side.

"Hold on!" I shouted.

The pirate hurried over his eyes bulging shouting out apologies to Captain Adessi. He frantically made a noose taking twice as much time with his clumsy hands. Together we maneuvered the noose down the side of the ship. Skillfully, I managed to wrap it around his middle and instructed the pirate to pull up Captain Adessi. Each inch that he got the closer to me the more hopeful I was that I could get him into safety.

I reached out to him my anxiety not being able to take the strain. My hand was about to close around his when he slipped out of the noose. Captain Adessi fell straight into the water. Without thinking, I dived after him. I hit the water hard. I swam around looking for him. I broke through the surface looking around. Up above I heard more of the crew rustling about trying to save our lives.

I gulped in a huge breath and dived once more. I swam a little deeper looking for a sinking figure. A trail of blood came into my vision. I swam forward finally seeing his body in the water. I hurried over, looped my arm around his and made it back above the water. Captain Adessi coughed beside me.

"Grab the rope!" someone called from above.

A few feet away a rope hovered beside the ship. I swam over to it as best as I could without letting the Captain go. I looped it around my arm tightly and yanked on it twice to indicate we were ready to be pulled up. We were heaved up in one enormous tug. As we reached the rail, the crew pulled us over.

I hit the deck on all fours coughing and shivering. Beside me, Captain Adessi was also coughing and clutching his injured arm. Before I could revise him thoroughly, a few of his men pulled me to my feet shouting and demanding punishment. I screamed and flailed in their arms as they attempted to drag me away.

"Release her." It was Captain Adessi. Two of his men had helped him to his feet. And they did, instantly nearly dropping me in the process. The captain was taken down below to be revised by one of his men. I attempted to follow but the crew instructed me to stay up above. I wasn't pleased with them telling me what to do but I obeyed for the moment.

I paced the deck impatiently wondering what was taking so long. I figured someone would come up by now to tell me his condition. I was shivering and sniffling each time the cold wind hit my drenched clothes. I ignored how could I was because all I could think about what was Captain Adessi. The crew rustled around the ship making no attempt to speak to me nor I with them. I wasn't even concerned any more with who had tried to kill me. Whoever they were had bad aim.

Fifteen excruciating long minutes later one of the men came over to inform me the captain wanted to see me. He led the way. I hesitated for an instant thinking he may betray me but I followed close behind him.

We went down one level to a large sliding door. The man knocked briefly before entering the Captain's cabin. All the lanterns were lit illuminating the large room. The bed was nailed to the floor boards to prevent any movement. It was stationed near the front where Captain Adessi lay and his friend tended to him. There was a desk near the door piled with papers that spilled onto the floor. A few trunks were piled in one corner stuffed with I assumed was clothes. A rug was in the middle heavy with dust and visible footprints could be seen.

I strained my hair forming a small puddle at my feet. I walked over nervously as the door shut behind me. I jumped a little glancing over my shoulder. I wondered what he wanted with me right away but it couldn't hurt to hear him out.

As I neared I heard Captain Adessi address his friend to bring food and to warm a bath for me. He nodded and hurried out of the room eying me with deep suspicion. I waited patiently at the foot of his bed. Captain Adessi was still damp but his arm was wrapped in a sling. He sat up beckoning me forward. I rushed forward helping him sit up.

"I deeply apologize for the digression from my mate," Captain Adessi told me. "He was aiming for you in belief that you were fleeing. He will be punished once I am able. But let us speak of what matters, you saved my life."

"You and I have a deal—"

"Believe me that has crossed my mind," he interrupted. "But you immediately tried to save my life without thinking. That is something no one in my crew would have ever done for me despite that they had pledged their loyalty to me." I shifted uncomfortably in my spot wondering where this was leading to. "I suspect your intentions toward our deal are true so you have my word that all the captives will be freed on arrival."

"Captain?" That just sounded like the beginning and I was surely awaiting for the next part of his deal, the part that he failed to tell me earlier.

"With the condition that you remain on my ship until my debt is repaid. I cannot repay my debt if you run around free with no way of contacting you, my labor will not allow that," Captain Adessi continued. "I hope you understand. It is only fair, is it not? A life for a life."

I was taken aback by his words. This was turning out perfectly in my favor. I would be more than happy to remain on the ship to continue to look after him. These past few days that had been my current worry and now I had found the answer. Actually, Captain Adessi solved it for me. I wanted to worry the debt being repaid but I would make sure that would not happen any time soon.

Captain Adessi watched me waiting for my response. He looked determined; I could see it in his eyes. One look could tell me everything I needed to know especially his identity as the incarnation of the present. It was a talent I had perfected again and again. Somehow I could look into his eyes and know that he was destined for something greater than piracy.

"Very well," I said sitting beside him adjusting the sling properly on his arm. "I will stay."


	34. Here & Now

I opened my eyes looking up at the high wooden ceiling. I felt something cold on my chest. I gazed down to see my locket was still around my neck. My head was pounding and my injured arm was sore. A thick warm blanket was over me making me sweat underneath. I reached for my head to shield my eyes from the light and I sat up. The living room came into focus quickly before shutting my eyes. I felt horribly dizzy.

"Hey, easy," said a familiar soothing voice beside me. I felt the incredible touch that I knew belonged to current day Daniel. I sank back down and noticed an IV was stuck in my arm. "You're safe. I'm here, Luce."

"Daniel—"

"I'm right here."

I opened my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked up at him. We smiled when we made eye contact. I was horribly shocked to see that he had a black eye. I ran my hand on his cheek and continued up to his nose and below his eye before returning back to his cheek. He grinned relieved and grabbed my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I went after you into the time warp to that weird hallway then Snatchers arrived. And Hogan and Gabbe saved us—"

I smiled a little. "I meant your black eye." I touched the skin around his eye tenderly. I wondered if he had gotten any other injuries. I sat back up slowly hoping I wouldn't get dizzy again. I examined his black eye better.

"Oh," Daniel chuckled. "Wes punched me."

"What!"

"What? I hit him back," he said on the defense.

"At this rate we won't have a present or future to live up to," I teased. "Why did you boys hit each other?" Daniel sat on the couch beside me. I made as much room for him as possible. I shouldn't have even bothered asking the question: both of them had strong personalities and surely they must have butted heads over my safety.

"Well he hit me because you were hurt and thought it was my fault. Then I hit him because he hit me," he told me. "The point is we were worried about you. Does anything hurt?"

"I've dealt with worse," I replied. "The important thing is Gabriela and Hogan got you out of there safely." I had taken in our closeness of our bodies. His hands were on either side of me ready to bind me to him if need be. I blinked jumping back to my train of thought. "Why did you come back? You and I-"

"Broke up? Only because you walked away from me," he said trying to find my eyes. "I still love you, Luce. And you love me. I'm not just someone you protect anymore."

I sighed heavily. I felt tired all over again.

"Good, you're awake!"

Everyone hurried down the down the stairs. Daniel got to his feet stepping aside to let the others through. Gabriela made her way to the front acting much like my nurse. Hogan and Charlie stood to one side waiting patiently. And sure enough I saw Wesley with matching black eye.

"Good news is you look fine," Gabriela said plucking the IV off of my arm. "How do you feel?"

"Like I slept for days."

"Two of them actually," Charlie piped up.

"You look much better," Gabriela said beaming at me. "You lost a lot of blood due to your arm but with the fluids running through your body I'm sure you regained them by now. A Snatcher managed to take off the bandage. I'll make you a chicken soup. How does that sound?" She looked at me expectantly merging from the role of my nurse to my mother.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

She beamed once more and gave me a warm hug before trailing up the stairs to bang around in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're back, Luce," Hogan said before trailing off after Gabriela. Once the coast was clear, Charlie moved forward to take Gabriela's place at my side. He pulled me into a warm hug that was full of relief and concern. I let myself sink into the hug feeling secure and relaxed. Just like a worried brother would hug his sister.

"Oh man, you scared me," he said letting me go. "Mom and Dad would have had my skin if this were a different time." He smiled a little and I did too. He tucked my hair aside pleased that I was okay. As much as I loved having Charlie beside, I had a to face another subject at hand concerning the two boys in the room who had ultimately gone out of their way to make no contact with each other.

"Can you fetch me another pillow, please?" I asked him. Charlie nodded, kissed my forehead and hurried out the living room.

Wesley had yet to speak. He leaned on the wall with crossed arms watching me intensely as if to make sure I really was okay. I shoved aside the blanket and swung my feet over the couch. I stood but nearly lost my balance. Both Daniel and Wesley, straightened and came forward to come and help me but I raised my hand to let them know I could do this on my own.

"I will not permit this," I said standing straight looking at the both of them. "This rivalry between you two is silly, this feud needs to stop. I'm not a prize to be won or a score to be settled. I am a protector to both of you, I will not be in the middle of your dispute any longer, do you understand?"

Both boys mumbled a yes. Daniel and Wesley didn't look at each other or at me. They looked like scolded children or small dogs with their tail in between their legs. I took a seat back onto the couch. Both guys eventually inched away from the living room. Soon after, Gabriela returned with a large bowl of soup and crackers for me to eat.

I spent much of the day recovering and playing cards with Hogan and Charlie. Wesley stood his distance keeping to himself. Daniel stood nearby acting much like a guard. Gabriela sat in an arm chair reading a magazine in French.

"Well, I think it's about time we begin to clear out of this place," Hogan said stretching big in his seat throwing down his cards. "We have a long way to go."

"You're still leaving?" I asked setting down my cards too. I had forgotten that Gabriela and Hogan were still planning on leaving. It made me sad but I knew it was for the best. The more hidden we all were the better. Not knowing when I'd see them again only made me feel lonely once more, it would be just Daniel and I.

"Yes, we managed to keep your hiding place safe while we were here. It's best we leave in order to keep it that way," Gabriela said.

"I'll need to find a smaller place," I noted to myself. "I can't live here by myself. It's far too big to manage. Perhaps in a better region of Echo Valley."

Hogan, Wesley, Charlie and Gabriela all got to their feet and hurried off to their rooms. I gathered all the cards from the table. I shuffled through them once. Daniel hadn't moved quite yet. I hadn't spoken to him since this morning. I couldn't help but wonder if he was upset with me.

"I abandoned the idea of resorting to drastic measures," I said aloud for Daniel to hear.

"Why?"

"Because." I set the cards aside as Daniel came forward. He came over, pulled me to my feet and kissed me. He kissed me tenderly and as gentle as a man holding a precious gem. I could feel myself given in like I had done so countless of times. He pulled away his forehead on settling one mine as I looked down at the closeness of our bodies. I didn't want him to see how embarrassed I was at how easily he could sway me.

"We can say or do things that will hurt each other, or you can try and push me away all you want but I am not giving up on you easily. I just got you, I don't want to let you go," he said quietly yet rough, forceful and determined. "Is that what you need to hear? That I won't give up on you? That I'm willing to fight for us? I'm not perfect, Luce, and we'll probably have more fights but I doubt any of them will break us. I won't let that happen."

He found my lips once more making me melt and wrap my arms around his neck. It was refreshing to hear him say that. I had never heard him be so devoted to us before. Of course there would be bumps in the road, there always was with Daniel. I had to face the facts that Daniel wasn't going to let me move through this life without him.

I pulled away from him. "I have to pack too. I can't stay here anymore, we don't need this place."

"Where will you go?" Daniel asked seriously. He kissed me holding my face in his hands. I smiled a little flattered that he cared. But I pulled away to speak once more.

"Not sure yet," I said thoughtfully. "A hotel perhaps for the time being. Anything will be sufficient. After I will need to go back to the Passage of Time to search for any time waves that may have occurred once you disappeared from your time."

"Lucky for you I already checked every single projection to look for time waves," Hogan said returning into the living room with a duffel bag over his shoulder and a trunk with wheels in the other. "He was gone a Microsecond. Everything is at peace, Lucinda, no harm was done. He's here and safe, that's what matters."

Gabriela glared at him reproachfully slightly annoyed that he was ruining a moment then looked at Daniel and I. "I don't understand why the both of you continue to fuss, everything always works out in the end."

* * *

A/N: The last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow! :)


	35. Look After You

"Charlie, Wesley!" Hogan hollered. "It's time!"

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can say to make you all stay?" I asked as the four of us moved to the front door. I hated seeing them leave so soon, it was most likely that I'd never see them again in this lifetime. "Will I ever see you guys again?"

Hogan scooped me up into his arms hugging me tight. He held me as if he wasn't quite ready to let me go. I held onto him tight feeling the exact same way. He finally set me down. My feet touched the ground.

"Maybe someday," Gabriela answered. She and I hugged as well.

"I'm sure I can talk Hogan into coming to see you guys," said Charlie coming down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. As he approached us, he clapped a hand on Daniel's back. "Take care of her for me. If she gives you any trouble just ask her about the Elvis concert."

"Charlie!" I said half amused half exasperated. I moved forward to hug him regardless. "I'll miss you, brother."

"I'll miss you too, Luce." He ruffled my hair only to bother me. I chuckled and shoved him toward the others. Wesley was the last to come down the stairs. I waited for him at the bottom. I hated that I had yet to talk to him privately. I felt a little guilty for scolding him earlier.

"Will you miss me?" I asked as he reached the bottom.

"Of course, I will," Wesley said with a slight smile.

I smiled a little. "Stay out of trouble, alright?" I hugged him briefly I took a chance and kissed his cheek. He looked pleased for a moment. Daniel being his jealous self pulled me back to him his arms around me eying Wesley wickedly.

"I'm glad you guys came, I really am," I said as the four of them marched out the front door. They all looked as upset as I felt. There was a last round of good byes before they all moved into their individual cars: Hogan and Charlie in the truck whilst Gabriela and Wesley jumped in the car behind them.

Daniel and I watched them drive out of the property. We stood near the door as he wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my back comfortingly. I was upset that they were gone but I was lucky to be in Daniel's arms. I watched the car disappear into the distance. I sighed letting the thought of only being Daniel and I sink in.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked giving me a squeeze.

"I'm thinking about giving you this place," I said looking up at him. I looked back the empty road.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" he asked gently making me look up at him again. "Just sell it or something. I don't want to have it if you don't."

I smiled a little turning to him fully. "No," I said amused. "I want you to have it as an investment. You can gather enough money with so many tenants, I'm sure you'd like that. All the paper work is ready, you just need to sign it."

"You're always looking out for me."

"It's my obligation; I will always look after you."

That earned me a kiss. Despite all the fights, I didn't understand how we always managed to reconcile. I liked when he and I weren't fighting better, it really made me believe he and I would survive. But nothing was ever easy, not for us anyway. Daniel pulled away a little moving my hair aside. I looked at him curiously.

"Did you and I ever marry?" Daniel asked. He looked past me for a moment and then back down at me.

I blushed madly feeling myself go pink all over. "Oh," I said. "Are you proposing?" I drummed my fingers nervously on the back on his neck. "I don't want to cause any trouble for your parents or the sequence of time to be disturbed because of us—"

"Calm down," Daniel said laughing. "I'm just thinking about the future. If you're thinking of mine it's only fair I think about yours." He paused. "But I am proposing."

"You're kidding."

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I don't exactly have a ring on me but I do eventually want to make you my wife," he said. "So, what do you say? Are you willing to risk it or not?" He looked completely serious not leaving much room for a joke.

I never even thought of a permanent future with Daniel, ever. It was mighty appealing and I thought it nearly to be impossible at the same time. It was never an option for me and for Daniel to just throw it out on the table seemed unbelievable yet liberating. And surprisingly it did frighten me.

"Luce?" Daniel asked.

I blinked and looked up at him. I leaned in to kiss him deeply. Daniel was hesitant but he kissed me back. Eventually, I pulled away to respond. "It's a big wager," I admitted. "One that I haven't considered fully."

Daniel looked discouraged.

I laughed not being able to keep up the charade. "But it's one I'm willing to take."

"You don't sound convincing."

I sighed a little. "Oh come on, you don't want me all teary eyed about it do you? I said yes." I teased. I paused a little. "Forgive me, this is new and unexpected."

"I know I improvised."

"I don't want anything big perhaps something intimate with your family and Gabriela, Hogan, Charlie and Wesley."

"Whatever you want," Daniel agreed with a sly smile. We kissed. I smiled too my stomach in a wild flutter. I was thrilled that he mentioned the idea of matrimony, it felt so real and solid. He pulled me close to him sealing the space in between us too. I pulled away despite his effort to keep the kiss going.

"And I also want to leave Echo Valley."

"You know I can't leave."

I thought about it. I knew he would be afraid of time reading. It's never an easy thing for him. But I couldn't stay here, I wanted to go out and see the world. I didn't want to waste this life in one little town when I could show him the world.

I pulled him away from the door. I reached the yard and looked over my shoulder to see if he was following me. Daniel was still by the door eying me curiously.

I waved him over. "I want to show you something."

He eventually left the safety of the boarding house. I trotted along making my way to the back of the house. To my knowledge, the boarding house was right along the border of Echo Valley, beyond the small forest in the back yard the land crossed over to Lumina Creek. I ran past the water tower and I could hear him jogging behind me.

"Luce!"

The tiny sea of trees finally cleared and I could see an open field just a few more feet away. The clearing was vast with weeds and dead grass. I could even make out the small white homes in Lumina Creek. I slowed down a little knowing very well I was no longer in Echo Valley. I turned around just in time to see Daniel had come to a stop.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Come and get me," I challenged.

He moved forward looking a little nervous not wanting to step out of his home town. Any wrong move would send him rippling through a time read. I waited patiently in Lumina Creek until he was a few feet away. The crease in his forehead formed as he was in deep thought. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

He took a few steps forward stepping into Lumina Creak. Immediate I saw the change, his eyes became glassy as if he were looking at something far away and moved back in forth like he couldn't get enough of what he was examining.

"Daniel?" I grabbed his wrist and was instantly sucked into his time read. We spinning in our spot and it continued to get faster and faster. The location around us was peeling its' layers just as fast. The boarding house still stood years of neglect quickly fading away and the houses in Lumina Creek disappeared. The empty clearing turned greener and greener each time the layers peeled themselves off. He was looking around somehow noticing all the differences completely amazed. He was so absorbed seeing all the 'presents' that he didn't even notice I had joined in.

"Daniel!" He finally looked over at me and looked relieved. "Come back, Daniel, come back to me."

Everything started reversing like a movie rewinding itself then it stopped. Our feet slammed into the cold grass. We were back in our present successfully. Daniel even seemed a little surprised.

His surprise soon turned to disorientation. Daniel lost his balance but I was quick to catch him. I did my best half dragging him back to Echo Valley. "That was very good! I've never seen you pull out of a time read before." I helped him sit down on and I plopped down beside him.

"Yeah, well, with the right motivation I bet I can do lots of things," Daniel chuckled his breathing a bit heavy. "Maybe even stop time." He lay down on the grass and looked over at Lumina Creek. He wasn't looking at the new county with disdain but with interest like he wanted to do it again.

I chuckled too. "Maybe." I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me briefly with a smile before staring out into the world again.

I couldn't help but feel excited for Daniel, this was only the beginning of what he could do and why he was dreadfully important to the present. I was eager to show him everything that was possible for him to accomplish in his time.

We have so much to do and all the time in the world at our disposal. I wanted to show him Spanish sunrises and African sunsets; enormous castles in Europe, Roman ruins in Italy, beautiful lively celebrations held in South America, sail in the bluest of waters where it was hard to decipher where the sea and sky met and enjoy the vibrant sounds in rain forests. I wanted him to experience everything that I could possibly offer. He won't remember these events but I would and nothing would mean more to me than telling him of the adventures we had together.

* * *

A/N: Helloooo fanfiction universe! As promised, this the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading Lapse as much as I enjoyed writing it. I loved writing the evolution of Luce & Daniel, honestly. I'm so pleased & giddy lol. Anyway, leave me any reviews if you see fit. It helps me grow as a writer :)

School is about to start next month so I will not be uploading anything soon. Instead I will be working on a new story called Red Shattered Glass (possibly). I'll try and keep my profile as updated as possible on my progress and for any news.

Heights93


End file.
